In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night
by amaijin
Summary: Kyle Rayner finds himself stuck in the High School DxD uninverse after beating relic and restoring his realms energy. What will happen to the once legendary wielder of the white light now that he is back to being just a green lantern? First Chapter is a general prologue. Please give input to direct this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey what's up everyone. Haven't posted a story in a long time because of my busy schedule IRL. Had this idea bouncing around for some time after watching Highschool DxD and reading the Green Lantern stuff from the third army, the first lantern and the relic hunter saga. Decided I wanted to do something involving Kyle Rayner post relic hunter saga. This first chapter is a prologue of sorts that is as neutral as possible and reveals little about Kyle's powers in this world and also his relationships. I need some input here. I have three very different ideas for this story.**

 **1) Kyle is a powerful green lantern only for now but is going to once again wield the white light of life later on. In this case he will not be a part of the peerage but will be an ally.**

 **2) Kyle is a powerful green lantern but he agrees to join the peerage. In this case he will join the peerage after Asia's rescue as he will help them out during said rescue to reveal his powers.**

 **3) Kyle starts off as a weak green lantern and work his way up as he learns about life as a devil as part of Rias' peerage as well.**

 **In all 3 cases he will become a hybrid lantern before eventually mastering all 7 emotions once more to access the white light of life. Also here is a little power rating to help decide.**

 **Normal Green Lantern Rayner- Strong High-Class and sometimes borderline Ultimate Class Devil depending upon emotional state**

 **Weak Green Lantern Rayner- Strong Low-Class Devil. But lacks the ability to make constructs.**

 **White Lantern Rayner- Satan Level (Maybe even Super Devil Level)**

 **This will be a single pairing story with maybe a little chance of a love triangle but nothing more. Main pairing is Rias and maybe Akeno as well if I feel like it. Issei will be in it as comedic relief as well as to advance the plot.**

Chapter One Prologue

The alarm clock rang as a hand reached out from the bed and slammed it to stop it.

"Gods, I hate mornings. " A sleepy voice said as the person it belonged to sat at the edge of the bed. Kyle Rayner was a seventeen year old male with spiky black hair and a surprisingly muscular physique given his preference for painting and art over physical activity of any form.

Kyle got up and immediately went to bathroom. After a quick shower, he got dressed in the standard Kuoh academy male uniform. Although he did make some alterations, for example, his black vest was not buttoned up and the top buttons of his white shirt were unbuttoned as well to reveal a green shirt underneath. Yes, Kyle really did have some unexplainable fancy for the color green. But maybe it was because of his true history. As Kyle walked up to his desk to get his things for school, he let out a sigh as he eyed the seven rings arranged within a box at the edge of his table. One green, one blue, one yellow, one red, one orange, one indigo and one violet. The seven colors of the rainbow. Looking at them once more Kyle couldn't help but reminisce.

"Hard to believe it's already been 2 months since I first got here. The battle with Relic still feels so fresh in my mind. And all those memories from the war of light and the third army..." Kyle thought to himself.

Kyle was not a man of this dimension. He had come from another world. A universe much different than this. A universe filled with super-powered beings that could almost equal gods. It was hard to fathom that at the height of his power he was among the most powerful humans. The first and only being to ever master the full emotional spectrum to become a true wielder of the white light. In the aftermath of the battle with Relic, Kyle had found himself in another earth much like his own after he had replenished the reserves of his earth with the help of the emotional entities. He was shocked out of his mind to find that he was stuck back to where he was when he was 17. He could no longer wield the white light of life but could still wield the various lights of the emotional spectrum to some degree with his natural affinity for being a green lantern showing through. He had quickly discovered that he was in an alternate dimension where super-powered beings did not seem to be prevalent although he had detected several odd power sources within the town that he had found himself in.

Deciding that it would be better to blend in before deciding to try anything else, Kyle had gone to the local school and discovered that he could be a student there using a special scholarship for orphans. Kuoh Academy was one of the most prestigious schools in the country and had been an all girls school until only recently. He easily aced the entrance exams given that he wasn't really a seventeen year old in terms of mental age. Of course having a ring that could tell you all the information you needed to know helped. He managed to forge some identity papers and was able to get himself admitted as a third year. Deciding to stop reminiscing, Kyle pocketed the green ring before closing the box and making his way towards school after having some toast with jam for breakfast.

He arrived in school some time before classes started and casually walked through the front gates. Immediately all attention seemed to be drawn to him as all of his female admirers started shouting his name and pestering him to go out with them. They even gave him a nickname as one of the two princes of the academy with the other prince being a blonde pretty boy in second year. He couldn't help but sweat drop at the antics of these people. He guessed that it was because life was so peaceful here. He also received the glares and curses from all the males who hated his guts. He ignored everyone and calmly strolled to class.

As he got seated in his seat, he still couldn't help but feel cautious around the three people who sat near to him. One of them was Akeno Himejima, a buxom young lady with breasts that seemed to defy gravity with their size. She had long black hair that almost reached the floor and had it tied as a long ponytail with an orange scrunchie. She was dressed in the standard girls uniform of a white dress shirt that seemed to be straining to hold in her assets, a black shoulder cape and corset, magenta skirt and brown dress shoes with black knee-high socks. Seated next to her was Sona Shitouri, the student council president. She had a bob haircut and wore round rimmed glasses and was also dressed in the standard uniform. Seated directly next to Kyle was Rias Gremory. She had a very buxom figure just like Akeno. She wore the standard uniform and wore brown dress shoes with white crew length socks. What had attracted Kyle the most to her though was her long, knee-length crimson hair. Kyle couldn't lie that when he had first looked at her he was attracted to the red head. But as soon as he neared the three of them, the ring went on edge. That was when he had first joined the school.

 _Flashback, Two Months Ago_

"Good morning class. Today we have a new transfer student. Please try to be friendly with him." The homeroom teacher said as she motioned for a boy waiting at the door to come in and introduce himself to the rest of the class.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Kyle Rayner and I came from America and just transferred here after moving to Japan. Pleased to meet everyone and I hope we do get along." Kyle said as he bowed to everyone.

"Oh my god he is so cute." "Yeah. He's so yummy I could just eat him up." "I wonder if a hottie like him is taken already"

"Oh no another pretty boy." "All the pretty boys should just die." "He is the enemy of us all." "Die you stupid pretty boy"

Kyle couldn't help but mentally face palm at all the weird looks everyone in class was giving him. Honestly, one day in a school on this earth was already like this. He was not exactly looking forward to the rest of his stay till he managed to find a way back. And that was if he managed to find a way back. For all he knew he could be stuck here for all eternity. Especially given the fact that if he were to master the white light of life once more he would be damn near immortal. As his eyes scanned the room and its occupants, he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful redhead seated in the window. He looked away as soon as his brown orbs contacted with her turquoise eyes. He snapped out of his daze and looked at the teacher for further instructions. He wasn't exactly experienced in being a student since he had been forced to quit school and work since he was 16. Add to the fact that this place was supposed to be a private academy for the privileged, he really could stick out like a sore thumb easily.

"Does anyone have any questions for Kyle before he takes a seat an begin lessons?" the teacher asked.

"What are your hobbies?" "What club are you planning on joining?" "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I like to draw and paint in my free time. I would like to see what clubs the school has to offer first. And I do not have a girlfriend." Kyle replied although he struggled to answer the last question. Regret over the death of his girlfriend still plagued him to this day even though it was not entirely her fault.

"Okay then Kyle, if you would please take a seat next to Rias." the teacher gestured to the free seat next to the redhead. Kyle smiled at the teacher before moving to his seat.

As soon as Kyle was about to sit down, he felt the green power ring calling to him. He opened up his bag and he was shocked to see that it was indeed reacting to something. Deciding that he would have to file that concern away for now and investigate later, he fished out the books from his bag and started paying attention in class all the while deep in thought about what could possibly be causing the ring to react in such a way. All he knew was that it couldn't have been good. Rings rarely acted in such a way and all those other times it behaved like this usually meant massive trouble was brewing. He was so distracted from class that he started doodling in his textbook. He couldn't help himself after all. School was boring and he knew all this stuff already. He might have been forced to stop school early in his own world but that did not stop him from learning. In fact after becoming a green lantern, Ganthet, who had become like a father to Kyle had made sure that he had completed his education and knew enough to survive as Kyle and not as just a green lantern.

"Kyle, are you paying attention at all?" the teacher bellowed as Kyle looked up from his fully doodled pages to see him staring at him annoyed.

"Yes I was, sir." Kyle said as he quickly hid all of the doodles from the prying eyes of everyone and met the glare from the teacher straight on. He was used to challenging authority after all.

"Very well then, prove it by solving this equation. The method for solving it is similar to the question I just finished explaining." the teacher said with a smirk that suggested that there was no way Kyle would be able to solve the question.

"Oh this question? It's easy you just..." Kyle answered effortlessly as most of the class jaw dropped at how easily he had answered such a difficult question.

"Oh my he is a genius on top of being so charming" "He is so perfect" "I think I just found my prince charming"

"Oh no a genius pretty boy" "Die you genius pretty boy" "Why do they insist on getting in our way"

Kyle couldn't help but mentally face palm at how the supposed cream of the crop were behaving. Is this school really one of the most prestigious around? His thoughts were interrupted once more by the ring of the bell indicating that it was break time now. Wasting no time at all, Kyle immediately packed his stuff and bolted out of the room. Unknown that three faces including the redhead that had been seated next to him were monitoring him very closely.

Kyle ran to a secluded part of the school. More specifically a forested area of the school. Ignoring the odd reasoning behind a school having a so many trees so close together. He walked past an old looking building that was distinctively Victorian themed. He looked around to make sure that there was no one around. He dropped his bag and sat down under a tree. He pulled out the green ring from the bag and put it on as it seemed to activate itself properly after being worn by him.

"Ring, what was the cause of the odd disturbance earlier?" Kyle asked the ring.

{Three unknown powers detected nearby earlier. Advise caution}

"Unknown powers? Who were they from? What exactly are they?" Kyle asked the ring.

{Insufficient Data}

"Normally that wouldn't be possible since the ring knows whatever the guardians know, but I am on an alternate reality. Strange. The people here seem oblivious to the presence of the power sources. I think I might have to keep the ring closer to me now." Kyle thought as he took off the ring and hung it around his neck using a makeshift chain he had pulled out of his bag. He made sure to keep it hidden underneath his shirt before walking back to class. Unknown to him, a pair of turquoise eyes were examining his retreating figure from the old school building with interest.

"Akeno, did you feel it from Kyle as well?" Rias asked as she turned to see her good friend pour her a cup of tea.

"Ufufu, yes I did. It was an odd energy source. It felt unique almost like it had feelings. But it was not hostile. Do you think he has a sacred gear?" Akeno asked Rias as the red head sat at her desk in the room which was the room where her club, the Occult Research Club operated from.

"I think so. Although what exactly it is I do not know. He does not seem to be aware that it is in his possession since he does not know that we are devils." Rias said as she completed the chess puzzle laid out for her by Akeno.

"Ara ara, you solved that one so quickly too. I tried to make that as hard as possible. I'm going to have to try harder next time then." Akeno said as she watched Rias easily solve her puzzle.

"Please do. Also what information did you manage to get about him from Sona?" Rias asked as Akeno handed her a file about the new transfer student, Kyle Rayner that she had gotten from the student council.

"Hmm, it says here that he was abandoned by his father when he was born and his mother died at age 6. Then he lived with his grandfather where he was constantly abused before coming here after getting a special scholarship. A sad life story but still doesn't tell us anything about him and his weird aura." Rias said as she closed the file and handed it back to Akeno.

"Buchou, I think we should return back to class before we are missed." Akeno said as Rias nodded in agreement.

 _Maybe you will be the one who can help me solve my problems, Kyle Rayner._ Rias thought to herself as she an Akeno strolled back to their classroom.

Over the next few days, Kyle had been making mental notes on who the ring seemed to be reacting to. It seemed that there were six people in total that had the unexplainable power that the ring spoke of. The first three were his classmates, Rias, Akeno and Sona. The next one he found was the student council vice-president, Shinra Tsubaki. Then he encountered two juniors with the same kind of vibe. They were Tojou Koneko and Kiba Yuuto. He made sure that he was extra weary around them although they seemed to mean him no harm and this was even justified by the ring labeling them as harboring no ill intents but still, he couldn't help but be on edge. Trouble had a way of chasing after him for some reason.

Return Back to Present Time.

Although Kyle was cautious around the three of them who he shared classes with, he was not openly hostile toward them. Quite the opposite in fact. He often spent lunch with Rias and Akeno and they had often inquired about his life. He was more than happy to interact with them as they too told himself about them. Rias seemed especially interested in him as she would occasionally talk to him on her own which sparked many rumors throughout the school. She had even tried to get him to join the ORC a few times and although he had not openly declined her, he was apprehensive about making a decision. Although he had to admit, Rias was really a goddess incarnate in terms of her beauty and it took all the willpower Kyle had to not succumb to her request.

This time though Kyle was eating his lunch on his own. A rare sight but one which he did not mind. A quiet lunch meant that he had time to draw something on his sketchpad to help him relax and unwind from this nonsense of a place they called an academy. The teachers and classes were okay but the students were really a weird bunch of people. Especially the three known as the perverted trio. Honestly, Kyle thought that they liked getting caught and getting punished judging by how often they were caught and how 'stealthy' their peeking was. Kyle was seated at his usual spot underneath a tree near the old school building. He decided to take a short nap unknown that from the window of the old school building, a familiar crimson haired beauty was watching him curiously.

"Akeno have you had any luck on identifying what that green ring he has is?" Rias asked as she was served tea by Akeno.

"No luck Buchou. It does not match any of the sacred gears that have been documented. Have you had any luck in recruiting him?" Akeno asked as she stood next to Rias' desk.

"Nope although he has been thinking about it. At least that is what he claims. I wish we had more information on what we are dealing with here. That green ring of his is defiantly the source of the energy we are detecting from him." Rias said as she was deep in thought. _Just who exactly are you Kyle Rayner._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the first actual plot filled chapter of IBDIBN. I was heavily influenced by Blue Night and Second Son Of God for this story so that's why they might seem a little similar.**

Chapter 2

Kyle was doing his standard routine of getting up and getting ready for school. For some odd reason, he always felt like he was being watched. He shrugged off the feeling and after pocketing the green ring and looking over the other rings, left to go to school. He had somewhat settled down and gotten used to the fact that he was now in another reality. One where everyone was seemingly normal. He missed some of his good friends dearly but realized that he had little to live for in the other earth either so he just decided to go with the flow.

Kyle walked through the school gates to the usual cheering and jeering from the other students who studied at Kuoh Academy. He externally sighed at all the attention he was receiving from his peers but internally, he was somewhat proud that here he wasn't some broke artist trying to make life work. Here he was just popular student Kyle Rayner. How he loved this new life of his. When he thought about it, it was actually many times better than the old life he had left. Not only was there no other factions trying to kill you or super powered enemies wanting to see your head on a stick, Kyle was comfortable here. Although one thing he sorely missed was the company of his peers specifically the new guardians.

As Kyle was walking past the gymnasium, he hear murmuring from the perverted trio of Kuoh Academy. He found them hilarious because they seemed to be the embodiment of male lust in human form. They were very open about their perverseness which made almost everyone in school steer clear of them. They always tried to peak whenever the girls were changing and this usually resulted in one or all three of them receiving justice from the furious females. Kyle liked watching them. It gave him inspiration for some of his art works. It was a nice break from the typical landscapes and cityscapes that he had gotten used to painting.

Then he looked up to see a scene which he immediately wanted to paint. Rias Gremory, the top idol of the academy, was looking out of the window of the old school building. The Victorian era architecture of the building and its wood construction providing a good contrast to the deep blue sky and white clouds. Her crimson hair flowed beautifully with the wind. Kyle couldn't help but stare at her for a while. She noticed him staring and smiled at him as he quickly turned away. He noticed that she was not only eyeing him nowadays but also one of the perverted trio, the one with an obsession for breasts, Hyodou Issei. Kyle just shrugged it off as convenience and walked into his class. He would paint that scene later on when he got back home.

Time Skip Mid Week.

Kyle was walking to school with an unusual skip to his step. He had completed his painting of the scene he had seen on Monday much faster than expected and he was ecstatic with the results. To most people, it almost look like a photograph of that exact scene. He enjoyed his carefree life. No need to worry about money since everything was paid for in full and he was given quite a large monthly allowance which allowed him to splurge on all of his art materials such as paints and canvas.

He walked into school to usual sights. Nothing really interesting him at all. That was until he walked past a group of trees. He could have sworn that he saw someone watching him from there but shrugged it off. He had been much more lax now and didn't keep the ring tied to his neck instead choosing to just keep it in his pocket or bag. He was oddly inspired to paint something new by those group of trees. He continued walking toward his class when he noticed a scene that he would never think possible. The perverted trio were at their usual peeping spot to peep on the girls who wanted to change after morning training. But oddly enough, one of them was refusing to peep. Kyle listened in with mild interest.

"What are you saying Issei?" Mohotma said.

"I said I am not peeping anymore I have a girlfriend now." Issei said.

"You are lying." the other two rebuked.

"No I am not. Here I have a picture of her." Issei said in defense.

"You just took this from the internet. There is no way a girl this pretty would want to be in a relationship with an open pervert like you." the two of them rebutted.

"Whatever. I don't need you guys anymore now that I have Yuuma." Issei said before leaving his two closest friends.

"I can't help but agree with those other two. The fact that a girl is suddenly interested in Issei is highly suspect." Kyle thought to himself before walking back to class. Maybe he would stalk Issei for some time to see if the girl really meant him any harm. After all, Issei had also been identified by the ring to have an odd power within, one that was different from the others the ring had picked up in the school. Unknown to Kyle, two figures were watching him and Issei from the old school building.

"So Buchou, what do you intend to do about Issei and Kyle?" Akeno asked as Rias walked back into the clubroom after both Kyle and Issei had disappeared for their classes.

"Issei will be kept under close surveillance now that the fallen angels have taken an interest in him. As for Kyle well I will talk to him myself." Rias said.

"Ara Ara, is Buchou trying to put the moves on Kyle? How sad, I wanted him for myself." Akeno said with a cute pout while placing her finger on her cheek for a child look.

"Akeno, I have no romantic interests with a boy especially not a normal human. Besides all I want is him to be a part of my peerage for his power." Rias said in defense. Although Akeno was able to see the light tinge of pink around her cheeks.

"Whatever you say Buchou. I for one wouldn't deny wanting to press myself against those rock hard abs of his and his brains and art skills impress me as well." Akeno said while licking her lips seductively.

"Whatever Akeno. We should be going to class." Rias said as she walked out of the room with Akeno close behind her.

Lunch Time.

Kyle was enjoying his lunch in private in peace and quiet in his usual spot at a bench underneath some trees. He looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw a familiar head of crimson hair approaching him. Rias sat down next to Kyle and seemed to want something from him. He sighed before closing his bento box, yes he had learnt to eat out of bento boxes now. Something which he found alien at first but then got used to since it seemed to be the only reasonable thing available.

"You want something from me Rias?" Kyle said turning to her.

As soon as Kyle turned to face her, Rias couldn't help but feel her heart flutter at how he treated her like an ordinary student. Despite being one of the great princes of Kuoh Academy, Kyle never seemed to care about titles and always addressed everyone with respect but without putting them on a pedestal or anything. His warm smile didn't help her either. She suddenly felt at a loss for words.

"You okay there Rias? You seem a little flustered." Kyle said with a raised eyebrow. Usually Rias acted with dignity and grace befitting her title and always carried herself with an air of confidence. But to see her like some shy high school girl trying to confess to their crush made Kyle giggle internally.

"Ano... Umm..." Rias said not able to form proper words or explain the feelings she was having.

"Yes Rias?" Kyle said trying to help the redhead on to what she wanted.

"Could you please teach me how to paint better?" Rias blurted out. Kyle chucked as Rias tried to regain her composure and act with more dignity.

"Sure I wouldn't mind. I can bring you over to my apartment where I have a lot of art supplies to teach you how to paint." Kyle said casually. He would be lying if he said that he didn't find Rias attractive.

"Thanks a lot Kyle. Would this Saturday be too much of a bother for you?" Rias said with glee.

"Hmm, not at all. I'll meet you at the cafe that is popular among the students. We can have breakfast there then I can show you to my place." Kyle said.

"Sure. I look forward to it." Rias said as she left Kyle alone to his thoughts.

"I haven't felt like this since my first girlfriend. I wonder what made me want to offer to teach her? Maybe I should try to find someone to have a stable relationship with. After all, it seems I am stuck here for quite some time. And not like I really want to or need to return back to my own realm after all. I like it here. But can I learn to love again? All my previous relationships were disastrous. They all died. Oh well. Cross that bridge when its time I guess. Better get back to class. Don't want to be late after all." Kyle thought to himself.

End of the School Day.

Kyle was lazily walking back towards his apartment. If there was anything he hated about his current life, it was school. He really hated it. The thought of being closed in for hours a day with no emotional outlet really irked him but it was still a walk in the park to deal with compared to universe destroying events or reality warping monsters. As he was walking, he bumped into Issei who was walking together with a girl who had long black hair and wore a school uniform that was not the Kuoh academy one but instead had a maroon blazer with an embroidered P on it.

"Oh hello Kyle, fancy meeting you here." Issei said happily.

"Nice to meet you to. I presume that is the girlfriend you keep boasting to everyone about?" Kyle said. He had to give it to Issei, the girl was quite a beauty although not of the standards of Rias or Akeno. Kyle highly doubted that anyone could match Rias though. Especially with that red hair of hers. Not in Kyle's book at least.

"Yes he is. This is Yuuma Amano. Yuuma, this is Kyle. He is one of the seniors at my school." Issei said as he introduce Yuuma and Kyle.

"A pleasure to meet you Kyle." Yuuma said with a polite bow. Kyle immediately went on edge when his ring started to act up around this girl.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. Sorry to cut the meeting short. But I have somewhere I need to be so I'll see you around in school Issei." Kyle said with a quick wave before running back to his apartment. As soon as he reached there, he pulled out the green lantern ring from his pocket and put it on.

"Ring explain earlier reaction to Yuuma Amano." Kyle said to the ring.

[Caution Advised. Subject has hostile energy signature.]

"Is it the same as the other five and Issei?" Kyle asked.

[No. The five other energy signatures and Issei carry no ill intent. Yuuma Amano however does. Extreme caution is advised]

"I see. Then there really is more to this world then I know and this Yuuma Amano is not what she seems and Issei is in grave danger." Kyle thought as he put away the ring. He got to his room and set down his stuff before taking a shower. Once he was done, he finished his school work and started to paint. Painting not only helped to relieve his stress and relax, it also helped him think. And now he was thinking about whether Rias seemingly taking an interest in Issei all of a sudden and him meeting with Yuuma Amano was linked in any way to the mysterious power that Issei had and seemed to be unaware of.

Sighing to himself, Kyle eyed his new piece of work with contempt. It was only halfway done but he could already picture the whole think in his mind. It depicted the forested area of the school at night with a full moon and with the old school building in the background. Among those trees was a figure hidden in shadows. The figure cast a long shadow under the moonlight which revealed it to be a female with cat like features. Kyle had no idea why he wanted to put that in but he just felt like it. It was getting quite late and so Kyle decided to sleep. Before he did, Kyle eyed two of his works. One of them was the painting of Rias looking out of the Old school building window while the other was the painting of when he first achieved the ability to channel all seven spectrums and become a white lantern. (Google it or something. I read/ saw it in the third army comic).

"Maybe someday..." Kyle thought to himself before going off to sleep.

Saturday Morning.

Kyle finished getting one of his spare rooms ready for Rias when she came by later. He had prepared some canvas and some paint for them to use for the lesson later. He had made sure to lock the room that held all of his completed works since he wasn't sure how she would react to some of his works. Especially the one about her. He looked over his quaint little five room apartment one more time before putting on a blue jacket over his green shirt and grabbing a black beret. He locked the door behind him and strolled towards their agreed meeting place. He walked into the cafe and saw many of the students that he could recognize some of them, mainly the girls, were part of his unofficial fan club that sometimes chased him around school. He looked around and saw that Rias was already there waiting for him. She was dressed in her school uniform. He walked up to her and smiled as she looked up at him and smiled back.

"Were you kept waiting long?" Kyle asked as he took the seat opposite to her.

"No. You arrived just in time. I have been wanting to try out this cafe for quite some time since the other students always gave it high praise but I've just never had a reason to." Rias said.

"Well then I am glad that I could introduce you to something new then. By the way why are you still wearing the school uniform? It's Saturday and I would think that someone as pretty as you would know to get out of such dull clothes." Kyle said. Rias blushed a little at his comment about her beauty. She was used to receiving compliments but she never has she felt around him. Just being in her presence made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Well, I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me if I wore anything else. Anyway, let's eat. I'm starving. What would you recommend me to have here?" Rias said. The two enjoyed breakfast together while talking about random things related to school and things like that. After they were done with breakfast, Kyle led Rias back to his apartment for her painting lesson.

"Well this is quite a nice apartment Kyle. Do you live here alone?" Rias asked.

"Yeah. I grew up as an orphan never knowing who my parents were. I got the scholarship from the school and manage to afford this place." Kyle said.

"I'm sorry for bringing up such a delicate issue." Rias said while chiding herself for not remembering that Sona told her that he was an orphan on a school scholarship.

"It's alright. You were curious that's all. Besides. I learnt that wallowing in the past is something that only serves to hold us back. I've learnt to forgive them and move on with my life just as they probably have with theirs. Now, then follow me and we can start your lesson." Kyle said as he led Rias to the room he had prepared. Rias was surprised by how wise Kyle's words were. It hinted that he was much wiser than what his appearance showed. This made Kyle even more attractive in her eyes.

For the next few hours, Kyle thought Rias how to paint. He went over the basics from how to mix paint to create the right consistency and colors to the different kinds of brush strokes that can be used to paint with. Then he showed her how to paint a very simple scene of a sunset and guided her through something similar so that she could summarized all that he had thought her. By the time they were done, it was already late afternoon.

"Thank you very much for the lesson Kyle. I really learnt a lot." Rias said.

"No problem Rias. It would be rude of me not to offer but since it's already lunch time, would you like something to eat?" Kyle asked.

"Sure I wouldn't mind something to eat. I am starting to feel a little hungry right now." Rias said as Kyle nodded and left to prepare some lunch for the two of them.

Rias decided to explore the apartment a little. As she was exploring, she noticed a box. She opened the box and discovered that inside it were seven rings. Similar to the green one that she sometimes noticed Kyle having in his possession in school. There was a red one, an orange one, a yellow one, a blue one, a indigo one and a violet one in addition to the green one that was also inside. She could feel the power radiating from the rings and decided to close it before Kyle noticed her snooping around. She walked towards the dining area when a wonderful aroma invaded her nostrils. As she made her way toward the dining area, she noticed one of the rooms was closed. She wondered why the door was closed but shrugged it off as she finally felt her hunger settling in.

"Wow Kyle. This food tastes great. Where did you learn to cook food like this?" Rias asked as she happily ate the food Kyle had prepared. The meal consisted of fish, eggs, vegetables and rice.

"Well, when you live alone for so long I guess you learn a few things. After all, one does need food to survive." Kyle said casually.

"I see. Say Kyle where are all your paintings? I'm sure you paint quite a bit in your spare time." Rias said.

"Umm, they are in one of the rooms. I don't mind showing them to you if you promise not to judge me for them." Kyle said while absentmindedly rubbing the back of his head.

"I will not judge you for them Kyle. I promise." Rias said with a sparkle in her eyes that forced Kyle to give in and show her to the locked room with his paintings. Immediately her eyes scrutinized two of his works. The painting of her and the one of him as a white lantern.

"Sorry. You must think I'm quite creepy for painting you without asking. It's just that I felt so inspired that day when I saw you looking out the club window." Kyle said. Rias didn't really mind the painting of her. In fact, she really liked it. She was touched that someone would make something so beautiful. However, her attention was more focused towards the painting of Kyle surrounded by a layer of white light. Around him were depictions of Kyle with different appearances each with a different color.

"You must think I am pretty crazy to imagine myself like that. I was inspired by a dream I had after I bought those rings as a set. Pretty funny if you ask me." Kyle said as he noticed Rias' fascination with the work. Rias was still examining the piece curiously. Each color seemed to be linked to a different emotion. With the combined emotions representing life as the white light. Red was rage, Orange was greed, yellow was fear, green was will, blue was hope, indigo was compassion and violet was love.

"No I think it's pretty cool. Hey, could I have the painting of me? I think it would be nice to hang in the old school building." Rias said as she turned her attention back to the painting of her. It looked almost like a photograph in the way that it was so perfect.

"Take it. Consider it a gift for not chewing me out as a stalker or a creeper for painting you without permission." Kyle said as he grabbed the painting and passed it to Rias.

"I don't mind being your subject at all Kyle." Rias said as Kyle escorted her to the door.

"And if you want to, you could always ask. I would be more than happy to model for you and allow you to have intimate research material." Rias said seductively before leaving. She had was so close to Kyle that her breasts were mashed against Kyle and her face was only inches from his.

"Gosh that girl is good at being a seductress." Kyle said as he pinched the bridge of his nose to stem a nosebleed and also get his brain out of the gutter.

"She was eyeing this painting quite curiously earlier. And I know she touched the rings in my room too. Was it just out of curiosity or does she actually know what I am?" Kyle thought to himself as he played with the green lantern ring that was in his hand.

ORC Clubroom.

Rias appeared in the ORC clubroom with the painting in hand. She put the painting down next to her desk and walked around the room thinking where exactly to place such a painting. Eventually she settled on a place in the corner of the room. She got to work using magic to hang the painting up just as a red magic circle with her family crest appeared in the room as Akeno came through it.

"Ara ara Buchou, it seems that you had fun on your little date with Kyle." Akeno teased as she eyed the painting and thought that it was truly an impressive piece of work.

"Akeno, it was not a date. I was simply scouting out a possible peerage member." Rias said as she tried to hide her flustered face from Akeno.

"Now now Rias. No need to deny it. After all, I highly doubt you actually talked to him about joining the peerage. It would seem that you got sidetracked by his painting of you." Akeno said.

"How did you know it was from him?" Rias blurted out.

"I saw his signature in the bottom right corner. Anyway, tell me what he was like." Akeno said as she made tea for the both of them. Rias was done hanging the painting and so sat down in her usual seat behind her desk.

"Well the lesson sure was fun. He treated me like a normal high school girl. He was kind to me and he also managed to resist my charm spell." Rias said.

"Wow, it seems Kyle is quite the gentleman. But how did he resist your charm spell?" Akeno said.

"That I do not know. I have a feeling it has to do with those rings of his." Rias said.

"Rings? I thought he only had one. The green one that he sometimes wore around his neck." Akeno said.

"That's what I thought too until I explored his room a little. I found a box that had six other rings just like it and they all seemed to radiate the same kind of power but with a different edge to it." Rias said.

"Do you have any idea what they do?" Akeno asked now fully curious as to how Kyle Rayner has not only one ring that is powerful but six others just like it.

"He brushed them off as some toys he bought at a flea market. The problem is I do not know if he knows that they contain power or not. Although what was even more intriguing was this painting of himself." Rias said as she showed Akeno the painting of Kyle as a white lantern.

"You don't think that this is what the rings are for do you?" Akeno asked.

"I cannot be certain. He claims to have seen it in his dream and painted it out accordingly. It could be the rings reaching out subconsciously to him." Rias said.

"That still doesn't tell us much about Kyle. And his ring does not match the records of any sacred gears. You don't think it's a longinus in disguise do you?" Akeno said.

"No it wouldn't be possible for a longinus to take such a form. And besides the energy felt different from the kind we sensed from Issei. Speaking of Issei, what is his current status?" Rias said.

"It seems the fallen angel will be making her move on Sunday since they are having a date then." Akeno said.

"I see. Then I will have my familiar give him one of our fliers and then convert him." Rias said.

"Then what about Kyle?" Akeno asked.

"We will have to watch him for now. I will deal with him slowly to try and get him to join." Rias said.

"You know we don't have much time if we are to prevent 'that' from happening." Akeno said.

"I know Akeno. I know." Rias said with a sigh.

Sunday, Park Fountain.

Issei Hyodou was having the best day of his life. The pervert was finally able to get a girlfriend and had spent the day with her. It could not have been a more perfect day for him. He made sure to act as prim and proper as possible with the girl and she seemed to enjoy how he brought her around town. They had gone shopping, eaten at a cafe and even visited a fun fair that day. The pair were now seated on a park bench with Yuuma resting her head against Issei's shoulder.

"Hey, Yuuma, did you enjoy yourself today?" Issei asked.

"I did. For a pervert you do know how to treat a lady." Yuuma said as Issei rubbed the back of his head and had a smile on his face.

"Hey Issei, would you do something for me?" Yuuma said while distancing herself from Issei.

"Sure Yuuma. Anything for you." Issei said with a smile.

"Will you please die for me?" Yuuma said as her appearance changed. She grew taller and her hair grew slightly longer with her body becoming more curvaceous. Her clothes were ripped off and replaced with leather straps that barely covered her and left little to the imagination.

"What did you say Yuuma?" Issei asked as he stumbled off the bench. He was trying not to pass out from seeing the girl in front of him.

"I am the fallen angel Raynare and as I said before, could you please die for me?" Raynare said as black wings sprouted from her back. Issei's eyes went wide as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looked down to see that he had been stabbed by a spear made of light.

"Kuh...hurgh." Issei spit out blood as he fell to the floor. The blood from the wound pooling underneath his body.

"If you want to blame someone then blame god for giving you a powerful sacred gear. You were a threat to us and so you had to be eliminated." Raynare said as she looked at Issei's body.

"To think that this world isn't as clean as it seemed. I thought that this life would be normal with nothing odd going on but I guess every world has its secrets." a voice from the trees said.

"Who are you and how did you manage to break through the barrier?" Raynare said as she looked around.

"Oh is that what it was supposed to be? It was little effort for my ring to break through." Kyle said as he made himself known to the fallen angel.

"You are another one of my targets. Interesting that you would choose to come here. Oh well. I can't leave any targets here so will you please die for me?" Raynare said as she hurled a light spear towards Kyle.

"So I guess I really haven't been avoiding the attention of the mysteries of the world at all and it seems that just as I know of them, they know of me." Kyle said as he just stood still waiting for the spear to hit him. Raynare's eyes went wide when a green energy surrounded Kyle and the spear of light just shattered upon impact.

"Is that your sacred gear?" Raynare asked not understanding how her attack could be blocked by him so easily.

"Lady, I have no idea what this sacred whatever you are talking about. This is my green lantern ring and it is one of the most powerful weapons in the universe." Kyle said as he flew towards Raynare who had taken to the skies with her wings to try and create some distance between her and Kyle.

"You impudent brat. I'll kill you." Raynare proclaimed as she hurled a large number of small light spears towards Kyle. Kyle was calm and collect as he generated a shield to block the spears.

"My turn." Kyle said with a smirk as he created a chaingun and proceeded to fire green energy bullets at Raynare. He purposely missed hitting anything vital but created many miniscule cuts and gashes on Raynare's body and wings using the chaingun construct.

"I'll kill you the next time we meet human." Raynare said as she retreated in a mass of black feathers.

"That was so boring. I barely got to do anything in that fight." Kyle muttered as he turned around to look at Issei and was surprised to see a familiar person standing next to him.

Some time Earlier, with Issei.

While Kyle was busy toying with the fallen angel, the dying Issei had pulled out the flyer that he had received from Rias' familiar earlier that day. Some of his blood spilled onto it and as the barely conscious Issei looked at the words on the flyer, he felt implored by those words and made a wish.

"I don't... want to... die. No..., I cannot... die. I am... still a virgin. I... wish... to live." Issei said weakly.

As if on cue, a red magic circle formed next to Issei and out of it stepped a single person. A young lady with a buxom figure and could be easily identified by her flowing crimson hair. Rias Gremory looked down at who had summoned her surprised that the person carrying out the summoning had enough desire to summon her instead of her peerage. She looked down at the one who summoned her and smirked before looking back up to see a young man surrounded by a green energy toying with the fallen angel. She turned her attention back to Issei.

"Don't worry. You will live. I'll pick up your life. Because from now on, you will live for my sake." Rias said as she pulled out what looked like a red chess piece.

Back With Kyle after chasing away Raynare.

Kyle watched as Rias placed several chess pieces on Issei. He heard her chant some words as a red magic circle formed beneath the dead boy. Then suddenly, the chess pieces disappeared into Issei's chest before the ring told Kyle that Issei now exhibited the same signature as Rias and the other's back at school.

"Oh wow, you took all eight pawns. You must have a really strong sacred gear Issei." Rias remarked as she watched all her eight pawn pieces be used to revive Issei.

"Rias Gremory." Kyle said as he approached her. His shield still active as he approached with caution since he not only did not know what she was but also her intentions towards him.

"Kyle, so you were the one fighting with that fallen angel. I'm impressed. It looks like that green ring of yours is special after all." Rias said with a smirk.

"You know my secret and I know that you aren't human. We both want answers so what's say we meet tomorrow after school to discuss things?" Kyle said before quickly leaving.

"Oh no Kyle. My interest in you has just increased. We will be meeting each other much sooner than you think." Rias said as she snapped her fingers and another magic circle formed next to her with Akeno appearing through it.

"You called Buchou?" Akeno said as she looked down at the revived Issei.

"Yes, please take care of Issei tonight. I have other matters to attend to. Make sure to tell him that someone will pick him up after school." Rias ordered as Akeno nodded and approached Issei.

"Your business wouldn't happen to do with one Kyle Rayner surrounded by a mysterious green aura would it?" Akeno said.

"how did you know?" Rias said assuming that she had been the only other one besides the fallen angel to see it.

"Oh I have my means. But whatever. Go chase after your little crush Buchou. I'll handle the pervert." Akeno said as Rias blushed furiously.

"He is not my crush Akeno." Rias said as she disappeared via magic circle.

 **A/N: And so Rias learns of Kyle's mysterious power. What happens when the two of them meet once more? What will Kyle tell them and what will Kyle learn about them?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay new Chapter. I am planning on having Kyle reveal who he really is to everyone during his duel with Riser. Also, I am at odds as to how much of Kyle's power should be shown off during the duel. The current flow for the duel will be Green first then ending with Yellow. Planning on ending it with fear because it makes sense since Riser still has his regeneration and Kyle wouldn't be able to do anything about it without grievously injuring Riser. Using the yellow ring would however allow Kyle to end the duel by breaking Riser's mind since the ring knows what the target fears most. Read and Review and help to direct this story guys!**

Chapter 3- Meeting and Ally

Kyle woke up in the morning to the familiar sight of his room. He tried to move both of his hands but found that he could only move his left arm. He felt an unfamiliar sensation around his right arm. He moved his right arm and found that it was rubbing against something soft. He gave it a squeeze and the immediate reaction was a moan. Immediately Kyle panicked and pulled off the covers.

"Gyah!" Kyle said as he pulled off the covers to reveal a naked Rias sleeping next to him with her arms tightly wrapped around his right arm. He immediately panicked and pulled himself free of the girl and fell of the bed with a loud thud. His reaction managed to cause Rias to wake up.

"Mhmm... that was a wonderful sleep." Rias said as she rubbed her eyes sleepily before sitting up on the bed. She made no attempt at all to hide her nudity. She stretched her arms causing her breasts to jiggle as Kyle quickly turned around to give her some privacy.

"What are you doing in my room and in my bed naked Rias?" Kyle asked as he made sure to have his green ring in his hand just in case. He turned around to look at her still naked form and quickly looked away again since Rias still made no attempt at covering herself.

"I came here last night looking for answers after I had finished taking care of Issei. But when I got here you were already asleep so I decided to join you. I can't sleep while I'm naked." Rias said casually while looking down at Kyle who had his ring on and was facing her now. He pinched the bridge of his nose to prevent a nosebleed and also to have him focus.

"Okay. Before we give each other the answers you want, why don't you go get dressed so I can at least have some semblance of sanity and focus in the conversation?" Kyle said.

"Oh come now Kyle don't be such a prude. I don't mind you looking at me one bit. In fact all you have to do is ask." Rias said seductively while going behind Kyle and pushing her soft mounds into his back.

"Please get dressed Rias." Kyle said as he used his ring to form a giant hand that picked her up and another that helped her get dressed. After she was dressed, Kyle got dressed himself and asked her to join him at the dining table for breakfast.

"Great food as usual Kyle." Rias said as she enjoyed the simple breakfast that he had quickly whipped up for the two of them.

"Okay that stuff aside. I guess you aren't exactly human and neither is that pervert boy Issei right?" Kyle said as he relaxed into his seat. His green lantern ring still present on his right hand even though he knew Rias wouldn't do anything stupid.

"No I am not. You see I am a devil." Rias said as she revealed her devil wings to Kyle. She expected Kyle to be shocked or anything but Kyle was still completely relaxed.

"Am I right to assume that the members of your Occult Research club are also devils and that the student council members are also devils?" Kyle said casually.

"Yes they are. I am surprised that you know and you seem to be taking things in stride quite well." Rias remarked as she folded her wings.

"Yes well I have seen a lot so this really doesn't surprise me and I have suspected that there were a few non-human beings in the school for some time." Kyle said casually.

"Now that you know what I am why don't you tell me what you are?" Rias said as she eyed the ring cautiously. It had traces of light from it yet it didn't hurt her when those hands he formed using the energy touched her earlier.

"I am just a human. This is a power ring. One of seven. Each harnesses a specific part of what is called the emotional spectrum in order to use as a weapon. Green is will, Blue is hope, Yellow is fear, Red is rage, violet is love, indigo is compassion and orange is avarice." Kyle said.

"And so what can the rings do and how did you find them?" Rias asked.

"The rings can allow me to do anything I want. It makes the user's imagination a reality so long as the user has the necessary emotional capacity to fuel said ring. Although there are some unique features that are inherent to each ring. I told you before I picked this up at a flea market as a set. Then one day the green ring attached itself to me and as they say, the rest is history." Kyle said.

"But how is it that we know nothing about the existence of such power rings?" Rias asked.

"Beats me. Maybe it's similar to how humans know nothing about your kind and whatever that girl who killed Issei was." Kyle said with a casual shrug.

"That woman who killed Issei was a fallen angel. Anyway, I can tell you more about the history of the three factions later on with Issei since he needs to know as well. We need to be getting to school." Rias said as she got up from her seat.

"Relax Rias. I can get us there in a jiffy." Kyle said as he swapped out his green ring for an indigo one.

[Compassion]

In a bright flash of indigo light, the two of them found themselves in the Occult Research Clubroom. Rias was surprised when she opened her eyes. The teleportation was instantaneous and was much better than any magic spell could hope to achieve.

"So I'm guessing that the Indigo ring's power is to teleport." Rias said as she grabbed her things from the room and walked out with Kyle.

"That's right." Kyle said as he took off the indigo ring and placed it in a compartment in his bag that contained the other rings. The only exception was the green ring which he always made sure to keep on his person within easy reach.

The two of them walked into class and heard the usual cries from the student body. Kyle was somewhat annoyed at the new cries that presumed that he and Rias were somehow in a relationship. Oh he did not hate Rias but for now, he was mixed as to how trusting he should be towards her considering that she is a devil and all. But thus far, she had shown nothing hostile towards him and her behavior was mostly normal, well with the exception of her sleeping naked in his bed. Kyle mumbled a greeting to everyone as he sat down in his desk with a pondering expression on his face. He pulled out his books for the day and paid attention to class or at least tried to as usual before he got bored and started doodling.

After School was over.

Once school had ended, Kyle was requested by Akeno to follow her back to the Occult Research Clubroom to meet Rias. Kyle noted that Rias had left early from class on the basis of club business and he had not even noticed her absence. Must have been really absorbed in his doodling or distracted by how much of the truth he should reveal to them. He decided that for now, he would only explain the bare minimum of his powers and hope that they bought it. He would reveal his true origin to them once he deemed them worthy enough of his trust.

He walked into the clubroom after Akeno had opened the door for him. He took a seat on one of the couches and thanked Akeno for serving him tea. He noted that there was a shower in the corner of the room that was currently being occupied and he assumed that the one using it was Rias. After a while, another person walked into the room. It was Koneko Tojou a first year who wore the standard girls uniform except without the shoulder cape. She had a loli figure and sat down on the couch opposite after the two exchanged greetings and started eating candy. Not long after that, Issei and Kiba walked into the room.

"Hello Kyle. Nice to see you here today." Kiba greeted. Kiba was a blonde second year and the one Kyle shared the title of Prince of Kuoh with.

"Nice to meet you Kyle. Is that Koneko? The school's unofficial mascot?" Issei asked as he looked around the room.

"Hello Issei, Kiba." Kyle said with a smile as Kiba went to take a seat on the same couch as Kyle. Issei on the other hand was distracted by the running shower and caught sight of the figure through the translucent curtain.

"Oh my is that Rias Gremory? The top idol of the school?" Issei blurted out as he ogled her luscious form. Akeno walked up from next to the shower and greeted Issei.

"Hello, I am Akeno Himejima and I am the vice-president of the Occult Research Club." Akeno said with a bow which made her breasts jiggle and draw Issei's attention to them.

"Ah, nice to meet you to Akeno." Issei greeted back. He was suddenly lifted off the ground by a giant green hand and placed onto the couch.

"You truly are the worst pervert ever. You could barely focus for more than a second when greeting her. Disgusting." Kyle said as Issei just glared at him.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. I had to take a shower since I couldn't take one in the morning because someone insisted that I got dressed before showering." Rias said while pouting towards Kyle. Kyle was about to buckle under pressure but his years as a green lantern made his mental tenacity much harder to falter.

"Not my fault someone decided to sneak into my bed and use me as a pillow while naked." Kyle said with a smirk towards Rias.

"What! Kyle got to see Rias naked? That is not fair. He got to see Rias' breasts!" Issei roared but was quickly silenced by a slap from a green hand.

"Shut up you pervert. Your perversion is really the worst I have ever seen. No wonder all the girls hate you." Kyle said.

"Anyway that aside, Issei we are here to tell you something important." Rias said as everyone else except for Kyle stood next to her.

"Okay so what did you need to tell me?" Issei said.

"Issei, I shall get straight to the point. We are all devils here and you are one too." Rias said as everyone revealed their devil wings.

"Huh devils? And I am one too?" Issei said in disbelief as he looked to see that he had devil wings as well.

"Now relax Issei and let me explain the situation to you." Rias said as she went on to explain the three factions and the evil pieces system used to revive people as devils. Kyle was also listening intently at this.

"Devils? Angels? Fallen Angels? This is a lot for me to take in right now." Issei said as he slumped back into his seat on the couch.

"So this world isn't as plain as it seems to be. Now what did you want from me? I am after all the only human here amongst a group of devils." Kyle said.

"I would like to extend to you an offer to become a member of my peerage." Rias said.

"I don't know from what I have heard it seems like I would become your slave so I think I will have to kindly reject that offer of yours." Kyle said.

"Certainly some devils do see their peerage as slaves but I assure you that the Gremory family treats their peerage like family. I swear this on my honor as the heiress of the house." Rias said.

"I will still have to decline your offer there princess besides, judging by the fact that Issei there took 8 pawns and has as much skill as a drunk chimpanzee, I highly doubt you can convert me." Kyle said casually.

"Why don't we test that theory of yours." Rias said as she pulled out a device that would allow her to measure the cost of person to be revived as a devil. She turned it on and pointed it to Kyle. Her jaw almost dropped when the device confirmed Kyle's theory. It said that he couldn't be revived as a devil. That his potential was immeasurable.

"Told you so Princess." Kyle said as he took a sip from the now cool tea.

"How is that even possible? There are only a few cases of people not being able to be revived as devils and they are usually at least on par with the satans or seraphs." Rias said in complete shock.

"I have another theory. It might be because these rings which harness emotions of mine have no upper limits. Like I told you before they have the ability to make real whatever their user imagines as long as the user has the emotional capacity to carry it out." Kyle explained as he relaxed into his seat.

"That would make sense. Would you care to explain more about your powers like what each ring does?" Rias asked.

"I told you before each ring channels a unique emotion. Rage, avarice, fear, will, hope, compassion and love. The seven colors of the rainbow. Let's just say that all the rings have a value of power of 100. This is split between sanity and strength. The rings on the outermost sides of the spectrum greatest effect on the user often affecting their sanity in exchange for a higher base power level." Kyle explained.

"And that is why you use the green ring most often. It is the center color and therefore has the least effect on the user." Rias said as she caught on quickly.

"That's right. The green ring has the least effect on me when I use it. The red and violet rings affecting me the most." Kyle said.

"And which ring is the most powerful?" Rias asked.

"The blue ring of hope is the most powerful and also the most useless." Kyle said.

"That statement made no sense at all." Rias said as she tried to comprehend the meaning of his words.

"Think about it. Hope is nothing without the willpower to enact it." Kyle explained.

"That means that it needs an active green ring in order to be able to work properly." Rias said as she understood the meaning behind those words.

"That's right. But at the same time hope is something that cannot be fully snuffed out." Kyle said.

"Alright Kyle since I can't convert you into a devil, I would like to offer you an alliance with the devils." Rias said.

"And why would you be so interested in a truce with me? Are you looking to start another war?" Kyle asked.

"No I have no intention to. My brother is the current leader is the leader of the devils and he has no intention of starting a war at all." Rias said.

"Siblings in high places I see." Kyle said.

"Indeed. Now I would rather count you as an ally than a possible enemy. We mean you no harm and I am sure you do not mean us any harm as well. So what do you say Kyle Rayner? Allies? Friends?" Rias said as she walked up to him.

"Fine I'll accept. Seeing as how as of now I've already managed to piss off the fallen angels, some help navigating this unknown world might prove useful." Kyle said as he shook hands with Rias. The Gremory house symbol appeared on his hand to signify his truce to the house of Gremory.

"Good now if you need anything just ask. Issei, have you managed to digest everything?" Rias said as she turned toward the still mumbling Issei.

"Let me help you with that." Kyle said as he created a large green hand that picked Issei up to face Rias and a smaller one that slapped him back to his senses.

"Thank you Kyle. Now Issei do you remember Yuuma Amano?" Rias said as Issei's eyes widened in surprise that she knew Yuuma when everyone else he asked today had forgotten her.

"Yes but how did you? Everyone else thinks she doesn't exist." Issei said.

"Her real name is Raynare and she was tasked with killing you. She managed to complete her job and was driven off by Kyle." Rias said.

"I was wondering why she wanted to kill him so badly. Something about a sacred gear that was a threat to them and how I was also a threat to them because of the rings." Kyle said.

"Yes a sacred gear is a gift from god given to individuals. Many of the famous people have them. Issei, you must be in possession of quite a powerful sacred gear to have drawn the attention of the fallen angels." Rias said as Kyle let go of Issei who now seemed stable enough to stand.

"And that's when you revived me as a devil." Issei muttered as he finally started getting to grips with his new life.

"Now try activating your sacred gear." Rias said.

"How do I do that?" Issei asked.

"Just focus and imagine the most powerful thing in your mind. The magic surrounding this building should be able to help you pull out your sacred gear." Rias said.

"Strongest thing in my mind huh." Issei said as he closed his eyes. He focused and pictured Son Goku in his mind. He felt an odd sensation on his left arm and opened his eyes to see that he had a red gauntlet on it.

"That is your sacred gear Issei. It looks like a twice critical a common sacred gear among warriors that doubles their strength. Odd that the fallen angel would think you were such a big threat with such a common sacred gear." Rias said.

"Well then since pervert boy here has finished activating his powers, do you happen to have any books about the three factions Rias? I would like to learn more about them." Kyle said.

"Yes I do. Here are five books on the basics of the three factions and their history." Rias said as she summoned five books with magic and handed them to Kyle.

"Thanks." Kyle said as he sat down. He had his ring scan the books which piques Rias' interest.

"What are you doing there Kyle?" Rias said as she watched him scan the last two books.

"I'm having the ring assimilate the information within the books to help me out when I need it. More importantly, shouldn't you be focusing on your new pawn. Like telling him what being a devil means?" Kyle said.

"Wait you learnt all that without reading the books?" Rias said.

"The ring told me." Kyle said casually as materialized pages of the book using his ring to start reading proper.

"Alright then Issei, as of now you are the lowest kind of devil. A newly reincarnated devil. If you work hard, you can climb up and become a high-class devil and earn your own peerage." Rias said.

"My own servants? Do I get to do anything with them? Including sex? So they are my harem?" Issei said with a sudden renewed vigor.

"I don't see why not." Rias replayed while Kyle created a green hand to pinch his nose to get himself to focus. Issei's perverseness was really starting to get to Kyle. Koneko on the other hand was muttering pervert at Issei. Kiba was just giving him a weary smile and Akeno was giggling into her hand.

"Alright. So how do I get started with becoming a harem king?" Issei asked.

"You can start by handing out these flyers." Rias said as she made a stack of flyers appear in Issei's arms.

"Alright. I shall not disappoint you Rias." Issei said.

"One more thing, with the exception of Kyle, everyone calls me Buchou here and I expect you to do the same." Rias said.

"Hai, Buchou. I will not let you down." Issei said as he rushed out with a perverted grin. He was still dreaming about finally getting a harem just like he has always wanted.

"I have to hand it to the kid. His lust is a very strong driving factor for him." Kyle said as he continued his reading.

"I'm surprised that you so quickly took up my offer of being an ally." Rias said as she sat down next to Kyle.

"My ring detected no hostility from any of you which was why I wasn't against forming an alliance with you. Besides it's always better to have allies than enemies. Especially with how fragile you're ceasefire is. I'd rather have a side than be forced into the middle of everything." Kyle said as he got off the couch and made the pages he was reading disappear.

"Are you leaving already?" Rias asked as she got up as well.

"Yeah. I need to vent a little by painting. Kyle said as he walked out of the room.

"Why don't you just teleport back home?" Rias asked.

"Walking helps me think." Kyle replied casually just as he was about to turn to leave, Rias grabbed his hand.

"Could I please umm.. watch you paint?" Rias said with a cute pout and slightly watery eyes. The legendary puppy dog eyes that would make any man fold. Kyle tried his best to give in but even the legendary lantern could not resist her charms.

"Sure I don't see why not. But since you want to tag along, I'll take us home faster." Kyle said as he picked up Rias in a princess carry and the two of them were surrounded by a green aura before Kyle took off into the sky towards his apartment.

"Ara ara, it seems that Buchou has found her prince charming. I wonder if she will share." Akeno remarked as she watched the tow of them depart.

"But still, Kyle is a human." Kiba said.

"Kyle is strong." Koneko remarked.

"But he is still human. And we are devils. I doubt those two could ever be in a proper relationship." Kiba remarked.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Kiba. As the device said Kyle's potential is immeasurable. Besides, I have a feeling that he is hiding things from us. He was completely calm when we told him we were devils and the way he was both wary and accepting of Buchou's offer suggests that he is knows more than he is letting on." Akeno said.

Back At The Apartment.

"Wow that was a lot of fun Kyle. I never knew flying could be that exciting." Rias said as Kyle set her down in his apartment.

"Anytime Rias. If you ever want to fly like that again just ask. We are friends after all. I'll fix us up some dinner then you can watch me paint." Kyle said as he walked over to the kitchen.

After an excellent dinner, Rias sat next to Kyle as he got to work on a black piece of canvas. Rias watched as Kyle skillfully sketched out what he wanted to paint using a pencil first. She recognized those faces as the leaders of the three factions. Azazel the leader of the fallen, Michael the leader of the angels and her brother Sirzechs the leader of the devils. She watched as he started painting the sketched out scene with interest. As he started to fill the white canvas with various colors she realized that he was painting a meeting between the three leader's of the factions. His painting depicted them as having smiles on their faces and shaking hands as though they had just come to an agreement. By the time Kyle was halfway done with the painting it was already late.

"Well it's getting late and we should be sleeping. It is a school day after all tomorrow." Kyle said as he got up and took off his coat that he used to prevent paint from splattering on his body.

"Say, Kyle, could I please have a spare room to sleep in for the night? It's late and I really don't feel like teleporting back to my place." Rias said.

"Fine fine. Take any of the spare rooms. Goodnight Rias." Kyle said as he walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Goodnight Kyle." Rias replied.

Kyle woke-up the next morning and found that he could not move his right arm. Suspecting what was the cause of it, he pulled off the covers and saw a familiar mop of crimson hair next to him. He let out a sigh as he skillfully pried his arm away from Rias causing the girl to mutter in her sleep and frown at the loss of warmth as Kyle distanced himself away from her. He pinched the bridge of his nose to get his mind out of the gutter. He shook Rias awake.

"Mou, I wanted to sleep some more. Why did you wake me up so early Kyle?" Rias said with a cute pout as she stretched giving Kyle a full view of her bouncing assets. Kyle continued to pinch the bridge of his nose to not only stem a nosebleed but to also take his mind out of the gutter.

"I should be the one asking questions here. What are you doing in my room naked again?" Kyle asked.

"Well you know I can only sleep when naked. As to why I decided to sleep with you again, well I tried to sleep by myself last night but I had a hard time falling asleep. Then I remembered how easy it was to fall asleep with you so I decided to join you. Best sleep ever." Rias said as she pushed a finger against her cheek for a child look. Kyle let out a deep sigh.

"You know you shouldn't be doing that. It's not wise for you to go around naked in front of a hormonal male." Kyle said while shaking his head.

"But I know you wouldn't do that to me. Kyle Rayner is too much of a gentleman to take advantage of me." Rias said as Kyle blushed from her compliment.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me princess now can you please go get dressed?" Kyle said.

"Mou, I'm disappointed that my body doesn't attract you." Rias said with a cute pout.

"Oh it does and that is exactly the problem." Kyle said as he created a giant green hand that pushed Rias back into her room.

"Tee hee. Who knew Kyle was so easy to tease. He is such a prude." Rias said with a giggle as she got dressed for school.

After the both of them got ready and had their breakfast, Rias insisted that Kyle fly the two of them to school like he did the day before. Kyle protested at first. But in the end gave up to Rias who used her beauty against him. After all Kyle was still a regular hot blooded male no matter how gentlemanly his behavior was. He carried her and they flew to the school. The two of them landed in the old school building where Rias grabbed her things before they headed off for class. Class was as usual with Kyle being bored and doodling stuff.

After school Kyle was dragged by Rias to the Occult Research Clubroom which caused many rumors about the two of them being a couple to spread around the school. Rias did not seemed to mind one bit and actually seemed to enjoy having Kyle be declared her boyfriend. Along the way, Kyle kept questioning why he had to come to the Occult Research Clubroom today since he had actually planned to go home early and relax. Rias quickly silenced him by saying that as an ally to the Gremory, he was now a part of the club. And she had even declared him to be the secretary of the club.

"Why are you suddenly throwing all of this on me now?" Kyle said as he continued being dragged around by Rias. She was much stronger than she looked due to the fact that she is a devil.

"Oh I must have forgot about it last night. Watching you paint was so much fun." Rias said with a giggle as she continued to drag Kyle to the Occult Research Clubroom.

Eventually the rest of the peerage members arrived after they were finished with their school duties. The first to arrive was Koneko. After that was Kiba and Issei. The last to arrive was Akeno who had gone to get some sweets for Koneko. That girl really had a sweet tooth. Eventually the other devils got to work doing contracts and their usual devil work while Issei was sent out to handle fliers. Since Rias had nothing to do and Kyle couldn't go home yet, she challenged Kyle to a game of chess in which she only narrowly won which surprised her.

Eventually Issei came back from passing out fliers and decided that it would be a good time to get him to do contracts. She was informed that Koneko had a double summoning and so gave one of the summons to Issei. She prepared a teleportation circle for Issei to arrive at the summon but was shocked to find that he could not use it due to his nonexistent magical ability. Kyle was sniggering at Issei's predicament but quickly shrunk away when Rias glared at him. If there was one thing Kyle knew it was that Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And Rias was damn right scary when she wanted to be. Although Kyle still chuckled inwardly at how Issei had to ride a bicycle to get to his summons.

The clubroom was left deserted with Rias busy with her paperwork and Kyle having nothing left to do. Kyle got bored since Rias said that he still could not leave. He wanted to work on his newest painting but since he did not have it with him, he decided to do the next best thing, sketch. He pulled out a pad and a pencil and started sketching random things in the room. He decided to sketch the entire room and so he did. He sketched the scene of the room with Rias at her desk looking through papers with glasses on, which Kyle thought made her have a very different appeal, like that of a sexy librarian. As he was sketching, he decided to train himself by forming random shapes and making them as solid as possible. One of the basest exercises he was thought as a green lantern.

"What are you up to Kyle?" Rias asked as she eyed the shapes he was making noting the finesse in his control which suggested that he had a lot of experience with whatever energy the ring produced.

"Hmm just sketching something and doing some basic control exercise. Here want to see what I drew?" Kyle said as he showed Rias the sketched.

"That's a pretty accurate drawing Kyle. You really are a skilled artist." Rias said as she looked at the sketch. Then the insignia on her hand as well as Kyle's started glowing.

"Are you going to tell me what this means?" Kyle asked as he gestured to the insignia.

"It means that one of the peerage members is in danger. Specifically Issei." Rias said with a frown as she tried to sense where Issei was.

"That kid really is trouble. Ring locate Hyodou Issei." Kyle said.

[Location Confirmed]

"Let's get going Rias. Can't have one of your servants dying on you after only being revived for a day can we?" Kyle said as he put on his Indigo ring. Rias nodded and grabbed his hand.

[Compassion]

There was a bright flash of light as the two of them were transported out of the Occult Research Clubroom to where Issei was. As soon as the light subsided, they found themselves in an old alleyway. They looked around and saw that Issei had already been stabbed through the abdomen by a light spear and there was a fallen angel in the air. Rias blasted magic towards the fallen angel causing him to have to evade and turn his attention towards Kyle and Rias.

"That red hair, you're from the Gremory aren't you? And I presume that this kid is one of your servants?" the man dressed in an overcoat and a fedora said.

"Yes and if you attack my servants then I will blow you away." Rias said threateningly as a dark crimson aura enveloped her. Kyle made a mental note to never piss Rias off.

"Forgive me. I thought he was a stray. My name is Dohnaseek and I suggest you keep your servants on a tighter leash or they might be killed by someone out taking a walk. For your sake I hope we never meet again Gremory." Dohnaseek said before flying away.

"And for your sake I hope I never meet you again or catch you trying to harm my servants." Rias said with a glare at the fallen angel's back.

"Well it looks like he got stabbed again. Whoop dee doo. Kid's really a magnet for trouble." Kyle remarked as he looked down at the injured Issei.

"This is troublesome. Light weapons are not only painful but toxic to devils as well. He needs to be healed quickly. It seems that I might have to use 'that' method to heal him." Rias said.

"What method?" Kyle asked out of curiosity.

"I have to lie naked with him so I can bathe him in magic to aid in his recovery." Rias explained as she walked over to Issei who was now unconscious.

"Oh no. You are not getting naked in the same bed as the pervert." Kyle said as he took off the Indigo ring and put on the blue one.

"Oh did I sense a hint of jealousy there Kyle?" Rias said.

"Umm, yes... no... maybe. Whatever, let's just get him patched up." Kyle said as he pointed the blue ring towards Issei.

[Hope]

Issei's body was surrounded by a flash of blue light as the wound closed up and his body was completely healed. All traces of light poisoning from his body were gone as Rias quickly used a diagnostic spell to check if any traces of light lingered in Issei's body.

"I thought you said the blue ring was useless without an active green one." Rias said.

"I did. It can only heal injuries on its own aside from that it has no other function without an active green ring." Kyle said.

"Still that healing thing is useful to have. Well I'd better take Issei back to his home." Rias said as she made a magic circle appear below Issei's unconscious body.

"Yeah you do that and I will see you tomorrow." Kyle said as he put on the Indigo ring to return back home.

[Compassion]

Kyle woke up the next day with Rias right next to him as usual. Kyle let out a big sigh as he saw her naked with his arm trapped between her generous assets. Kyle realized that his arm was uncomfortably close to the redhead's sacred place for his comfort and so pinched his leg to get his mind out of the gutter and to focus on getting out of his current predicament.

"Wake up princess!" Kyle said as he shook Rias awake.

"Mou, I want to sleep more." Rias said with a cute expression as she continued to lie in bed asleep.

"Wake up please Rias." Kyle said as tried harder to wake her up.

"Mmm, Kyle you are just so cuddly I can't help but want to lie in bed with you all day." Rias said as she finally got up and started to stretch and yawn.

"This is the third night in a row that you have slept in my room Rias." Kyle said.

"I don't see a problem with that. Does it bother you Kyle? I'm sure many of my admirers would kill to be in your position." Rias said.

"Yes there is a problem. You are naked in bed with a guy." Kyle protested.

"Aww come on, I don't mind at all if you want to see me naked. All you have to do is ask." Rias said as she leaned up against Kyle, pushing her breasts into his back.

"Gah. Don't you know the meaning of modesty Rias?" Kyle said as he created a green hand to pull Rias off of him and throw her into another room with her clothes.

"Tee hee Kyle is so much fun." Rias said as she got dressed.

"Gosh that girl seems so clingy. I wonder what's up with her." Kyle thought as he got dressed.

After eating breakfast, Kyle and Rias walked to school. Oddly enough, Rias didn't seem to protest when he suggest walking since he had no mood to fly to school or use the indigo ring to get there. Their journey was spent mostly in silence until Rias suddenly decided to wrap her arms around Kyle's and push his right arm between her breasts.

"Umm... Rias are you alright?" Kyle asked as he blushed from feeling the soft sensation of her breasts around his arm.

"Yes I feel fine, now let's keep walking. And don't lie to me saying that you don't like this feeling. Unless there is some other reason for that tinge of pink on your cheeks." Rias said in a singsong voice as she dragged Kyle towards school with a skip in her step.

Kyle on the other just grumbled a little but relented. After all how can one say no to someone like Rias. As soon as the two of them walked into the school, Kyle immediately regretted his decision not to pull his arm free from her. Immediately rumors started flying around about the two of them. Many noted that Kyle and Rias seemed to be a perfect couple. Some even remarked that Rias seemed a lot happier with Kyle around. Kyle sighed as he heard that. At least she was happy. Although he did wonder if she really had any feelings for him. He wouldn't admit it that he was attracted to the redhead although he knew that it was mostly lust right now. The two of them walked all the way to class like that before separating as they took their seats. Rias said that she had to go and meet Sona to discuss some matters and so she stepped out of class to go to the student council room.

"So tell me why did you decide to revive someone like Issei?" Sona asked as Rias took a seat on the couch opposite to her.

"What can I say, it feels like I have an idiotic little brother now." Rias replied.

"And what about Kyle? It's not like you to be so close to a human. How come you haven't tried to resurrect him as a devil if you seem so fond of him?" Sona said.

"I wanted to but I can't. That's why I have made him an official ally to the house of Gremory and why I have been trying to keep him as close as possible." Rias said.

"You can't or he refused?" Sona said as her interest about Kyle was piqued.

"I can't. I lacked the pieces. It would take all of my evil pieces to even have a hope of reviving him as a devil and even then it might not be enough. It said that his potential is immeasurable." Rias said as Sona almost dropped her cold expression.

"Potential immeasurable? Have you told the satans about this?" Sona said.

"Not yet. I need to be sure that I have his trust first. If I tell the satans about him he might feel like we are using him as a weapon and might cause him to go against us." Rias said.

"I'll leave that to you then." Sona said as Rias just nodded and left for class.

After school. Occult Research Clubroom.

All the members of Rias' peerage were present in the room as was Kyle who was busy doodling as per usual as Akeno returned with an important message for Rias. They had been disallowed from doing contracts for the night.

"So Akeno what was it?" Rias asked as she watched Kyle doodle randomly.

"A message from the archduke. There is a stray devil and we are to eliminate it." Akeno said.

"A stray devil huh." Rias said as she pondered over the message.

"I'm assuming that a stray devil is a devil who has left their master and gone on some sort of rampage and we need to stop it." Kyle said as he put away his sketchbook and had a focused look on his eyes.

"Yes but how did you know?" Rias said surprised at how good Kyle was at deducing scenarios.

"Well since it had stray and devil together I just assumed some stiff and connected the pieces. This seems pretty military to me." Kyle said while Rias was suspicious as to why Kyle could deduce that the way peerages and devils operated was somewhat like a military.

"Anyway, everyone shall be going for this hunt. It will be a good opportunity for Issei to learn how devils fight and for Kyle to get an idea of how strong we are." Rias said. Everyone nodded in agreement as Akeno created a large magic circle that would teleport them to the location of the stray devil.

As the red light died down, the group found themselves outside an abandoned mansion on the outskirts of the town. Kiba started explaining stray devils to Issei because he apparently wasn't listening when Kyle was making his deduction about the scenario. The group walked into the mansion with Rias leading the way and Akeno right next to her. Kyle was at the rear of the group with his ring sending out warnings to him. As soon as they entered the mansion, they could smell the blood.

"I smell something sweet and sour at the same time." A voice said from the shadows.

"Stray devil Visor, by order of the archduke, we are here to eliminate you." Rias said with authority and poise that displayed her regal heritage.

"I wonder if I can paint the walls crimson just like your hair using your blood." the voice said as a woman wearing nothing appeared.

"Oh my goodness, Oppai beautiful oppai!" Issei said, as he couldn't help but stare at the naked devil's breasts.

"Focus Issei. Look again and you will see that Kiba's words of it never ending prettily are true." Kyle said as he slapped Issei back to his senses using a tiny green hand. Issei looked again and saw that the stray devil had a grotesque body resembling a centaur.

The stray devil started to grope herself causing tiny magic circles to appear around her nipples. She started shooting acid at the group hat could easily met through concrete but the group was protected by a green barrier that Kyle created.

"What kind of power is that?" Visor said in shock as her attack did not leave a stain on the barrier.

"Thank you very much Kyle." Rias said with a smile as Kyle just nodded and mumbled "whatever."

"Kiba if you please." Rias said as Kiba nodded and attacked Visor. He disappeared from sight as Visor suddenly found herself without her arms as Kiba appeared nearby with a sword in hand.

"Kiba is my night. His main attribute is speed and he favors swords." Rias explained as Koneko walked up towards Visor. Visor seemed to crush Koneko under her massive body.

"Koneko!" Issei shouted in worry.

"Don't worry. Koneko is my rook. Her attributes are strength and defense. An attack like that would never hurt her." Rias said.

"Fly." Koneko said as she threw Visor across the room.

"Akeno, your turn." Rias said with a smile as electricity danced around her body.

"I love this game." Akeno said as she blasted Visor with electricity. She had an expression of pure joy on her face as she licked her lips and seemed to be getting off on the pain she was inflicting towards Visor.

"Rias look out." Kyle said as he pulled Rias away using a giant green hand while creating a giant hammer to smash Visor's arm that tried to attack her while she was distracted.

"Thanks Kyle." Rias said with a smile.

"That wasn't nice of you to go after Rias like that. For that you need to be punished." Akeno said as she continued blasting Visor with an expression of pure ecstasy.

"Umm… Rias, could you explain why Akeno is taking so much joy from this?" Kyle said with a shudder.

"Akeno is my queen. Her attributes are a mix of all the other pieces. She is simply unbeatable. She is also the ultimate sadist." Rias said casually.

"Sadist…" Kyle said with stumped expression. Issei on the other hand was slack jawed.

"Akeno that's enough." Rias said, as Akeno seemed almost sad that she had to stop her fun.

"Any last words Visor?" Rias asked as she walked up toward the downed Devil.

"Kill me." Visor said weakly.

"Very well then. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Rias said as a crimson aura enveloped her causing her hair to flow about with the wind. A magic circle appeared in front of her as a blast of black energy with a crimson outline hit Visor causing the stray devil to be reduced to nothingness.

"Remind me not to get you angry. Anyway I had fun tonight. See ya." Kyle said as he powered up and prepared to fly away.

"Thanks for your help Kyle." Rias said.

"Hey Rias, what piece am I? Am I something cool like a knight?" Issei asked.

"You are my pawn." Rias said, as Issei seemed stunned by that revelation. Kyle was sniggering at Issei but quickly stopped when Rias glared at him.

"Well will you look at the time, I got to go. See all of you at school tomorrow." Kyle said, as he nervously flew away not wanting to suffer the wrath of Rias.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Nun and The Perverted Pawn

Kyle woke up the next morning to find that Rias was in his bed naked again. Honestly the girl practically lived here now since he got to know her. She always seemed to find some way to get into his bed. To make things worse for him, she was always naked and liked to snuggle really close to him. Of course he would be crazy to say that he hated the feeling of having the hottest girl he ever met be so close to him while nude but he still had morals and she was really pushing them. Despite having girlfriends in his past life, Kyle was still quite a novice when it came to romance since most of his girlfriends died. That was one of the reasons why he did not really like getting into relationships with people. He feared them dying. But then again, here he did not have many enemies who were real threats to him. At least not yet.

"Good morning Kyle." Rias said with a cute yawn as she stirred from her slumber. Her waking up managed to get Kyle out of his thinking as he sat up and looked at her before shaking his head to clear his mind.

"You are in my bed again Rias." Kyle said with a sigh.

"Oh come on, you can't say you aren't enjoying me snuggling next to you as well." Rias said teasing Kyle as she hugged Kyle from behind.

"I won't deny that I do like having you here but this isn't right Rias. You shouldn't be sleeping with some random guy naked." Kyle said.

"So am I not good enough for you?" Rias said as tears threatened to fall out of her eyes. Kyle immediately felt bad and went to comfort the girl by giving her a hug and rubbing her head and back soothingly.

"It's not that Rias. You really are beautiful but it's wrong for you to be so immodest in the presence of a guy. But if it makes you happy, you can sleep here anytime you want." Kyle said.

"Really?" Rias said as a happy expression returned to her face.

"Yes. I guess that means that I am now your hugging pillow huh?" Kyle said with a smirk.

"Yes you are. The best hugging pillow ever. Now let's go and eat. I'm famished." Rias said as she got up from the bed.

"I just let you move in here and you are already taking over. Jeez women." Kyle said.

"Did you say something Kyle? I thought you were busy making us breakfast." Rias said with a sweet smile that at the same time caused Kyle to be afraid of her.

"Right Rias. I said nothing. I'll get right on it." Kyle said as he shrunk away to the kitchen.

"Tee hee despite how much power Kyle has it seems he is still quite respectful to people and fears the wrath of women. I wish I could be with someone like him instead of that arrogant blond." Rias thought to herself as she sat down at the table.

"Here you go breakfast for me and the girl who keeps sleeping in my bed." Kyle said.

"Very funny Kyle." Rias said as she mockingly hit Kyle on the shoulder.

"Now let's hurry up and eat so we are not late for school." Kyle said as the two of them enjoyed their breakfast.

After they were done with their breakfast, Kyle and Rias started walking towards school together. Kyle remarked that he really liked this town because it was so quiet and peaceful. Rias just giggled at his statements which Kyle found to be extremely cute. Inside though, Rias noticed the look Kyle was having. It was the same kind of look that her brother sometimes had when he recalled the civil war. It was the eyes of a person who had seen war and the death and destruction it brings. Rias wondered why Kyle being so young would have such a look. She wondered if there was more to Kyle than he was telling her but he decided that he probably still did not trust her enough to tell her his true story. But just having a powerful ally like Kyle on her side was enough for now. Rias was brought out of her thoughts when Kyle said a greeting to her pawn who they had just bumped into.

"Good morning Issei. Who is the person with you?" Kyle said as Rias also gave a greeting to Issei. Next to Issei was a young blonde girl that was wearing what appeared to be a nun's outfit.

"Good morning to the two of you. Asia, this is Kyle Rayner and Rias Gremory. They are my seniors at school." Issei said to the blonde girl.

"Good morning to the both of you. I am sister Asia Argento. I have just recently been transferred to the church here. Issei was kind enough to offer to guide me there when I got lost." Asia said with a bow.

"Pleasure to meet you Asia." Kyle said.

"Nice to meet you too Asia." Rias said.

In the end, both Rias and Kyle ended up tagging along with Issei as he led Asia to the church. When they reached the area near the church, Rias immediately spoke up first.

"Well it was nice meeting you Asia, but we should be going now. We cannot be late for school after all." Rias said with a forced smile.

"It's fine. I understand. It was nice meeting you all. I hope we can meet again soon." Asia said with a smile as she walked toward the church.

"Kyle can you take us to the Occult Research Club room?" Rias said.

"Uh sure but you can't you just teleport there yourself?" Kyle said.

"Please. I will explain everything later." Rias said with a cute expression that Kyle couldn't resist.

"Fine fine. Grab on now." Kyle said as he put on his indigo ring and Rias and Issei both held onto him.

[Compassion]

Occult Research Clubroom.

Issei was sitting down on one of the couches as Rias was looking out the window back towards him. Kyle on the other hand was just chilling on the couch wanting to go to class. Rias had told him to stay put since he needed to hear what she was about to say as well.

"Issei, you are forbidden from seeing that nun again and you cannot go near the church." Rias said as she turned around to look at Issei with a serious expression.

"What? Why?" Issei blurted out. He almost stood up from his chair but was quickly pulled down by Kyle.

"Listen to Rias, Issei." Kyle said as he waited to hear Rias' explanation.

"The church is enemy territory. Stepping foot into one will be grounds for attack. You could be killed by an angel or an exorcist. A devil killed by them has no chance at coming back. They are reduced to nothingness." Rias said.

"But still!" Issei protested but was quickly silenced by Rias.

"Issei, she is the enemy and you cannot be friends with the enemy." Rias said with a glare.

"I never asked for this. This is ridiculous." Issei said as he stormed off. Leaving Kyle alone with Rias. Rias let out a sigh as her hard expression softened while she took a seat next to Kyle. She leaned her head against Kyle's shoulder.

"Do you think I did the right thing telling him like that? It makes me feel bad though." Rias said.

"I know you meant well. You are just concerned about your pawn. But you need to give Issei time. He is still new to all this devil and faction stuff. He may be a devil but he acts like a human." Kyle said.

"You really don't know how helpful you have been these few days Kyle." Rias said.

"No problem that's what friends are for after all. Now let's get going. I don't want to be late for class and have to answer questions from the teacher." Kyle said with a groan as he thought about boring classes.

"You know, it surprises me how good your grades are even though you pay almost no attention in class." Rias said as the two of them walked toward class.

"Hey I do pay attention in class. It's just that I multitask very well. And I can't help it when the teachers make things so boring." Kyle said as Rias just giggled at how he seemed to dread class so much.

After School. Occult Research Club Room.

The members of the Occult Research Club were all gathered in the clubroom doing their own things. They were all waiting for their individual summons for the night. Akeno was standing next to Rias who was reviewing some paperwork about their stray devil hunt the previous day. Kyle was seated in the corner of the room working on his painting that he had gone home to grab since Rias insisted that as secretary, he had to be present at the club at all times even though he had no devil duties to do. He protested at first but as soon as Rias started getting annoyed at him he backed down. That girl was damn right scary when she was angry, like it had been pulled out of Kyle's nightmares or something. Koneko was eating her sweets as usual. Kiba was reading a book. Issei was just moping around the room still a little hurt from the conversation in the morning. A request came in at that time.

"Issei, could you please take care of this? You still need to form your first contract after all." Rias said as Issei just nodded and got up and left.

"Is Issei alright? He seems a little bit angry." Kiba asked.

"Just give him time. He needs to get used to the new rules that he has to follow as a devil now." Kyle said casually not once looking up from his painting.

"What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked.

"Ara, ara, is our artist now speaking in riddles? I think he needs to be punished." Akeno said as she licked her lips and walked up to Kyle. Kyle shuddered a little before looking up from his painting.

"Get Rias to explain it to you. She was there and she was the one who told Issei and made him have such a bad mood." Kyle said defensively as he scooted as far away from Akeno as possible. RIas only sighed at how weak Kyle seemed to be around women especially scary women.

"Alright I guess you people should know about how this morning Kyle and I bumped into Issei as he was..." Rias said as she told the rest of her peerage of the story of Issei meeting with the nun and how they brought her to the church. She told them of Issei's reaction to her telling him that he could not see the nun again.

"So that's why Issei was moping around." Kiba said as he understood the situation.

"Just give him time. He still sees himself as a human and he hasn't really fully adjusted to being a devil." Kyle said as he was already back to working on his painting.

"It seems that you have a lot of experience with this Kyle." Akeno remarked.

"I have mastered all the seven base emotions to be able to use all my rings well. Of course I have had time to get to grips with myself." Kyle said as he finally let out a sigh as he finished his newest painting.

"That would make sense if you can come to terms with all emotions that nothing would really surprise you." Rias said as she got up and looked over the painting that Kyle had completed that depicted the meeting between the three factions. Just then, the insignia on everyone's hand started to glow.

"That pervert boy really is a magnet for trouble." Kyle said as he face-palmed at how often Issei seemed to be getting into trouble.

"Akeno, prepare a magic circle. We are leaving immediately." Rias said as everyone got themselves ready with Kiba preparing his sword and Koneko putting on fingerless gloves. They all walked into the magic circle, Kyle included and proceeded to teleport to where Issei was.

Apartment with Issei.

Issei was cursing his luck right now. He had come to the apartment to answer the client's summons but instead when he arrived he found something completely unexpected. His client had been killed and mutilated and he had been greeted by some mad priest who was the one who killed his client. To make matters worse, the priest was trying to kill him. He had fought with the priest but for all the insanity of the priest, Issei couldn't deny that he was skilled. Issei had been shot twice by the priest's gun. Light bullets really hurt devils.

"Well then you shitty devil, time for you to die." Fried said as he charged at Issei wanting to skewer the boy with his sword. Issei closed his eyes prepared for the pain as the sword stabbed him but opened them again when the pain never came.

"Really, Issei you seem to be a magnet for trouble." Kyle said as he walked up to Issei. He had created a giant green baseball bat and used it to swat Freed away.

"Kyle and everyone else too. But how did you know what was happening?" Issei said as Rias went over to his side to check how he was.

"We felt you in danger and rushed over. Took us longer because of the barrier around this place." Rias said.

"Well well if it isn't more shitty devils for me to kill." Freed said as he got out of the hole that he had been sent through.

"You are a hardy one." Kyle remarked as Kiba stood next to him prepared to face Freed.

"You dare hurt my cute little servant. You deserve punishment." Rias said as she shot an orb of destruction toward Freed. Freed managed to dodge it but Kyle followed up with a giant fist that smashed Freed into the ground breaking some bones in the process.

"Hey you stupid nun! You were supposed to keep the barrier up to prevent this from happening now look what you have done. Now get over here and heal me!" Freed shouted as a timid Asia appeared next to him.

"Asia? What are you doing here?" Issei said as he recognized the blond nun he had befriended earlier today.

"Issei? You are a devil?" Asia said with a crestfallen expression.

"Yes I am Asia." Issei said fearing that this would ruin any chance they had at being friends.

"What are you doing you stupid nun, they are the enemy. Now heal me." Freed said as he slapped Asia.

"Asia!" Issei shouted worried for her.

"Buchou, we need to go. I detect fallen angels approaching." Akeno said.

"Right. We have what we came for. Now let's get going. We don't need to start a fight with the fallen angels." Rias said as Akeno prepared a magic circle for them to return to the Occult Research Clubroom with.

"Wait Buchou. We have to help Asia. We need to take her with us." Issei pleaded.

"We can't Issei. This circle can only transport the members of my house and its allies." Rias said sadly.

"Go! I'll take the girl back with me." Kyle said.

"But Kyle..." Rias said worried he might do something rash.

"Relax Rias." Kyle said as he created a giant fist to knock Freed away from Asia. He grabbed onto the nun while switching out his green ring for his Indigo one.

"We will see you back at the clubroom then." Rias said as she and her peerage disappeared through the magic circle.

"Alright then hold on tight now Asia. I'm going to get you out of this mess." Kyle said.

[Compassion]

Kyle appeared in the clubroom and was greeted by Rias and company as he put Asia on the couch. The blonde nun saw Issei was still on the couch injured so she acted quickly and healed him using her sacred gear Twilight Healing which earned Rias' attention. After Issei was healed, he hugged Asia thankful that she was safe. He thanked Kyle for helping to save her and for saving him as well.

"So what happens now Rias? I did just save the enemy." Kyle said.

"Yes and no. Asia isn't a nun under the angels. Asia tell me were you excommunicated?" Rias asked as the blonde nun nodded.

"That explains why you went to that abandoned church. It seems the fallen angels want you for your sacred gear. I cannot offer you permanent asylum because you are still not aligned with the devils." Rias said.

"But Buchou, we have to protect Asia from Freed and those fallen angels." Issei pleaded.

"Let her finish Issei." Kyle said knowing that Rias was trying to come up with a solution judging by her expression.

"It's true that I cannot offer you asylum as you are now, however, if you decide to become one of my peerage members then I could offer you the protection of my family and that includes the protection of Kyle Rayner." Rias said with a sly smile.

"Hey since when did I become a bargaining chip?" Kyle said in disbelief that he was being used like that.

"What would happen to me as a devil?" Asia asked. Rias breathed in deeply before explaining the benefits of being a devil.

"I know it might be hard for you to abandon your faith so I can offer you temporary asylum until you have made your decision. I will need it by the end of tomorrow." Rias said.

"Thank you for your offer." Asia said.

"You can sleep in this room for the night. Tomorrow Issei will take you around town." Rias said as she showed Asia her room for the night.

"Thank you for your kindness." Asia said.

"Well then that will be all for the day. All of you should rest well and Issei meet Asia here tomorrow to take her around town. I think she could use the companionship." Rias said.

"But I thought you were against me befriending a nun." Issei said.

"That was before I knew about her whole story. In fact it would be good if you could convince her to become a devil. I think it would be good for both her and you." Rias said as Issei just nodded his head.

"Treasure this opportunity Issei. Friends like her are hard to come by. Anyway, goodnight everyone." Kyle said as he prepared to teleport away. Rias latched onto his right arm as he was about to leave.

"Buchou why are you following Kyle back home?" Issei asked wondering if there was anything going on between them. Issei secretly wanted Rias to be a part of his future harem.

"I'm her sleeping pillow apparently." Kyle mumbled before his Indigo ring powered up to take the two of them to his apartment.

[Compassion]

Kyle woke up the next morning and saw the now usual sight of the sleeping Rias next to him. Her legs trapped his right leg as his right arm was trapped between her breasts. Her crimson hair flowing wildly which made her look even more beautiful to him. Her head was resting against the his shoulder. He skillfully freed himself from her grip and replace himself with a bolster although she did seem to notice the loss of body heat if her light frown was anything to go by. Satisfied that she was still asleep, Kyle decided to go and prepare some breakfast for the two of them.

Today was a free day with no school so they could do whatever they wanted. Which for Kyle meant that he would be free to paint more stuff. Not being able to paint really frustrated him. As he was preparing breakfast, his thoughts drifted off to think about Issei and Asia. He chuckled as he thought it quite funny that one of the most perverted person ever would become close to one of the most innocent person ever. As he was still distracted, he felt a pair of soft melons pushing against his back as Rias' scent filled his nostrils. He could feel Rias' nipples rubbing against his back and immediately blushed at the intimate contact.

"Umm... Good morning Rias. Good to see that you are awake already." Kyle said with a stutter.

"Good morning Kyle. Are you okay? You seem a little flustered." Rias said with a smile as she peeked over his shoulder to see what he was cooking.

"I'm fine. Why don't you go get the table ready? I'll be out with the pancakes in a jiffy." Kyle said as Rias went off to help prepare the table. It wasn't long before Kyle came out of the kitchen with a large stack of pancakes. The two of them tucked in after saying their thanks.

"Wow these pancakes are really good. Thanks for putting up with me Kyle." Rias said with a happy smile. One that was honest. It had no ill intent or hidden meaning like what she often showed to others.

"Glad you like it. So do you have any plans for the day?" Kyle said as he gave a smile of his own which made Rias blush and seem a little nervous. To see the usually calm and composed Rias like this was very amusing to Kyle and it seemed to endear him to her more.

"Not really. I was just going to finish my work then relax a little." Rias said as she mulled over her plans for the day.

"How about that second painting lesson today? We have time after all." Kyle said as Rias beamed at this and nodded in agreement.

After finishing their breakfast, the two of them did their homework together in the living room. It took them about almost an hour to finish their homework for the day and after they were done, Kyle led Rias into his studio room where he thought her more things about painting. After teaching her some more advanced painting techniques, he got her to practice by painting anything she wanted. Kyle on the other was painting Rias while she was painting. He pictured her scrutinizing the canvas with paintbrush in hand and got to work. By the time the both of them were done, it was almost time for lunch.

"Say Rias, you want to go out to grab something for lunch? I don't really feel like cooking." Kyle said as he threw off his artist coat that he used to prevent paint from getting on him.

"Sure that sounds like a good idea." Rias said as she straightened out her clothes as well.

"Great I know a nice Cafe in town that serves some pretty good food." Kyle said as he led Rias out for lunch.

AS the two of them were strolling through Kuoh town to get to the cafe for lunch, the insignia on their hands lit up and immediately Kyle just face palmed.

"Don't tell me the kid got into trouble again. He really just can't stay out of it can he?" Kyle said as he put on his green ring.

"Let's get going. He is supposed to be with Asia right now. Something must have happened." Rias said as Kyle nodded and the two of them rushed to the area where Issei was.

Issei was at the park fountain. The same one where he had been killed by Raynare. And right now, he was cursing how powerless he was and was well reminded of how easily he was killed that day. Two fallen angels were staring at him with disgust and one of them just happened to be Raynare. They had come to take Asia back with them and he had jumped in to try and defend the nun. But instead of being a hero, he was being a liability again as he had been stabbed through the knee by a light spear. He looked up at the two fallen angels angrily barely able to stand.

"I can't believe you became a devil. But even as a devil you are still as pathetic as ever." Raynare said as Issei tried to defend Asia who was pleading for him to stop and let her go with them since she did not want to see him hurt anymore.

"Raynare, I will go with you. Please just do not hurt Issei anymore." Asia said as she approached the fallen angels.

"That's a good girl. Kalawarner." Raynare said as the other fallen angel with her grabbed Asia.

"Asia no." Issei said as he tried to save her.

"Well then I might as well eliminate you and leave no witnesses." Raynare said as she prepared to hurl a light spear towards Issei to kill him. The light spear was stopped by a green shield that appeared in front of Issei as Raynare was forced to duck to avoid a blast of crimson energy.

"You alright there Issei?" Kyle said as he walked towards Issei still keeping the shield in front of him up.

"You dare to attack one of my servants fallen angel?" Rias said as she sent a glare towards Raynare.

"Tch, it's that stupid human and the Gremory bitch. I will be leaving now. We already have what we want and by tonight I will have what I wanted from that nun such that none of you will be a threat to me anymore." Raynare said before flying away.

"Let's get back to the Clubroom. The other's are waiting for us there." Rias said as she created a magic circle that took the three of them to the clubroom. Once there, Kyle got to work healing Issei using his blue ring.

"Hey Rias, what did that fallen angel mean by getting what she wanted from the nun?" Kyle asked.

"I can't be entirely sure what she meant by that but I think she might be thinking of extracting the sacred gear from that nun." Rias said while pondering about what Raynare meant when she said what she did before she left.

"Buchou, to take her sacred gear from her means that..." Kiba said.

"Yes it means that the nun will die." Rias said with a serious expression on her face.

"Buchou, we have to go and rescue her! We can't just leave her to die!" Issei pleaded.

"We cannot go in and save her. It might cause a war to start. We need to approach this rationally."Rias said.

"But we cannot just leave an innocent person to die." Issei protested.

"You do not understand our position right now. If we storm the church to save her we could end up starting a war with the fallen angels. I cannot allow that to happen." Rias said with a stern look on her face.

"Then allow me to leave your peerage then and go stray so I can rescue Asia on my own. After all I am only a pawn." Issei said and was almost slapped by Rias but Kyle stopped him.

"Issei, calm down. You aren't thinking rationally. If you rush in there like this you will not achieve anything. You will just end up getting yourself killed and your behavior is making even Rias worried." Kyle said.

"I'm sorry but it's just that..." Issei said but Kyle held up a hand to stop him.

"I know you care about her. But think about this rationally will you. Your position as member of the Gremory household will create problems even if Rias were to let you go so please try to understand." Kyle said. Issei finally relented and sat down on the couch.

"Thank you for explaining it Kyle. Anyway, me and Akeno have stuff to take care of so please do behave yourselves." Rias said as she teleported away with Akeno while giving Kyle a knowing smile who nodded back in response.

"Well then, are we going to go?" Kyle said as he looked at Issei.

"Go where?" Issei asked.

"To save your friend of course." Kyle said.

"But I thought you said..." Issei said in disbelief.

"I was never against you saving the nun Issei. But I was against you saving the nun in your earlier mental state where you would have charged in and died. A wise man once said that a person who disobeys the law is trash but a person who abandons his friends are worse than trash. So are we going or not?" Kyle said as he put on his Indigo ring to take them to the church.

"Thanks Kyle this means a lot. You wanting to help me and all." Issei said.

"I'm not the only one you know." Kyle said as Issei turned around to see Kiba and Koneko preparing to join them.

"Kiba? Koneko? You are coming along too?" Issei asked.

"Of course. Can't have you dying on us know can we? Besides I have a particularly strong hate for exorcists." Kiba said.

"Help Issei save friend because Issei is a friend." Koneko said in a monotone voice.

"Thanks everyone." Issei said.

"Now let's get going. We have a nun to save." Kyle said as he activated the Indigo ring and teleported them to the church.

[Compassion]

"So what is the plan Kyle?" Issei asked as the stood in the trees outside the Church.

"You tell me this is your show after all Issei." Kyle said casually as he used the ring to scan the church for hostiles as well as Asia's location.

"So Issei what do you propose we do?" Kiba asked his sword drawn and ready for battle.

"We storm the church and save Asia." Issei said as he deployed his sacred gear and charged towards the church with Kiba, Koneko and Kyle following close behind.

When the group entered the Church, they were immediately confronted by Freed.

"Well well look who decided to show up. It's the shitty devils and their silly human supporter. But you are too late. As we speak, Raynare is extracting the sacred gear from that stupid nun so you all came her for nothing except to die." Freed said as he flicked his fingers causing many exorcists to appear and surround them.

"Let's kill the shitty human supporter first and show him why one should not side with devils." one of the exorcists said as a large group of them broke off and cornered Kyle.

"Kyle!" Issei said worried about Kyle.

"Focus on your enemies. This is going to be a walk in the park for me." Kyle said as green energy surrounded his body.

Outside the church, Rias and Akeno arrived to discover that Kyle had taken Issei and the others to try and save Asia just as she had hoped. Now she and Akeno had to take care of any stragglers or fallen angels that guarded the perimeter of the Church. They were confronted by three fallen angels. One was Dohnaseek who they had met before. The other was the fallen angel mittelt who was dressed in a gothic lolita attire. The last one was Kalawarner who wore a maroon trench coat top and a matching miniskirt.

"Well well, if it isn't the Gremory girl. And what exactly are you doing here?" Dohnaseek asked.

"Some of my servants are here trying to save an excommunicated nun. You wouldn't happen to see them would you?" Rias said with a smirk.

"You mean that silly pervert boy yeah him and your other three servants plus that stupid devil sympathizer you keep hanging out with are at the Church now. But they are too late to save the nun. Raynare has already started the ceremony to remove her sacred gear. And besides I am positive that all of your servants will be dead soon enough and that stupid human boy toy of yours too." Mittelt said.

"Akeno." Rias said.

"Hai, Buchou." Akeno said as she changed into her miko fighting outfit. She snapped her fingers and created a strong barrier around them.

"This barrier is pretty powerful. The only way to bring it down is to knock out the one who created the barrier or to have them willingly take it down." Kalawarner commented.

"By the way I suggest that you do not look down on Kyle Rayner. He possess a power never before seen or heard of in all the three realms." Rias said with a smirk as a large burst of green light emanated from the church.

"What the hell was that?" Dohnaseek said.

Back inside the church, the exorcist that surrounded Kyle had their light sword all drawn. They charged towards him at the same time looking to overwhelm the green lantern using their advantage in numbers. How mistaken they were. Kyle crouched down as the group of exorcists that surrounded him tried to jump onto him and overwhelm him. Kyle released some of his power outward sending the exorcist flying all around him.

"Seriously? Is that the best you can do? You think you can take down a green lantern of my caliber with an attack like that?" Kyle said mockingly as he created an armor construct using his ring and proceeded to decimate the exorcists that had attacked him. He was landing blow after blow incapacitating the exorcists that dared try to come at him. His armor not showing any signs of buckling from the repeated strikes he was taking from the exorcists and their swords. He rained blow upon blow at the oncoming exorcists displaying a hand to hand prowess that even Koneko was impressed with.

"Wow, Kyle really is powerful." Kiba remarked.

"Focus on your own opponents and stop thinking about me will ya?" Kyle said as he blasted a group of exorcists with his green energy.

Kiba, Koneko and Issei refocused on their own opponents as Freed had taken advantage of the ensuing chaos that Kyle's battle caused to run away. Figures someone like him would be all talk and no bite. After some time the group managed to deal with all the exorcists that got in their way. Kyle joined the other three as he let his armor construct fade. They seemed to have inquiring looks as to what he had said to the exorcists earlier. But he gave them a look that said they could talk later.

Back outside the church, the three fallen angels were shocked at the sudden spike in energy combined with the random blasts of green energy beams that were coming from inside the church. Rias grabbed their attention by clearing her throat.

"You were saying something about my little boy toy being pathetic?" Rias said with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter. We will deal with him after we are done with you two. Besides even if he is powerful that perverted servant of yours is nowhere near that level. I still remember when Raynare killed him. It was so much fun to watch. I can't believe he actually believed that Raynare liked him. Such a gullible kid. But in the end he is just a pathetic pervert after all." Kalawarner said.

"To insult my servants is a crime punishable by death." Rias said with a cold tone as a dark crimson aura surrounded her body.

"Ara, ara. It seems you three just succeeded in making Rias angry." Akeno said with a smile on her face as Rias prepared to unleash pain upon the fallen angels.

Back Inside the church.

"We have wasted enough time dealing with these goons. Let's go and save your friend Issei." Kyle said as they ventured deeper into the church.

As the group ventured deeper into the church, they found themselves at a dead end. Kyle used his ring to scan the place since he still knew that Raynare was somewhere around together with Asia. They stumbled upon a hidden door which led to a hidden chamber. Inside the hidden chamber they found Raynare facing a crucified Asia. Raynare turned to face them as they approached.

"You are all too late. I already have the nun's sacred gear and with it I will be unstoppable and I can finally take my rightful place by his side." Raynare said as she opened her hands to reveal a pair of rings that had a green glow to them.

Kyle snapped as he looked at the crucified Asia. He activated his Indigo ring and teleported next to Asia taking the girl with him as he teleported back to where Issei and the other's were.

"Well that is an interesting power you have there. Maybe I should beat you and take it for myself human filth." Raynare said with a confident smirk.

"Issei take Asia and get out of here. Kiba, Koneko I want you to follow him." Kyle said in an oddly calm voice.

"But Kyle. I said go! Do not try and argue with me while I am like this. Leave me here to vent. Please." Kyle said as the three of them nodded and did as instructed.

"You sure are confident for a human. Let's see how you deal with me and all of my friends." Raynare said as she snapped her fingers and many exorcists appeared around Kyle. Kyle seemed unfazed as he shot an angry glare towards Raynare. Kyle casually slipped off the indigo ring and replaced it with a red one.

"You think changing colors will save you? I'll deal with you first then end those pathetic devils. Now that I have twilight healing, I am unstoppable." Raynare boasted.

"With blood and rage of crimson red, together with my hellish hate, I'll burn you all, that is your fate." Kyle said as a burst of massive red power erupted from his body.

Main Part of the church.

Issei was carrying Asia in his arms as he exited the secret chamber stealing glances and hoping that Kyle would not be far behind. Tailing him were Kiba and Koneko who were also hoping that their senior would be alright although they were worried about the tone of voice that he had used on them. It was very different from the way Kyle usually spoke with people. Issei reached one of the church benches and set Asia down.

"Issei, I am so glad that I met you." Asia said weakly, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Asia, hold on. We will fix you up. Kyle can use his blue ring to help you." Issei said pleading with her to stay alive.

"You were my first friend." Asia said before she closed her eyes for good.

"No! Asia please you have to stay alive." Issei pleaded.

"It seems we are too late to save the girl." Rias said as she walked into the church.

"Buchou what are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"I was helping you out by dealing with the other fallen angels in the area. Where is Kyle?" Rias said worried about him.

"He asked us to go on first and leave him to deal with Raynare and the exorcists." Kiba said.

"So you left them there alone?" Rias said almost shouting at them.

"Kyle was different, he was scary." Koneko said in her usual monotone voice. The group then felt a great power coming from the back of the church. This one felt just like Kyle's usual power except more sinister and also much more potent. After that all they heard was screams of "monster" and "abomination".

"Buchou you don't think that Kyle is?" Kiba asked as he looked at Rias who also seemed to be sweating bullets as the nature of the power and its magnitude seemed to be putting her on edge.

"I do not know Kiba." Rias replied.

"Is there anything you can do for Asia, Buchou?" Issei asked.

"I would revive her as a devil but I am unable to do so unless her sacred gear has been retrieved." Rias said sadly as she looked at the dead nun.

As if on cue, Raynare landed in the centre of the room quivering in fear as parts of her body were burnt, her wings had been painfully ripped off. She was trying to crawl away. Floating some distance from her was Kyle but her was very different from the usual kind and caring Kyle Rayner. No this Kyle Rayner was full of rage and malice and had only one goal, vengeance. Kyle picked up Raynare who was begging for her life.

"Where is that confidence of yours now fallen? You wanted me to show you my power? Well now you have it!" Kyle said as he ripped off Raynare's arms. The others watching this were disgusted by this display of brutality.

"Please stop. I don't want to die." Raynare pleaded barely managing to stay conscious as she was picked up by the head by Kyle.

"Your fate is sealed. Vengeance shall be had and your blood will be the price." Kyle said as he stared into the eyes of the fearful Raynare. He breathed out his corrosive blood at Raynare, causing her to be disintegrated into nothingness. With his vengeance complete, Kyle turned around to look at his comrades.

"Kyle... is that really you?" Rias asked afraid of that monster that had taken the place of the friend she had grown close to.

"I'm sorry Rias. I got really angry at her for what she did. Please don't be afraid. I'm still the same Kyle." Kyle said as he put on his blue ring and activated it to reverse the effects of the red ring.

"Kyle, what happened to you back there?" Rias asked as she hugged Kyle and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry for making you all afraid of me. That is what happens when the red ring of rage decides that it wants to be used. I become a monster bent only on revenge. But it's over now. I am back to normal." Kyle said as he rubbed Rias' back and head soothingly to get her to stop sobbing.

"I was worried. I thought you had turned into a monster." Rias said as he looked into Kyle's eyes. She did not know if it was the effects of the ring or Kyle himself but for some reason she felt a sense of hope and a warmth that filled her.

"But I'm back to normal know. We should return this, to where it belongs." Kyle said as he separated from Rias and revealed that he had taken back Twilight Healing from Raynare. He returned the rings back to Asia. After that, Rias revived Asia as her bishop saying that Twilight Healing would be a good addition to her peerage. And with that, the night ended on a happy note as Asia gained new friends.

 **A/N: And here we have the church rescue portion of the story. Here we see his first use of the more negative and extreme emotions and the reactions of the peerage members. Here we also see him accidentally reveal a little bit about his past by accident. Soon will be the build-up to the duel with Riser. Do put in your reviews what kind of powers you would like to see Kyle use against Riser. Remember, your suggestions cannot contain anything lethal since Kyle's light based weaponry would prevent Riser from regenerating.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New Chapter Yay. Also for those who are wondering, Kyle does not wear his lantern outfit in this story but he might when I feel like it. Again do review and input how you want Riser's upcoming beat down to go. One more chapter before that fun battle comes up.**

 **A/N: In case some people are wondering why I tend to glance over certain events in my stories, I feel that those parts can easily be caught up by reading the light novel/ manga or watching the anime.**

Chapter 5- Discoveries

It had been a few days since Asia had joined Rias' peerage as a bishop. Asia had been registered as a second year student at Kuoh Academy. Rias had decided that Asia should stay at Issei's house since the blonde ex-nun seemed very fond of the boy. She easily managed to convince Issei's parents to allow Asia to stay with them by spinning some story about foreign exchange students and boarding programs. And of course with Asia being a member of Rias' peerage, she became a member of the Occult Research Club.

In those few days, Asia had acclimatized to becoming a student and a devil. Although there were some cases where she would forget that she was a devil and this would cause her to pray and inadvertently cause herself pain since devils were not allowed to pray. Asia good nature really seemed to rub off on the others as they were very open and accepting of the kind hearted healer despite the fact that Asia was originally a nun. In fact, Asia seemed to be much better at being a devil than Issei since she actually already managed to fulfill contracts and had enough magic power to actually teleport to a place.

Issei on the other hand still could not use the magic circle yet although he was making progress with his sacred gear. Although this could be attributed to Kyle using the various rings to strengthen specific emotions within Issei to try and get the sacred gear to respond. This was a theory created by Kyle after Rias told him that sacred gears can evolve and become stronger based on the emotions of their user. It turns out that the fallen angels were right to fear Issei. His sacred gear turned out to be one of the longinus. The longinus were 13 powerful sacred gears said to be able to kill gods. Issei possessed the boosted gear. A gauntlet that held the spirit of the welsh dragon emperor, Ddraig.

Currently, Issei was training with Kyle on using his sacred gear. More specifically, trying to get in touch with Ddraig through his sacred gear. Kyle was using his blue ring to try and energize Issei to a level that he could at least try to contact Ddraig. They had used this exact same method to awaken the sacred gear in the first place so it did not hurt to try and see if it could help make Issei stronger.

"Focus Issei. If you want to achieve your dream of a harem then you need to be able to call upon your sacred gear properly." Kyle said as he continued pushing up Issei's hope.

"I can hear a voice inside my head." Issei said.

{Interesting I have not experienced such a method of awakening me before}

"Who said that?" Issei asked.

{I am Ddraig, the welsh dragon. Kyle Rayner, your power is truly unique and I believe you can make my wielder much stronger please do take care of him. He needs to get stronger in order to even hope to beat the vanishing dragon.}

"I understand. I will train Hyodou Issei well. After all, can't have you being useless to Rias when she finally starts participating in rating games now can we?" Kyle said as he stopped juicing up Issei.

"What are rating games again?" Issei asked.

"I don't know whether you are stupid dense or both. Ring explain concept of rating games to Issei please." Kyle said while pinching his nose in frustration. The ring created a holographic representation of a rating game in order to explain to Issei what it was. Rias had been kind enough to lend him some of her recordings of rating games and he had the ring absorb the information for future reference. He was not expecting it to come in handy so soon.

"I see so devils compete using their peerages in rating games." Issei mumbled as he took in the information.

"Yes. That is why you cannot be a weak link within the team. Although to be honest, everyone in the team has their own deficiencies. Kiba has a lot of pent up rage. Koneko has a lot of fear. Akeno has a lot of rage and fear." Kyle said although he said the last parts to himself only.

"But what does it matter? I am only a pawn after all. Cannon fodder." Issei grumbled.

"Have you ever played chess Issei?" Kyle asked.

"Only a few times why?" Issei asked not understanding Kyle's train of thought.

"A pawn can affect the whole flow of the game. They are not just cannon fodder. I mean yeah you could use part of them as cannon fodder but pawns have a very important ability that enables them to affect the flow of the game." Kyle said.

"I don't understanding aren't pawns just the frontline soldiers?" Issei said.

"Yes they are but they also have the ability to promote themselves into other pieces except the king." Kyle said.

"So what you are saying is that I can turn myself into a queen or a knight or a rook?" Issei said as realization seemed to hit him.

"If you fulfill the proper requirements then yes you can promote yourself into any piece that you see fit. Do you understand what that means?" Kyle said.

"It means that I can turn into whatever is required to change the flow of the battle into our favor." Issei said finally understanding what Kyle was going on about.

"Exactly. And you are Rias' only pawn having taken up all 8 pieces thanks to your sacred gear. Thus it is paramount that you work hard and do not disappoint here. To not be able to achieve your potential and let down your friends is not something that anyone should have to see." Kyle said.

"Right. I will work hard for the sake of the peerage." Issei declared.

"I expect a lot from you Issei. I know you will be worth all eight pawns." Rias said as she approached the two of them who had been outside the old school building.

"I will not let you down Buchou." Issei said.

"Good you can't start with this training regimen I came up with for you. Once I think you are ready, we can start sparring to see what you are capable of and the go from there." Kyle said as he handed a piece of paper that had the details of his training regimen.

"You are not serious about this Kyle? Are you sure you aren't trying to kill me?" Issei said as his eyes almost went out of their sockets when he saw what was require of him.

"Issei, pull yourself together and get started." Rias commanded.

"I forgot that the kind Rias is a demon when it comes to training." Issei said.

"I'm not a demon I am a devil." Rias said with a smirk.

"As something to keep you motivated, this bloodhound will be chasing you until you finish your run." Kyle said as he created a construct of a bloodhound using his green ring.

"You can't be serious. Buchou save me from the monster." Issei pleaded. Rias just shook her head and sat down under a nearby tree while wishing Issei the best of luck with his training.

"I'll give you a ten second head start." Kyle said.

"Please not the hound." Issei begged.

"10...9...8...7" Kyle started counting down.

"Oh crap he is serious." Issei said as he quickly took off and started on his rounds.

"3...2...1" Kyle said as the bloodhound took off after Issei. Kyle sat down next to Rias under the tree while taking a sip of his iced tea. He was enjoying Issei's reaction as the bloodhound kept trying to bite the pervert's ass.

"Please don't get him killed or to injured Kyle." Rias said.

"Relax Rias. The bloodhound won't actually bite him. It's just motivation." Kyle said as he continued to sip his iced tea.

"Thanks for helping to train my peerage by the way." Rias said with a smile.

"No problem. It's what friends do after all." Kyle said.

"You seem to be very experienced in different forms of combat. How is that possible?" Rias asked. In the times she had observed Kyle training her peerage, Kyle had displayed excellent hand to hand combat, swordsmanship and ability to read into his opponents moves. Skills which honestly a regular 17 year old should not have.

"I just train a lot I guess. And being a multi-faceted combatant comes with the turf of having rings that make your imagination reality." Kyle said with a shrug.

"I see. But really thanks a lot for all you have done." Rias said.

"Say, Rias is something bothering you lately?" Kyle asked.

"What makes you say that?" Rias asked back.

"Well lately you seem to be very distracted and you always seem to be looking and thinking about something in your head." Kyle said casually.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little exhausted from all the things that has been going on after all." Rias said with a sigh.

"You sure? Well okay then if you say so. Do rest a little more. But if something is bothering you, feel free to talk to me about it. I will always be willing to help out a friend." Kyle said with a smile. Rias couldn't help but feel her heart flutter inside. She couldn't help but admit that she had started to develop feelings for Kyle. After all, he was kind, caring, powerful and he treated her with respect because she was his friend.

"Anyway, we should head back inside. The club meeting is about to start soon. Bring Issei back in once when he is done with his training." Rias said as she got up and walked towards the clubroom.

"Right, I'll get the pervert when he is done." Kyle said with a nod.

Occult Research Clubroom, sometime after Rias left.

"Really Issei, that was a pretty good run you had there." Kyle said as he and Issei walked into the clubroom.

"Your motivation helped as evil as it was." Issei said as he subconsciously rubbed his ass.

"Please did you not realize how many times the hound was about to bite you but didn't? I wasn't going to let you get hurt. Because after all you still are a friend, even if I can't stand that perverted side of you." Kyle said as he took a seat next to Koneko who was eating candy as usual. Akeno served him some tea which he graciously accepted as Issei sat down next to him. Asia was seated next to Issei after giving the brunette tea.

"Alright on to the matter at hand. Client feedback and contracts." Rias said as she clapped her hands together causing everyone's attention to be focused on her.

"Asia has been doing well. She has already manage to deliver flyers and has gotten herself two contracts despite being a devil for less than a week. Issei on the other hand still has zero contracts and is still unable to use magic. Honestly Issei, I am unable to fathom why you are unable to secure any contracts. Your client feedback is all very positive." Rias said as she rubbed her temples trying to understand what Issei was missing.

"Well, I somehow just keep falling short of fulfilling the client's request but we do always end up having fun." Issei said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I see. That is something that will need some work on then. We devils live for a long time and therefore it is important that we are able to form contracts with humans in order to keep ourselves going in the human world." Rias said as Issei nodded.

"Okay then, on to the next matter at hand. I believe that both Issei and Asia are ready to graduate from handing out flyers. Thus we will go to look for familiars for the both of them on the day of the next full moon." Rias said.

"Buchou, what is a familiar?" Issei asked as Asia had an expression that showed she wanted to know as well.

"Familiars are creatures that devils form pacts with to help them carry out tasks such as hand out flyers. I believe you have met mine before." Rias said as she snapped her fingers as a ball with bat wings appeared. It then transformed into a woman that Issei recognized as the one to have passed him the flyer that day before he was killed by Raynare.

"This is my familiar." Akeno said as she summoned a tiny green imp which rested on her shoulder.

"This is mine." Koneko said in a monotone voice as a white cat appeared on her lap.

"And this is mine." Kiba said as an eagle appeared and landed on his shoulder.

"Oh wow. So how do we get ours Buchou?" Issei asked as he looked over everyone's familiars.

"We will be visiting the familiar forest to see if we can find the two of you a familiar on the day of the next full moon." Rias said. It was then that there was a knock on the door. Akeno went to the door and opened it to see who it was.

"Ara ara, it seems we have guests today." Akeno said as she bowed politely and the student council walked in.

"Good morning Sona. To what do I owe the honor of your visit today?" Rias said with a smirk.

"I just thought it would be good to introduce our new members to each other as well as for my peerage to see your ally." Sona said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Hello I am Genshirou Saji and I am Sona Sitri's pawn." Saji said as he greeted everyone. Saji is a blonde haired male in second year with somewhat spiky hair. He was wearing the standard male uniform of the academy.

"Sitri, one of the 34 remaining pillars out of 72. A clan that specializes in water magic and also known to have been the clan that produced the current leviathan, your sister, Serafall." Kyle said as he walked up and greeted the Sitri heiress and her peerage.

"Kyle Rayner. It is a pleasure to meet you. Would you care to show me and my peerage some of your powers?" Sona said.

"Very well." Kyle said as he created various shapes using his green ring. Sona touched them and were surprised to find them solid.

"So what exactly is your power?" Sona asked as she watched Kyle create random objects using the green energy from pencils to teddy bears, tables to pianos.

"Basically, I can make anything I imagine real. As long as I have the concentration to do so." Kyle said as he continued conjuring up random objects. He neglected to mention the other rings but the less people knew about him the better. Especially since he still did not know if he could fully trust the other devils.

"Kyle, you don't need to be so wary of Sona. She is my rival and friend so feel free to tell her about all of your powers." Rias said with a smile that promised something bad if he did not comply.

"Right. Basically as I said the ring allows me to make my imagination reality. Each ring is powered by a different emotion and has unique powers related to that emotion. Red is rage, orange is avarice, yellow is fear, green is will, blue is hope, indigo is compassion, violet is love." Kyle said as he showed the other rings which he had stored on a loop around his belt.

"Interesting, emotional based powers." Sona noted.

"Hello, I am Asia Argento and I am Rias Gremory's bishop." Asia greeted cheerfully. Immediately Saji walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"You are such a beauty my dear. It is nice to meet you. " Saji said. His hand was suddenly grabbed by Issei who gave it a hard squeeze. Saji also responded in kind.

"Hello, I am Hyodou Issei. It's great to meet a fellow pawn." Issei said as he had a stare down with Saji.

"To be lumped into the same category as one of the perverted trio is very demeaning of my status." Saji said with a confident smirk. The two of them butted heads before being separated from each other by a pair of large green hands from an annoyed Kyle.

"Alright both of you break it up. Honestly the both of you are behaving like children." Kyle said as he looked to Sona and Rias who gave him thankful smiles for breaking up that little squabble.

"Is that all Sona?" Rias asked.

"I heard that you were planning on getting familiars for your two newest members. Well I was also thinking of getting one for Saji." Sona said.

"It is not possible for the two of us to both go together and he is only available once a month." Rias said as Sona nodded her head.

"So how do you intend to settle this matter?" Sona asked.

"How about a game?" Rias said.

"A rating game?" Sona said.

"Oh no. Neither of us would be able to get permission for that. But we are part of clubs at a school right? So how about something sports related that we can play in the school?" Rias said as Sona nodded her head in agreement. The two then started discussing an idea to settle this dispute of theirs. Eventually they decided that there would be a tennis match between the two clubs in two days time. Rias and Akeno against Sona and Tsubaki to decide who would get to visit the familiar master.

Two Days Later.

Both the student council and the occult research club were seated in the stands watching as the president and vice-president of both groups prepared themselves for a tennis match. Rias and Akeno were on one side of the court while Sona and Tsubaki were on the other side of the court. Aside from the peerage members and Kyle, there were some other students present, mostly the males who were here to see the top four females of the school playing tennis in their sexy tennis outfits. Kyle was bored out of his mind. The sun was hot and he had nothing to do right now. So he did what he always does when he was bored, he started to sketch.

Kyle did not know exactly when but he had eventually dozed off while he was sketching. He was eventually woken up by Kiba who told him that the match had ended in a draw after both sides had failed to score any points and their rackets were broken since both sides had started to use magic in the tennis match. Kyle just sighed at hearing this as he looked at the extent of the damage. The four rackets that had been used were completely destroyed although the court was mostly still fine. Kyle wondered how no one noticed the use of magic but then realized that the students here were really dense and the males watching the match were probably too busy trying to peep on the four girls that they failed to notice the magic.

"So what's happening now?" Kyle said sleepily as he looked over his incomplete sketch.

"They are having another meeting to decide what sport shall be played in order to determine who gets to see the familiar master." Kiba said.

"So what do we do now? Just wait here?" Kyle asked as he put away his sketchbook making a mental note to himself to finish the sketch when he had the time.

"We were told to wait in the clubroom until they come to an agreement and we were just about to leave when I noticed you sleeping so I came here to wake you up." Kiba said.

"Alright then. Let's get going." Kyle said as he got up and walked with the others towards the old school building.

Occult Research Clubroom.

Sometime after the rest of the peerage and Kyle had settled back into the clubroom, with everyone doing their own things and Kyle painting as usual, Rias and Akeno walked into the clubroom. Rias had a big smile on her face as she took a seat at her desk. She clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. Kyle lazily looked up from his painting at her.

"We have decided that we will be having a dodge ball match against the student council to decide who gets to visit the familiar master tomorrow night. I expect all of you to do well for Issei and Asia's sake." Rias said with a confident smirk.

"Hai, Buchou." Came the response of everyone except Kyle who just raised a brow at how comical the confrontation between the student council and occult research club would become if they played dodge ball. If they were willing to use magic in an open space with normal humans watching, what would stop them in using magic in a no holds barred dodge ball match with no observers?

"You guys have fun. I'll be cheering for you." Kyle said as he casually went back to painting.

"Oh no Kyle, you aren't spared from this either. Since the student council has more members than we do, you will be participating as well to make up for the numbers." Rias said with a smirk.

"Are you kidding me? You want me to help in a no holds barred game of dodge ball where you are going to be using magic? I don't think that's fair for me as a human Rias." Kyle said with deadpanned look.

"You will be participating and you can feel free to use your ring if you want." Rias said with a smile that put Kyle on edge.

"Okay okay I'll play tomorrow." Kyle said defensively.

"Good then it's settled then tomorrow night the occult research club will defeat the student council in a game of dodge ball." Rias boldly proclaimed.

The next day, Gymnasium.

"I really do not understand why I agreed to be a part of this." Kyle said as he ducked to avoid a ball that narrowly avoided his head.

"You agreed to this because you couldn't refuse me." Rias said with a smirk. Kyle dodged another ball again.

"If I had known this would happen, I would have refused." Kyle said as he avoided another ball thrown at him. The gymnasium was a complete mess. Both teams had started using magic in the game early on and there were balls embedded in the walls, ceiling and floor. Issei was the first victim of a magic shot courtesy of Sona who nailed him right in the groin. Saji was taken out not long after with a powerful throw from Koneko straight to his face.

"So why don't you step up your game and make something to end it already if you are so annoyed." Rias said with a smirk as Kyle was the only one to still not use his powers.

"Fine, I will. Say hello to my little friend." Kyle said as he created a massive dodge ball launcher using his green lantern ring. He proceeded to rain ball hell on the student council forcing them to surrender and give the game in favor of the occult research club.

"Great job Kyle." Rias said as Kyle just gave her a deadpanned look as he dematerialized the construct.

"That was not funny at all Rias. I almost had my head taken off three times during the game. And I do not think using a massive dodge ball launcher to force your opponent to throw in the towel is legal." Kyle said.

"Who cares? It's score one for the Occult Research Club and zero for the student council." Rias said proudly.

"Yeah whatever. So when are we going to go see the familiar master or whatever." Kyle said as he prepared to teleport home using his Indigo ring.

"The day after tomorrow." Rias said.

"Oh great there goes my Sunday. Do I really have to go?" Kyle said.

"Yes you do. You are a member of the Occult research club and an unofficial member of my household so you need to follow us." Rias said with an expression that said Kyle could not argue against her.

"Fine fine. I'll go. Wait, unofficial member or your household? I thought I was just an ally? Or are you talking about something else hmm?" Kyle said with a smirk as Rias started blushing.

"It's not what you think. Because you are an ally with no allegiance to other devil clans you are unofficially a member of my household." Rias said.

"Whatever. Don't be out so late. I want my sleep and you always wake me up whenever you get home later than I do and try to sneak in." Kyle said as he teleported away.

Day After Tomorrow. Familiar forest.

"So this is the familiar forest huh. It seems pretty cool on a full moon like tonight. Makes me want to paint it." Kyle said as he looked around the forest.

"This place seems really scary..." Asia said timidly.

"So how do we go about finding out familiars Buchou?" Issei asked all pumped up.

"We have to first find the familiar master." Rias said as the whole group seemed to be on the lookout for something or someone. Then suddenly a gruff middle aged man in appeared before them.

"Good evening. Are you all here looking for your familiars?" the man asked.

"Yes we are here to find familiars for these two." Rias said as she pointed towards Issei and Asia.

"This is the familiar master. He can help you in getting any familiar you want." Rias explained.

"That's right now what kind of familiar would you like?" the familiar master asked to Issei and Asia.

"I want a strong and reliable one that is also cute." Issei said.

"My boy those three things rarely go together." the familiar master said while shaking his head.

"Umm... I would like a cute one as well." Asia said timidly.

"Well then let's see what we can find. It is quite likely that you all have to come another day to find your familiars. Rarely are devil's able to find familiars on the first try." The familiar master said.

And so the group ended up touring around the familiar forest in order to find Issei and Asia their familiars. They walked through the dense trees and the open fields in search of potential forests. They went past the river in the centre of the familiar forest a few times in search of potential familiar. Kyle thought that the reflection of the moon in the river was both beautiful and mysterious at the same time and made a mental not to paint it when he had the time. Kyle also noted that Rias always seemed to be distracted by something that was troubling her and eating away at her.

Eventually, the group came up to the last location they could explore for the night, a cave. They walked into the cave hoping to find a potential familiar. They explored the cave for sometime but were disappointed when they found nothing. Just as the group was about to leave the cave, the girls were covered in a green slime. The green slimed wrapped around the girls, and lifted them up in the air and started melting away at the clothes.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kyle said as the slime ate through the girls uniforms.

"That is the scum of the familiar forests. It feeds on women's' clothes." the familiar master said as he and Issei were now ogling the exposed forms of the girls.

"Buchou, can't you use magic to get rid of the slime?" Kiba asked.

"Not like this. I can't concentrate enough to use magic. Koneko can't you do something about this?" Rias said as she was now down to her underwear.

"To slimy and gross. Can't get a good position." Koneko replied.

"I'll get you freed then." Kiba said as he drew out his sword. He prepared to attack the slime but a piece of slime fell onto his eyes and he started slashing the air wildly.

"I guess it's my job now huh. Why do I always get end being the only one?" Kyle said as he powered up his green ring.

"Hold on Kyle. I think I have found my familiar." Issei proudly proclaimed.

"Are you serious? You want this disgusting slime as your familiar?" Kyle said as he face palmed.

"Yes. He and I are made for each other and together we will see many girls breasts. He is my destined familiar, slatarou." Issei said.

"He even named the scum of the familiar forest how interesting." the familiar master commented.

"Kyle, do something." Rias said.

"Sorry about this Issei but really I think you can do better than some disgusting slime." Kyle said as he released a wave of power from his green lantern ring which destroyed the slime he then created large hands to catch the girls before they hit the ground.

"Thank you very much Kyle." Rias said as she used magic to get dressed again. The other peerage members did the same thing and Akeno helped Asia out.

"No my partner slatarou! We could have been a great team together. I will miss you buddy." Issei cried anime tears at the destroyed slime. Everyone else was sweat dropping at Issei's reaction. Man that guy was really perverted. Then suddenly, Issei was blasted by a bolt of blue lighting as a tiny dragon landed on Asia's shoulder.

"Oh my that is a baby sprite dragon. It is an extremely rare familiar. You are one lucky girl. It seems to have taken a liking to you." the familiar master said.

"That's cool Asia, can I touch him?" Issei asked as he approached Asia only to be promptly blasted by another bolt of lightning from the baby sprite dragon.

"Male dragons hate males of other species." the familiar master explained as the sprite dragon gave angry looks towards Kyle and Kiba.

"Congratulations on finding a familiar Asia." Rias said with a smile.

After that, the club members watched as Akeno helped Asia perform the contract ceremony in order to create a permanent pact with the baby sprite dragon who she had named Rassei. That girl really was fond of Issei. Ironic that a pure nun would fall in love with such a pervert. After the contracting ceremony was completed, Kyle teleported back home without waiting for Rias since he was getting bored of the place and wanted to get home.

After reaching home, Kyle got changed and got ready for bed. He already had dinner with the club members before they had gone to the familiar forest. Before he went off to bed, he eyed all the seven rings as though they were all calling out to him at the same time. He wondered what it meant. Even now he wondered why his white ring had split apart into the seven component rings after all that he had gone through. But that was a mystery for another time. Sighing to himself, he jumped onto his bed and was about to doze off when a familiar red magic circle appeared in his room. Rias had a worried look on her face as she appeared in the room.

"Rias are you alright? Is something the matter?" Kyle asked out of concern as he sat up in the bed.

He was quickly silenced as Rias suddenly jumped towards him and straddled his waist. Her soft, slender hands cupped his cheeks as she pulled him in for a sudden kiss. Silencing him from saying anything further as she told him everything that she was feeling with that one gesture. Kyle was surprised momentarily before he wrapped his arms around Rias' waist and deepened the kiss. Both of them moaning from the kiss as Rias pushed her body against Kyle causing him to lie down into the bed.

 **Lemon Scene. Skip to next bold line to continue plot.**

After kissing for about a minute, the two of them separated as they stared into one another's eyes. Their breathing was ragged from their kiss as Kyle stared at the buxom beauty.

"Kyle... please sleep with me..." Rias said.

"Rias..." Kyle muttered stunned by what she had said.

"I know this isn't right but I cannot deny the feelings I have for you right know. I know this is sudden but it feels like the right thing to do." Rias said as she started to take off her school uniform until she was only left in her lingerie. She stared at her future lover with a passion in her eyes.

"Rias... tell me, there is something wrong isn't there?" Kyle said.

"Don't you want me? Am I not good enough for you?" Rias said innocently while blushing.

"Of course I do. Especially since..." Kyle said.

"Especially since what?" Rias said as she eyed Kyle's impressively toned frame. It wasn't at the standard of a body builder but his body was well defined.

"Especially since I also cannot deny that I have feeling for you too." Kyle stated as Rias smiled at his confession.

"Then.. we should explore our feeling together." Rias said as she leaned down towards him.

The two of them shared another kiss. One that was much more passionate than the earlier one. Their tongues were fighting for dominance as they explored each other's mouths. Kyle took control as he flipped Rias over and was now the one on top. Kyle broke the kiss and started trailing butterfly kisses down to her neck causing Rias to moan out in pleasure. Kyle's hands were busy exploring Rias' milky white skin. Before long, Kyle's hands found the back of her bra and he skillfully undid it and threw it off to the side. He took a moment to take in the sight of her freed breasts. He looked up to see her blushing face staring at him with desire in her eyes.

"Are you alright Rias?" Kyle asked as he stared at her passionately.

"Yes... I'm just nervous because this is my first time." Rias said.

"I know the feeling. It is my first time too. I promise to be gentle if you want me to continue." Kyle said. Technically he had four girlfriends but that was in his previous body and since technically he had reverted to when he was seventeen, it meant that he was still a virgin. Kyle asked for permission because he was raised to treat women with respect.

Rias nodded her head to give Kyle the permission to continue making love to her. Kyle started by playing with Rias' breasts as he started kneading the soft mounds with his hands. Then he started playing with her erect nipples. He nibbled on the redhead's left breast while his left arm got to work on her right breasts. He was using his right arm to support himself. Rias' moans started getting louder and served as motivation for Kyle. He just couldn't get enough of her cries of pleasure towards him. Kyle left light feather touches across her body as he placed a kiss on her abdomen. His ministrations were stopped when Rias placed her hands on his head and pulled him up towards her.

"Kyle, we have to hurry." Rias said panting as she wanted to get on to the main event. Kyle nodded his head in understanding and proceeded to remove his boxers. He had started sleeping with less on despite having Rias around using him as a sleeping pillow because he was getting used to having her around. Rias pulled off her panties and slid them off her legs before throwing them off to the side.

Even in the dim light of the room where the two of them could barely see each other, they could feel each other's body with their own. Rias felt a hot and hard appendage rubbing against her inner thigh and used her hands to hold it.

"So big..." Rias muttered as she felt Kyle's hard member. Her hands were barely able to encircle it as she started panting when she felt Kyle place his raging erection near her sacred place.

"Rias..." Kyle said as his manhood was now barely separated from her sacred entrance. They could feel the heat from each other as they were so close to one another and they felt like they were about to go off the edge.

Rias took control of the situation and made her move as she flipped Kyle over such that now she was the one on top as he pressed him into the bed. She straddled him and stared into his eyes as she placed her pussy right above Kyle's penis. She was distracted momentarily from Kyle as she saw a bit of light emerge on the bathroom floor. Knowing who was about to appear in the room, Rias acted quickly and took one quick gasp of air before sitting down on Kyle's penis, sheathing him inside her completely. She cried out in pain as she gave her most sacred spot to Kyle. She looked down to see the small amount of blood trickling down Kyle's shaft as it broke through her hymen. Despite the pain from Kyle's large organ, she felt a sense of relief wash over her.

Kyle groaned in pleasure as he felt his manhood be completely coiled around by Rias' tight, warm and moist womanhood. The sensation was incredible and was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The two lovers intertwined their hands together as they gave their virginities to each other, both shaking from the sensations they gave one another. Rias lowered herself to give a passionate kiss to Kyle as their hands were still intertwined.

"R-Rias..." came and unfamiliar voice in the corner of the room.

The two lovers turned their attention to the source of the voice and saw a buxom silver haired woman in her early twenties wearing a blue french maid outfit with long sleeves and a white headband. The maid seemed stunned at the sight before her. Rias had her gaze locked to the other woman who looked down and went wide eyed as she saw the blood between Rias' legs.

"This breaks the contract. Go and tell father and brother about this." Rias said with a stern look towards the other woman.

The silver haired woman's gaze turned towards Kyle as she seemed to be sizing him up. She was trying to see who Rias had decided to give her virginity to and was shocked when she found out that she had given it to a human. To compound matters, the human seemed to have no powers at all. She could not make out Kyle's features fully but it did not matter to her since she had more important business to take care of.

"This was a mistake Rias. You are the heiress of the Gremory family. How can you do this? How could you give your virginity to a human?" the silver haired woman spoke, questioning the redhead.

"This may have been a rushed out thing but it feels right. I belong to him now and there isn't anything that anybody can do about it." Rias stated.

"There will be consequences Rias." the silver haired maid said as a silver magic circle appeared beneath her and she left the room, leaving the two lover's alone.

"Rias... what was that about?" Kyle asked with a hint of worry in his voice and eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just enjoy our first time together." Rias said as she leaned in for another kiss.

The awkwardness and hesitation of the two was slowly but surely vanishing as they continued to make love to each other. Kyle wrapped his arms around her waist while Rias wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to pump in an out of her womanhood. Rias moaned loudly as Kyle quickly silenced her with a kiss with their tongues fighting for dominance as they reveled in the taste of their lover. Rias' moaning was getting louder and louder as Kyle kept calling out her name. Rias was in a trance as she felt Kyle's large member reach deeper into her and start assaulting her innermost walls. Kyle's manhood was mildly assaulting the entrance to her womb, sending the redhead over the edge as she continued moaning in pleasure.

Kyle took control as he now flipped them around such that he was now the one on top. He continued moving in and out of Rias' womanhood as his hands started playing with her breasts. Kyle adjusted himself such that he could suck on Rias' breasts. He latched onto her pert nipple and began sucking on it like a leach causing her to moan louder as she placed her hands on his head to keep him there. Rias felt Kyle plunge deeper into her as she felt the entrance to her womb opening up to give him access to her most sacred place. She grumbled in disappointed when Kyle suddenly stopped. Kyle lifted Rias up and pinned her against the wall. His erect member sliding against her moist womanhood.

"Kyle... p-please don't t-tease me." Rias stuttered her voice full of want and desire.

"Tell me Rias, tell me what you want from me?" Kyle said with a smirk to his redhead lover.

"I-I w-want..." Rias said in between heavy breaths in anticipation and desperation.

"You want what?" Kyle said

"I want you to fuck me!" Rias shouted out loud as Kyle did as told.

Kyle plunged deep into Rias causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure. He pumped in and out of her womanhood as he could feel her inner walls tightening around him trying to milk out every bit of his semen. Rias' legs wrapped around Kyle's waist as he continued thrusting harder and faster into his lover's pussy. Rias had a satisfied look on her face as the two of them came close to reaching their climax.

"I-I'm going to cum..." Kyle said in a husky voice as he gripped Rias' hips tighter.

"I'm cumming too Kyle..." Rias said in between moans as she felt Kyle's raging member swell up inside her preparing to unleash its seed into her.

After a couple more seconds of fast and hard thrusting, Kyle grunted as he let loose his orgasm. His body went rigid as he shot his seed inside of Rias. Feeling Kyle shoot his load into her caused Rias to reach her own orgasm as her entire body shook from the pleasure. She screamed out in exhilaration as she felt his warm seed fill up her womb leaving her with a very pleasant feeling inside. Kyle used the last of his strength to carry her to the bed after he had pulled his manhood out of her.

 **Lemon Ends.**

As the two lovers lay on the bed together, they leaned in for one last kiss as Rias fell asleep in Kyle's arms. Kyle used his legs to get the blanket up over them. He gave one last look at his redhead lover before giving her a smile and a kiss on her forehead before succumbing to sleep himself. In the back of his mind though, the words of the silver haired maid were echoing to him-"There will be consequences"...

 **A/N: Till next time. One last chapter before the duel between Riser and Kyle so last chances for people to dictate the type of battle that will happen. Next chapter we see Kyle meeting with Sirzechs and also him revealing the truth to Rias and everyone else in the peerage.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys this is going to be the last chapter for some time because I have other commitments piling up. Right now there are four options for the upcoming duel against Riser.**

 **1- Good old fashioned Green Lantern beat down featuring Hal Jordan inspired constructs and more 'interesting' constructs.**

 **2- Green Lantern + Yellow Lantern Combo Beatdown**

 **3- Green Lantern start but quick transition to Red Lantern with blue ring limiter and then full blown red lantern beatdown and maybe ending with yellow.**

 **4- Power showoff. Everything in except for the violet ring. Unless someone can tell me something unique that they can do to fit it in.**

Chapter 6- Revelations

The morning sun shined through the sleepy little town of Kuoh, awakening the residents of the town to the dawn of a new day. This normal daily occurrence held special meaning for two people as the first rays of the morning sun streamed into the room through the gaps within the curtains of the window. Kyle Rayner was already awake he looked at his new lover who was resting her head peacefully upon his shoulder. He was playing with her crimson locks as he took in the sight of her beautiful sleeping face. His thoughts went back to the passionate night the two of them just had. The thought of it bringing a smile to Kyle's face. But his mind drifted towards the words of the silver haired maid. She said there would be consequences for their actions, which made Kyle ponder what exactly she meant.

Kyle was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Rias press closer towards him. Her breasts rubbing up against his arm causing him to feel aroused as he could see a tent forming in the covers. Rias opened her eyes to the morning and snuggled closer to Kyle before lifting her head up and shifting her body such that her head now lay on his chest. She looked into him and stared deep into his eyes before sharing a quick kiss.

"You know… this is the first time that I've woken up and you haven't tried to hide your morning erection from me." Rias said as she traced circles on Kyle's chest.

"Is there a need to anymore?" Kyle said in response with a smirk.

"You're right there isn't and I would be disappointed if you did." Rias said with a sweet smile as her hands went down to Kyle's erect member.

"Are you sure Rias? You want me to take you again?" Kyle said as Rias nodded in response.

"Yes I want you right now Kyle." Rias said with a seductive smile.

Being a young teenager with raging hormones and having been asked by a beautiful naked girl who was in the mood, Kyle let his primal urges take over as he flipped Rias over such that he was now on top of her. In one swift motion, he parted her legs as he plunged his erect member deep into her womanhood causing her to moan and scream out in pleasure as the two lovers had a wonderful bit of morning coupling.

After they were satisfied, the two of them took a shower together with Rias helping to wash Kyle's back while Kyle helped wash Rias' back and hair in turn. After they were done getting ready for school, the two of them had a quick breakfast before they walked towards the school hand in hand. When they reached the school, it was mostly empty since they had arrived there early and so decided to go to the occult research clubroom in order to have some quiet time before lessons started. Rias walked in front of Kyle but stopped as soon as she opened the door to the room.

"Rias? Are you alright there?" Kyle said as he looked over her shoulder to see what was causing her to be so stunned. Inside the room he saw a man who seemed to be a male version of Rias and the silver haired maid from the day before. The two of them walked into the clubroom as the male had his eyes trained at Kyle.

"Brother…" Rias muttered as Kyle looked at the man. The resemblance to Rias was present and anybody would find it easy to believe that they were siblings. To Kyle the man standing there was just Rias' older brother but to Rias that man was the king of the underworld and he had a serious expression on his face one, which even she rarely saw.

"Are you Kyle Rayner?" Sirzechs said as he eyed Kyle dangerously.

"Brother please. This was all my doing. Kyle is not at fault." Rias said as she placed herself between Kyle and Sirzechs. Sirzechs serious expression softened as he looked at his baby sister.

"Rias… I am Kyle Rayner." Kyle said as he placed a hand on Rias' shoulder before walking towards Sirzechs. Kyle suddenly felt himself being picked up by the collar by Sirzechs.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DEFILED MY RIA-TAN!" Sirzechs cried out. Kyle was surprised as this was the last thing he was expecting from the man.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE AWAY MY CUTE LITTLE BABY SISTER'S INNOCENCE? SHE IS STILL A LITTLE GIRL TO ME AND YOU RUINED HER!" Sirzechs continued shouting at Kyle. Rias sighed in relief that her brother was reacting normally to the situation. Grayfia had a tickmark on her forehead and was about to move to discipline the older man but was stopped when she saw Kyle giving Sirzechs a headbutt that had enough force to send the older man back and release Kyle.

"What the hell was all that shouting for? Are you some kind of sis-con idiot or something?" Kyle said as he narrowed his eyes at Sirzechs who was rubbing the spot where their heads had collided.

"Now can someone tell me what exactly is going on here?" Kyle said now confused.

"Yes of course. But first I believe introductions are necessary. I am Grayfia Lucifage, head maid of the Gremory family as well as queen of Lord Sirzechs Lucifer over there who is the ruler of the underworld." Grayfia said as Sirzechs straightened himself out.

"You mean to tell me that moron is in charge of the underworld? Well that's cool at least it's not some Atrocitus like I was expecting." Kyle muttered.

"Atroci who? And you cannot call him, the great Sirzechs Lucifer a moron." Grayfia said with a raised brow.

"No one. Ignore that and continue." Kyle said as he now eyed Sirzechs carefully. He had learned to beware of the nice ones.

Nodding in agreement, Grayfia motioned for everyone to take a seat on the couch. Kyle and Rias sat on one side while Sirzechs sat in the couch opposite them. Grayfia just stood behind Sirzechs.

"I don't know how much you know Kyle but both you and Rias are in a dire situation as of last night." Sirzechs said.

"Look I know what we did last night was inappropriate and improper but I don't see what the big problem is." Kyle said while Rias looked away from the both of them.

"This is a very serious situation since as of last night, Rias was engaged to Riser Phenex, the third son of the Phenex family." Grayfia said with a straight face.

"E-engaged? Rias?" Kyle said in shock as he turned to Rias who just looked avoided his gaze.

"You see Kyle, their engagement was determined before they were born. Our father and Lord Phenex wanted to strengthen the ties between our families and thus offered Rias to be Riser's bride. However, Rias has always been against this arrangement and finally decided to do something about it last night." Sirzechs said with a sigh. Kyle on the other hand was completely confused.

"In our society, especially those of the 72 pillars, moral conduct is heavily enforced. Among those, female chastity is one of the most important." Grayfia said, as Kyle finally understood what this was all about. By giving Kyle her virginity, she had broken the contract allowing her to free herself from the arranged marriage.

"Is this true Rias?" Kyle asked his red haired lover who was sitting next to him. Rias continued to avoid looking at him.

"Why are you even bothering to explain all this? The engagement is called off since I am no longer a virgin and cannot marry Riser. The matter should be closed." Rias said. She saw the shaking heads of Sirzechs and Grayfia which told her that the matter was not as settled as she thought it was.

"However, it does not matter that you are no longer a virgin since Riser would still take you as his bride." Sirzechs said as Rias just looked stunned.

"What?" Rias muttered.

"That's right. Riser would still take you as his bride." Sirzechs said repeating himself.

"How many times do I have to say this? I don't want to marry him." Rias shouted as she clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"We are all aware of that however, the marriage contract is still on at the moment." Grayfia said.

"However, there is one way for you to get out of this marriage completely. And that solely depends on you Kyle Rayner. As the one who took Rias' virginity, she has unofficially become your wife. That means you have the right to challenge the contract." Sirzechs said.

"Does that mean Kyle has to fight Riser?" Rias muttered softly.

"Yes. Riser has agreed to accept any challenges that has been offered to him." Grayfia answered while glancing at Kyle.

"I do not know anything at all about you Kyle except that Rias has chosen you to be her significant other even though you are just a human. So I will allow you to decide your own course of action." Sirzechs said.

"If you decide to fight then I will organize the battle. If you decide to forfeit the right to Rias' hand in marriage then my people will begin preparing for the official engagement party between Rias and Riser." Sirzechs said.

"Could you give the two of us some time to discuss things?" Kyle asked as Sirzechs and Grafia nodded and left the two of them alone in the room. The both of them waited in silence for some time.

"Did it mean anything to you?" Kyle said.

"What do you mean?" Rias replied.

"Our night together. Did it mean anything to you truly or was it just using me to get you out of your arranged marriage?" Kyle muttered.

Rias felt a stab of pain in her heart at his words. She admitted that it was the wrong way to do things but she admits that she had had feelings for Kyle for some time already. After sleeping together, she finally understood her true feelings for him and had hoped that he felt the same way towards her.

"I'm sorry Kyle for dragging you into this…" Rias said as she was close to crying.

Listening to the honesty in her voice and understanding that she had genuine feelings for him as he did for her, he pulled her in for a hug. He placed her head against the crook of his neck as she started to cry, her tears soaking Kyle's clothes. Kyle rubbed his hands along her back and head to calm her down and get her to stop crying.

"I didn't know Riser would be so persistent. I didn't know that I would put you in such a position." she said as Kyle's clothes muffled her voice. Once she was done venting her feelings, Kyle gave her a quick kiss.

"Tell me Rias, what made you choose me?" Kyle said as he stared into her blue-green eyes.

"It's because you treated me as Rias and not as a Gremory. You treated me with kidness and concern because I was a friend. It has always been my dream to fall in love and marry a person who would love me for the real me." Rias said.

"Then keep that dream alive Rias and keep hoping for it to come true. Because I am going to fight this guy." Kyle said with a determined tone in his voice.

"Are you sure Kyle? But you are just a human." Rias said worried about Kyle fighting against Riser. Kyle was after all still only a human.

"Don't worry Rias. I will fight this guy because you don't want to marry him. Also, even if I tried, I could never forget you or the feelings that I have for you." Kyle said.

"Riser is strong. He might kill you." Rias muttered.

"I highly doubt so. Rias, I think it's time I told you my true background. Who I really am and where my power's come from." Kyle said.

"The truth?" Rias said as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes, but first, let's get your brother and Grayfia inside and tell them of out decision." Kyle said as Rias nodded. Once the two older devils had walked back into the room and settled down, Sirzechs looked at Kyle who had a determined look on his face.

"So what is your answer Kyle Rayner?" Sirzechs asked.

"I will fight this Riser person for Rias' hand in marriage." Kyle said.

"Excellent. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. Now I will go and make preparations for the battle." Sirzechs said.

"Wait before you go, I think that you should know the truth about who I am and where I come from." Kyle said as Sirzechs and Grayfia raised a brow at what he meant. Kyle activated his green ring creating a holographic image of the painting of him as a white lantern.

 **A/N: Background Info. Boring stuff. Skip to next bold line for plot**

"This was me before I arrived in this world. I became the first and only true white lantern in the universe. A human able to channel the energies of every emotion and life itself." Kyle explained, as Sirzechs smiled at knowing that the person his sister had chosen wasn't so normal after all.

"I come from another universe. In my universe, a group of beings called the guardians of the universe, created rings that could harness the emotional electromagnetic spectrum as a weapon. They choose to tap the colour green, the representation of will, to create the green lantern corps. A group dedicated to keeping peace in the universe. As you can see, there was a total of seven lantern corps, each representing one of the seven different emotions. Eventually, the corps went to war with each other. With the exception of the blue lantern corps, which supported the green lantern corps. At that time, I was already a member of the green lantern corps. Although in my world I was a 20+ year old struggling artist." Kyle said as the ring showed a holographic projection of the war of light.

"A war on this kind of scale…" Sirzechs muttered as he watched entire planets be destroyed and the scale of lives lost.

"The war was halted but not in the idea of a ceasefire or peace that you currently enjoy. The different corps leaders banded their group together because the blackest night had begun." Kyle said as an image of the black lantern ring reviving a recently dead yellow lantern was shown. This scene made Sirzechs expression harden while Rias seemed disgusted. Grayfia was stoic as usual.

"The black lantern rings. The manifestation of the darkness that existed before the light. The dead were brought back to life as mindless zombies to eliminate life. The 7 corps leaders banded their group together to combat the threat which had spread throughout the universe. Even then we were not successful." Kyle explained as he showed them the summoning of Nekron.

"The black lantern battery gained enough power to summon the lord of the unliving into the universe. He in turned summoned the entity, the manifestation of the white light of life in an attempt to kill it. In order to fight back, green lantern corps leader Hal Jordan merged with the life entity to become the first white lantern. Beating back the black lanterns together with the white lantern corps and heralding the beginning of the brightest day. The restoration of the life entity after it had been weakened by the events of the blackest night." Kyle said.

"Following that, there was a shaky peace established between the corps. However, the guardians thought that using sentient life as protectors of the universe was a bad decision and so sought to create a new army. Their third army. The first was the manhunters. The second was the green lantern corps and then there was the third army. During that time, I came into possession of one of every single ring of the lantern corps. The first recorded case." Kyle said as he showed the seven rings he had in his possession.

"When I reached the guardians hoping for their help in the matter, they branded me a rogue and claimed that I had stolen the rings. When they tried to attack me, all seven of the rings activated and bonded themselves to me, causing me to turn into a hybrid lantern. After a momentary power overload, the seven rings merged into a single ring. And that was when my journey began." Kyle said.

"After the news of the guardians betrayal was revealed, green lantern corps leader Hal Jordan and ex rogue Sinestro confronted them but were sent off to the dead zone. Realizing the need for a true white lantern, a rogue guardian came to me and told me that I needed to master the use of all seven emotions to ascend to a higher power." Kyle said.

"After a long journey where I almost died, I was able to master all seven emotions, completing the prerequisite in order to become a true white lantern, a master of the entire emotional spectrum. The first being in existence to do so. Just in time too. The guardians had unleashed their third army upon the universe, assimilating all the sentient beings they came into contact with. With my white lantern powers, we were able to turn the tide and bring the battle into our favor. However, in desperation, the guardians tapped on more power from their source, inadvertently releasing one of the most powerful beings ever, Volthoom." Kyle said.

"Volthoom had immense power unlike anything we had ever face before. He could destroy planets with a mere flick of his finger and alter reality with but a thought. To make matters worse, he could drain the powers from the other corps, including my own, leaving us severely weakened. But in the end, we managed to defeat him thanks to Hal Jordan who had become a black lantern and bend Nekron to his will." Kyle said as the other three occupants in the room seemed to shudder at the sight of Nekron killing Volthoom.

"After that, I travelled the universe with the Templar guardians. On our travels, we met with relic. It was then that we learned that the universe was dying. The events that had happened caused the reservoir that kept the universe going to be drained and almost empty." Kyle said as he showed their battles with Relic.

"A dying universe? Am I right to guess that as the lantern of life, you refilled the reservoir?" Sirzechs said.

"Yes that is right. I merged together with the emotional entities, beings made purely of the energy of the emotional spectrum. Together with them, we were able to refill the reservoir. After that, I ended up in this universe with my white ring having split back into the seven component rings." Kyle said as he finished his explanation.

"Interesting so you managed to do things as a human which not even gods have managed to do. But tell me, you failed your true purpose didn't you? You failed in your mission. The mission which originally led you down he path to becoming a white lantern and earning the great power." Sirzechs said.

"How did you...?" Kyle said a little surprised at how Sirzechs had known.

"Because I know those eyes myself as someone who had been in war before." Sirzechs said as Kyle just sighed.

"Yes I did fail. All I ever wanted was to save Ganthet, the guardian which was almost like a father to me. You see I never had a father when I was young. I was raised by my mother until she passed away when I was 14. Ganthet was like a father to me. But the guardians saw his emotional connections as a weakness and so lobotomized him. In order to save him, I became a white lantern but in that end I still failed even if I did become one of the most powerful beings in the universe." Kyle said sadly.

 **A/N: Plot Continues here**

"You made an interesting choice for your significant other Rias. I look forward to seeing the battle against Riser. Grayfia will return once when the details for the duel has been set." Sirzechs said as he got up and got ready to leave.

"Thank you for your time, Lord Sirzechs." Kyle said with a formal bow.

"No need. You can call me brother if you want." Sirzechs said with a smile before quickly being wacked in the back of his head by Grayfia.

"Please do not act like that while we are official business Lord Sirzechs." Grayfia said as the two of them disappeared via magic circle.

After the two of them had left, Rias went to sit on Kyle's lap as she leaned her head against his body, taking comfort in being so near to him. Kyle on the other hand wrapped his arms around her waist to support her while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kyle…" Rias said softly.

"Yes Rias?" Kyle said as his eyes met hers.

"Are you happy that you met me? I dragged you into all of this after all. We could have been just friends and allies but we are more than that now." Rias said.

"Rias, I would not take away a moment of our time together. And I have been through worse. You've seen my life before. I think it was fate that we met. I think it was fate that brought us together. And if there is one thing that I have learnt from my old life, when fate gives you something, you latch on to it and never let go. So don't worry. I will fight this Riser person and I will win." Kyle said reassuringly.

"But Riser is immortal. He has the powers of a Phenex." Rias said worriedly.

"I told you Rias, I will fight him to make you mine. Don't forget my powers have no upper limits and right now, I have a lot of willpower to beat that guy." Kyle said.

The two of them looked at each other before leaning in for a passionate kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. They reveled in the taste of the other as their hands got busy exploring each other's bodies. Kyle pushed Rias onto the couch as he used his right hand to support himself to prevent him from falling onto his redhead lover. His left hand was busy fumbling with the buttons on her shirt as they continued kissing each other. He managed to create an opening big enough for his hand to move into and start fondling her breasts while she was still wearing her bra.

The two of them looked at one another with want and desire in their eyes. Kyle's hand trailed down Rias' body and moved under her skirt where he started to rub her womanhood through her slightly moist panties. Kyle trailed kisses down Rias' jaw line to her neck before lathcing onto her collarbone causing the redhead to moan out loudly. His hands had already pulled aside her panties and his fingers were already exploring her wet and warm womanhood.

"Kyle... I want you now." Rias said in between heavy breaths. Kyle nodded and fumbled with the buckle of his pants and pulled down the zipper. He was just about to pull out his now hard member.

"Ara, ara. You two sure are brave." Akeno said as the two lovers looked up to see the other members of the Occult Research Club standing at the door.

"Buchou, Kyle, that's where I usually sit." Koneko said flatly. Asia was red as a tomato and Kiba was humming something random.

"Ufufufu, I wanted to be the one to take Kyle's virginity." Akeno said with a cute pout.

"Kyle! You and Buchou..." Issei shouted as he had a nosebleed.

"You know Kyle, I think we should have just stayed at home." Rias said as she made a magic circle appear underneath the couch. She pulled Kyle in for a kiss before the couch and the both of them disappeared.

"It seems that both Buchou and Kyle will not be in school today." Akeno said with a giggle.

Time Skip. Kyle Rayner's apartment.

Rias snuggled deeper into her lover's embrace in the bed with a satisfied smile. She felt the rays of the morning sun filter into the room and onto her body. She wanted to sleep a little bit more but feeling his light touches against her skin and the warmth of the sun caused her eyes to flutter open as she took in the atmosphere of the morning.

"You seem very satisfied today Rias." Kyle said as he flipped over in the bed to face her.

"Of course I would be after all we did yesterday and last night." Rias said with a smile as her hands moved to cup Kyle's cheeks. After they had teleported back to his apartment, the two of them ended up having sex all day till the night only stopping for food or to relieve themselves.

"As much as I would love to just continue lying here in bed with you, we do have to go to school today." Kyle said as Rias frowned at having to get up.

"I know. But everyone is probably worried about us and we do have to explain to everyone what is happening." Rias said as she got up from the bed. She dragged Kyle along towards the bathroom.

"But that does not mean that we cannot have a little fun before we leave. After all we do have some time..." Rias said with a seductive smile as the both of them entered the bathroom.

Some Time Later, Occult Research Clubroom.

Rias was seated at her usual desk while Kyle was seated on the one remaining couch. They opted to sit apart from one another so that they could explain everything properly without the desire to have intimate contact with one another. The door to the occult clubroom opened up as the peerage members strolled in with Sona and Tsubaki behind them. A silence hung over the room for the moment as everyone just looked at each other.

"Buchou yesterday... you and Kyle were about to... here in the clubroom...and then no one saw you two for the rest of the day..." Issei blurted out comically.

"Anoo... since Issei put it out then I'll just say that yes me and Kyle have done it together." Rias said casually. The other peerage members were a little shocked at how casual Rias was being about such a matter. Issei on the other hand was crying anime tears at the fact that the top idol of the school now had a lover and that Kyle no longer had his V-card. At that moment a silver magic circle appeared on the floor with Grayfia entering through it.

"Good morning, Lady Rias, Kyle Rayner. The duel between you and Riser Phenex for Lady Rias' hand in marriage has been agreed upon and it shall be held in three days time. The place of the match will be a pocket dimension so you need not worry about cutting loose." Grayfia said as Kyle nodded.

"Grayfia you participated in wars and fought alongside and against the Phenexs before right?" Kyle asked.

"Yes I have. Do you have any queries in relation to your battle against Riser?" Grayfia asked back.

"Yes. How resistant are the Phenexs to light based weapons?" Kyle asked.

"They can still regenerate from light based attacks however they will regenerate slower. Destroying key organs will kill them. Also, the rules for the match are no killing blows and no familiars." Grayfia said.

"I see so I have to be careful then. My light based energy might not be as pure as what it used to be but it is light nonetheless and I cannot afford to kill him by accident. Thanks for everything Grayfia." Kyle said.

"You are very welcome Kyle Rayner. Me and Lord Sirzechs are looking forward to a good showing from you." Grayfia said as she prepared to leave via a silver magic circle.

"Of course. Everyone will see interesting things in that fight. They don't call me the most unpredictable green lantern for nothing after all." Kyle said with a smirk as Grayfia nodded her head and left.

"Ufufufu, it seems that Buchou has found her prince charming to rescue her." Akeno said.

"As you all have just heard, I was in an arranged marriage with the third son of the house of Phenex, Riser Phenex. It was a contract that I have never agreed to and was made before I was even born. As you have heard, Kyle will be challenging Riser to a duel in three days time to decide who will marry me. Although I have already decided who I want to be with... for the rest of my time." Rias said as she smiled at Kyle who smiled back at her.

"Since that is the current situation, I will talk to you again some other time Rias. Best of luck Kyle Rayner." Sona said as she and Tsubaki left the room.

"Kyle, you said something about being a green lantern, and you mentioned it in the church too. What exactly are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

Kyle looked at Rias who nodded back to him. He sighed before activating his ring to create the same holographic projection he used to explain his past to Rias, Sirzechs and Grayfia the yesterday. He started to explain to the peerage who he was truly. He explained to them everything from the history of the green lanterns, the war of light the blackest night, the brightest day, his ascension to becoming a white lantern, the third army, Volthoom and then finally his journey to replenish the reservoir and his appearance in this world. When he was done explaining and showing everyone everything, most of the peerage members were stunned save for Rias who had already seen all of it before.

"Kyle you are sure you are still human?" Kiba asked. There was no way a human could have gone through all that and to be human and still have such power.

"Yes I still am human however I do not have the mortality of a human." Kyle said. Rias perked up at hearing this. She was hesitant at being in a relationship with Kyle fearing that she would outlive him by a great margin.

"Really? You won't die of old age?" Rias asked.

"No I won't. I can only die when I run out of my power or will to live as a white lantern. It was an interesting side effect." Kyle said.

"We should focus on helping you prepare for your duel with Riser right now Kyle." Kiba said.

"True. But hold on something is bugging me." Kyle said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"That is true Kyle something has been troubling you ever since you talked to my brother yesterday. Is it the duel with Riser?" Rias said.

"No it's not that. It's the fact that my ring split into its component rings when I came here. The rings can't act on their own unless in accordance with the directives set into the rings. My ring only had one directive. To give me the power to protect myself and those I hold dear. For it to have split on its own means..." Kyle said as he continued thinking about the matter.

"Something about the white lantern powers was a threat to you?" Rias said.

"Maybe but I can mull over that once I'm done beating this Riser guy. Rias do you have any recordings of him in battle?" Kyle asked. Rias nodded and handed him various disks containing recordings of Riser in his rating games. She had purchased them in case she needed to fight Riser for her own freedom.

"Ring assimilate recordings and begin full playback and deconstruction." Kyle said as the ring absorbed the information contained on the disks before creating holographic playbacks of all of Riser's matches.

"This is the guy you were supposed to marry? No wonder you hated his guts." Kyle said as he watched and analysed the way Riser fights.

"Glad you understand. So what do you think?" Rias said as she also watched Riser fight.

"Cocky, arrogant rich boy who is overly reliant on his family's inherent powers. Never seems to have trained himself at all judging by his sloppy fighting style and his horrendously slow response time." Kyle said as he continued analysing Riser.

"What are your chances of beating him?" Rias asked.

"Very high. Compared to what I've dealt with before, he will be a walk in the park. The issue here is his regeneration. Given that I cannot kill him, I need to get him to willingly surrender since he cannot be incapacitated or knocked out by injuries." Kyle said.

"So can you do it?" Rias asked.

"Of course I can. It's just a matter of how much power and effort I want to put into this." Kyle said with a smirk as Rias walked up to him and gave him a hug and kiss. The happiness she felt at finally being free of Riser conveyed through her actions.

"So what are you going to do during the battle exactly?" Rias asked.

"You will see on that day Rias." Kyle said.

"You better win Kyle Rayner. I don't want to belong to anyone else except you." Rias said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He stroked her head gently.

"Of course I will Rias. I will beat him for you." Kyle said as the two of them smiled at each other.

 **A/N: And there is the end of the chapter. As I said above, make your decisions on how the battle will be. Also to explain, the white lantern split into its component rings is an idea I took from the Godhead saga. Kyle is in possession of the life equation right now. But to preserve his life, the white ring locked away the power by splitting itself. It will reform afterwards because it knows that Kyle has found someone he can trust with a part of it to be able to ensure that he lives. (meaning Rias) So two things to input- when should Kyle regain his white lantern powers? Should Rias have any powers as a white lantern or should she just help Kyle by holding on to a part of the life equation? Also, a key figure in Kyle's life will make an appearance at the very end of my story to help him in his time of need. Feel free to guess who.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay battle time. I decided to go with option 2 cos I make the decisions. But anyway, the battle scene itself is a little bit short because frankly if you consider everything that Kyle has gone through even though he is limited by not having his white lantern powers, Riser would still be a pushover for him. In terms of power levels, Kyle would be somewhere near the top of all the factions but definitely not in the leader tier. I'm right now debating as to when to have him go white lantern. One good point would be against Kokabiel but I was thinking it might be better if he just went Hybrid blue/green for that battle. Anyway leave reviews for me to help me decide.**

Chapter 7- Challenge

Kyle Rayner stood in the middle of the clearing within the four walls of the Gremory estate waiting for his opponent to arrive. He stood on one side of the field while looking over at the entrance to the opposite side. Grayfia was in the middle of the clearing. She had been selected to be the judge for the upcoming duel. There was a silence throughput as the spectating devils were eyeing Kyle with curiosity. When they had heard that someone had come forth to challenge Riser for Rias' hand in marriage, they were surprised to find that it was only a human. A human with backing from Sirzechs but still a human nonetheless. They all expected the match to end in an instant in favor of Riser.

A group of 16 people then walked into the clearing. At the front was a blond haired male in his late 20s wearing a burgundy blazer and matching pants. The tops buttons on his shirt were not done up revealing a little of his chest. This man was Riser Phenex. Walking behind him was his harem which consisted of various types of girls. It even included his little sister Ravel Phenex. He gave a condescending smirk towards Kyle who just looked back at him with an expressionless face. Inside though all of Kyle's alarms for the need to run this guy into the ground were sounding.

"So you are the foolish human who dared to take what was mine. You will be an example of what happens to those who go against the house of Phenex." Riser said arrogantly.

"I hope you aren't just a bag of hot air Riser. I can see why Rias would rather choose me over you." Kyle said as Riser's anger flared at him. Golden Phenex wings of fire erupted from Riser's back.

"I will burn you in an instant and have Rias screaming my name and submitting to me before the day is done you human brat. I do not know why Sirzechs agreed to back you but it is all for naught. No one can beat the Phenex." Riser said arrogantly.

"Are we here to fight or do I need to keep hearing you gloat to try and sate your ego?" Kyle said, his face still expressionless.

"Lord Riser, Kyle, if the two of you would please step through the portal to enter the pocket dimension for your duel." Grayfia said as she opened up a portal and gestured for the two of them to walk into it.

At one of the balconies overlooking the clearing, a group of people were watching the battle. A middle aged man with crimson hair and a trimmed goatee together with a lady who looked like Rias except a brunette rather than a redhead. Lord and Lady Gremory. A middle aged blond haired man together with a blond haired woman. Lord and Lady Phenex. A young man in his 20s with crimson hair. Sirzechs Lucifer. Together with them was Rias who was wearing a beautiful white dress.

"I don't see why you would allow a human to compete with our son, Lord Lucifer. He doesn't stand a chance. You just sent him off to die." Lord Phenex said.

"Rias why would you choose a human?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Because he is all I want in a man and one I wouldn't mind spending my life with." Rias said.

"But there is no hope of beating Riser. He is only human." Lord Phenex said.

"I urge you to get him to stop and prevent himself from getting hurt my dear daughter." Lady Gremory said.

"Father, Mother, Lord and Lady Phenex. I think you should just enjoy the coming match. The both of us know Kyle Rayner's history. He is human. But he pushes the very definition of what it means to be human." Sirzechs said with a chuckle.

"Sirzechs what are you talking about?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Father, do you remember the dimensional anomaly that we detected some months back?" Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Yes. But we found nothing there." Lord Gremory said.

"Yes we didn't because the being that came out of it was long gone before we arrived. Kyle Rayner was the said being that created the rip between the dimensions." Sirzechs said as everyone's eyes went wide.

"How is that possible? A human should not be able to casually make holes in dimensions." Lord Phenex said.

"You see Kyle comes from a reality completely alien to us. He is a human but he has done things in his own reality that gods have not been able to do. He has a power unlike anything we have ever seen and despite his age, he has participated in wars and fought enemies the likes of which we could not even begin to comprehend." Sirzechs said.

"So what exactly is Kyle Rayner?" Lord Gremory asked.

"He is a green lantern. One of the most powerful green lanterns." Sirzechs stated simply.

"What is a green lantern?" Lord Gremory asked.

Sirzechs sighed as he started explaining who Kyle Rayner really was. When he got the good parts about Kyle becoming a white lantern and technically an ascended human, everyone was surprised. By this time, Lord and Lady Phenex just sunk back into their seats worried that their son might be killed in this duel.

"Don't worry. Kyle will not do anything to grievously injure Riser. He abhors killing and has already found ways to defeat Riser without leaving lasting wounds. And he will not be using some of his more devastating powers in this match since killing blows are not allowed." Rias said casually as she looked down to see Riser and Kyle entering the pocket dimension.

Flashback. Two hours ago.

Kyle appeared in the Gremory territory together with Rias and her peerage as they were escorted by a group of servants to the event hall to enjoy themselves. Rias had been whisked away to get ready for the after party and so was separated from the rest of the group. Kyle quickly found Sirzechs in the event hall and made sure to stick by him for good measure so as to avoid the need to reveal his powers so soon. He had a good talk with Sirzechs about the duel and his plans afterwards. Some time had passed and Rias now dressed in a white gown and with light make-up returned to rejoin the others in the event hall. She quickly went off to find Kyle first.

"Well then Kyle, everything is ready for your duel. If you would please follow Grayfia to the set location." Sirzechs said as Grayfia nodded.

"Well I need to go kick an arrogant bird's ass so I'll see you later okay Rias?" Kyle said as he prepared to leave.

"You had better win without killing him Kyle." Rias said as she hugged Kyle tightly as though letting go would mean losing him forever.

"Don't worry Rias. I will fight seriously but I will not resort to the extreme ends of the spectrum. And I already have a trump card against Riser so don't worry alright? I'll be done in a jiffy and then I can be with you forever." Kyle said as Rias kissed him.

"For good luck. I'll see you later Kyle." Rias said as Kyle turned to follow Grayfia to the clearing to await the start of his duel with Riser Phenex.

Back to present time. Pocket dimension.

Riser and Kyle stared off at one another. Their gazes locked as Riser flared his aura causing golden wings of fire to appear on his back. He gave a confident smirk as he charged up a fireball in his hands. Kyle on the other hand remained still. His green ring ready to go at a moment's notice. His six other rings dangling from a chain on his side. Neither side spoke a word as they waited for Grayfia to start the match. Taking a few steps away from them, the silver haired maid took a deep breath before announcing the match to begin.

"This will be over quickly and I will have Rias learn some humility for her actions." Riser said as he blasted a large fireball at Kyle. The fireball engulfed Kyle who just stood there waiting for the attack to hit him. The area he stood in was engulfed by flames, obscuring everyone's vision.

"Hmph. He was just a pathetic human. No match for a Phenex like me." Riser said confidently.

"Is that all you've got Riser? You really are just a waste of space. Full of only hot air." Kyle said as the flames around him dissipated revealing him to be enveloped in a green energy that protected him from the fireball leaving him completely unscathed.

"You are nothing compared to me. I am Riser Phenex. I have won all of my rating games. You are just some lousy human who stands in the way of what is mine." Riser said as he chucked fireball after fireball at Kyle.

"Yeah keyword there being games. You've never seen actual war have you? At the end of it you are still just a stuck up pretty boy who relies on his birth to get anywhere." Kyle said as all the fireballs Riser pelted him with just dissipated when they came into contact with his force field.

"You dare to mock me? Riser will burn you to the ground." Riser said as he created a larger fireball and hurled it towards Kyle. Kyle created a large green hand that caught the fireball and crushed it out of existence.

The spectators watching this battle were both awestruck and fearful. They had no knowledge of what Kyle Rayner's powers were. And judging by what little he had shown thus far, the third son of the house of Phenex was hardly making him serious. At the balcony where Lord and Lady Phenex and Gremory were, they were all watching on with interest as they saw Kyle take hit after hit from Riser without breaking a sweat.

"How are you doing this?" Riser shouted as he continued pelting fireballs at Kyle who finally elected to create a shield construct to stop the attacks.

"Are you done there Riser? Because I think it's my turn now." Kyle said as he started floating in the air as the green energy that surrounded him started growing brighter.

"What the hell are you doing?" Riser said as Kyle was enveloped in a mass of green energy that formed into a giant robot with a car for a head and Kyle was in the centre of the robot.

"Riser, say hello to my giant robot car! Now where's first gear again?" Kyle said as he rubbed his chin in a mock thinking pose to insult Riser.

"What kind of power does he have Sirzechs?" Lord Gremory asked as he looked at the giant green robot with interest.

"His ability is to make anything he imagines a reality if he has the necessary mastery to create it of course." Rias explained.

"That is an interesting power. How is he able to do it?" Lord Gremory asked.

"It's that ring of his. It channels willpower as a tangible form of energy to use in battle. It can do anything so long as the wearer has enough determination to will it to be. Although I have been told that Kyle is one of the most skilled green lanterns in terms of construct creation. If I am not wrong he was a member of their honor guard before he left them. He did mention that the only green lantern who could best him with ease was their leader, Hal Jordan." Sirzechs said as he watched with interest at Kyle's construct.

"Take this Riser!" Kyle shouted as he brought down the robot construct's fist down upon the blond devil creating a large crater as Riser felt his bones breaking from the power of the punch. If not for his regeneration, the fight would have ended then and there.

"You haven't beaten me nor will you beat me!" Riser shouted as he got up out of the crater only to be flicked away by the robot construct.

"This is lame. Let's change it up." Kyle said as he dissipated the robot construct and looked at Riser who was recovering out of the crater that his impact had created.

"Let's dance Riser." Kyle said as he charged towards the third son of Phenex with impossible speed. Kyle threw punches and kicks at the third son of the house of Phenex with skill that displayed his mastery at hand to hand combat.

For Riser, he was angry. Angry that for once he was actually feeling pain. And at the hands of a 'mere' human too. He was seething with rage. But for now all he felt was like he had been hit by a freight train as Kyle used the ring to augment his strength while occasionally throwing in some giant hand and leg constructs to mix things up. His beatings continued to fuel Riser's anger. The third son of the house of Phenex tapped on all of his strength causing a pillar of flames to erupt around his body causing Kyle to be retreat some distance back.

"I will kill you human! You dare to take what is rightfully mine and mock me? I am Riser Phenex. Poster child of the house of Phenex. And once I am done with you, I will teach that whore a lesson and make sure she is kept on a tight leash." Riser said angrily.

"What did you just call her?" Kyle asked in a flat tone one which Grayfia had to admit sent shivers down her spine.

"I called her a whore. Because that is what she is. All she is just breeding stock meant to lie there and accept my seed and give me children so we can destroy our enemies." Riser said.

"You would treat her, who is supposed to be your wife like an object? Like a toy? And worse you would make your children...Rias' children fight in a war? You really have no idea what war can bring do you Riser? It doesn't matter because right now, I am even more determined to beat you into the ground." Kyle said quietly as his ring started to glow brighter. His eyes glowing green as well.

[Willpower Rising. 100% Power Level reached]

Everyone watching this battle felt the massive release of energy coming from Kyle Rayner. One which could rival some of the weaker ultimate-class devils. They were all visibly shocked. Sirzechs on the other hand had a smile on his face as he liked how Kyle was fighting for the honor of his baby sister. He was however appalled by Riser's declarations at his intentions to Rias. Sirzechs was happy that Rias had found someone who despite not having his full power, was already this strong.

The properties of the pocket dimension changed drastically as Riser felt himself being surrounded by the green energy. He was lifted up by the energy before promptly being slammed into the ground by it.

"As much as I hate being unoriginal, I will admit that Hal Jordan's methods are effective and so just this once I have no qualms of using it." Kyle said in a cold tone.

Kyle created a large hammer construct and slammed it into the downed Riser, causing the Phenex to howl out in pain as he felt his organs being destroyed and bones being crushed by the blunt force trauma. Kyle brought his hands out wide and materialized two city buses which crashed into each other with Riser in the centre. Then he created a whole fleet of fighter jets surrounding Riser and sent them crashing down upon the third son of Phenex.

"I think it's time to end this Riser. Because you are looking a little flat." Kyle said while snickering as he created a giant piano construct and proceeded to drop it upon Riser who fell to the ground and a crater formed from the impact. Rias who had been watching this outburst of power was worried for a moment that Kyle had lost it when Riser had insulted her. The fact that Kyle was so willing to defend her like that only made her fall in love with him more. She heaved a sigh of relief internally that Kyle was still himself.

"I will not be defeated. Not like this!" Riser shouted as a pillar of flames erupted and he got up from it.

"Man that regenerative powers of yours are annoying." Kyle said with a deadpanned look. He was getting bored of how Riser just kept getting up from his attacks due to his family's regenerative ability.

"For looking down on me, I will have you taste fear before I kill you and have you begging for mercy." Riser declared as the intensity of his flames increased.

"Come at me then bird boy." Kyle said.

"That is the last straw. Take this. Phenex hellfire." Riser shouted as a large phoenix shaped fire blast engulfed Kyle who was still floating in mid air. The flames completely surrounded him. His green ring dropped from the pillar of flames.

"Rias isn't that?" Sirzechs turned to look at his baby sister who had a distraught expression on her face.

"No, it can't be... There is no way Kyle could have lost." Rias murmured.

"Haha. This is what happens to those who challenge the house of Phenex." Riser proudly proclaimed as the flames continued to burn with no signs of Kyle emerging.

"I have had enough of this." Kyle said through the flames as a massive burst of energy could be felt. This energy felt drastically different from his earlier one as everyone watching was on edge and felt their knees buckling.

"What how is that possible?" Riser said as the flames were blown away to reveal and uninjured Kyle who was now surrounded by a yellow energy.

"What's the matter Riser? You look a little, afraid." Kyle said with a sinister smile.

"Rias what emotion does the yellow ring rely on again?" Sirzechs asked as Rias had an expression of relief at seeing Kyle unharmed.

"Fear. It uses fear." Rias replied.

"I thought you said you would have me know fear Riser? But why would I be afraid of an arrogant brat like you? I have fought with beings who could change reality with but a thought, who could destroy entire planets with but a flick of their fingers. You expect me to be afraid of your little display of power? I will have you know fear. Riser Phenex." Kyle said as the yellow glow grew stronger.

"I am Riser Phenex. I fear nothing. You are nothing but a human. You are an existence beneath me." Riser shouted.

"I may not know what you fear Riser. But it does not matter because the ring does." Kyle said as he pointed the yellow ring at Riser.

[Fear]

A mass of creatures erupted from the ring and quickly made their way toward Riser. Engulfing the Phenex in constructs of his worst fears which lashed out at him. He desperately tried to claw his way out of the grips of the creatures but failed to as he only managed to free his upper body before quickly being pulled back as the constructs surrounded him. His screams of pure agony and fear resonating throughout the arena causing most devils hair to stand on end. Kyle just watched on as Riser was tormented by his worst fears being made into light. He was laughing maniacally as he watched Riser suffer. Eventually though, he managed to regain his senses and picked up the green ring on the ground and quickly swapping out the yellow ring for his green one, halting the negative influences of the ring.

As the yellow constructs of fear dissipated, Riser was on the ground in a fetal position quivering in fear. Hal landed down next to him and approached the quivering Riser with determination in his eyes. He took in a deep breath as he prepared to deliver his ultimatum to the Phenex who just had his wings clipped.

"Surrender Riser or I will unleash my more lethal powers on you. Submit before I make sure that you cannot walk away from here on your own two feet. Rias is mine now and no one else will be allowed to hurt her while I still breathe." Kyle said as Riser was quivering in fear.

"I...surrender." Riser said quietly.

"I couldn't hear you." Kyle said as he created a giant boot construct that stepped on the third son of Phenex, attempting to crush him.

"I Riser Phenex... submit...I have lost...and I will not pursue...Rias Gremory any more." Riser said wheezing under the pressure of the boot. Satisfied, Kyle willed the boot gone before looking at Grayfia who gave him a nod.

"The duel is concluded. Riser Phenex has surrendered. The winner is Kyle Rayner." Grayfia announced as the three were returned to the clearing while the pocket dimension created for the duel started to breakdown.

"That was an impressive fight Kyle. You did well in there. And I must say you certainly showed the devils here not to underestimate a human." Sirzechs said as Kyle turned to see him there with two other people behind him. He assumed that they were Sirzechs' parents, Lord and Lady Gremory.

"Thank you for the compliment. It was nothing really. Riser spelled his own doom when he pushed my buttons. Not a very good idea to push someone emotionally when emotions are what exactly powers their weapons." Kyle said with a bored look on his face. He suddenly doubled over when he felt a familiar weight tackle him from the side. He stumbled backwards a little before spinning so that the both of them were stable. The familiar head of crimson hair filled his vision as the two of them shared a kiss.

"It is very nice to meet an interesting human such as yourself Kyle Rayner." Lord Gremory said as Kyle pulled away from Rias and gave him a polite bow.

"I'm a little bit sorry for having ruined your plans but to see Rias in the hands of a man like that. Just didn't seem right." Kyle said as he pointed over to the still quivering Riser.

"It was no problem at all. We were greedy that's why we arranged it. We should have considered Rias' feelings first. But anyway there is no bad blood between us right, Lord Phenex?" Lord Gremory said as two other people joined them in the middle of the clearing.

"Yes, I must thank you for bringing down my son a few levels. He has gotten arrogant in the inherent abilities of a Phenex." Lord Phenex said.

"Will the effects of whatever attack you used on him wear off soon? He might be a bad boy but as his mother I am still concerned about him." Lady Phenex asked.

"No worries, Lady Phenex. I can have him patched up right now." Kyle said as he put on the blue ring and helped Riser get a grip on himself. The third son of Phenex grumbled and glared angrily at Kyle before teleporting away in a burst of flames.

"Oh my, I envy you Venelana, for you to have a possible son-in-law like him who is powerful yet humble, kind and caring is certainly something to envy." Lady Phenex said before she and her husband left.

"Well then, this is certainly a happy ending, now let's get inside and enjoy the festivities. Rias why don't you go help Kyle prepare? A suitable set of clothes have already been delivered to your room." Sirzechs said as Rias nodded and latched onto Kyle and teleported away.

"I can without a doubt say that he will be able to protect Rias and make her happy." Lord Gremory said.

"Yes. I think this whole thing has thought us a valuable lesson. And I am interested to see the impact Kyle Rayner has on others." Sirzechs said.

"You know when you came to us with the proposal for the challenge because Rias had lost her virginity to a human, we were appalled that she would do such a thing. But seeing him and how he was willing to fight for her like that, makes me happy that she had found the man she deserves to be with." Lady Gremory said.

"And based on what Riser said during his battles, I am glad things turned out this way. You were right about us. We should not have let that man near Rias at all. If things had played out the way we had originally planned then Rias would have been sad and might have killed herself." Lord Gremory said.

"I'm glad we are all happy now with the outcome. And I am glad you now see it was wrong to force my Ria-tan into a loveless marriage where she would be treated as a trophy. But we should head back inside for the festivities. After all we are the hosts." Sirzechs said

Kyle and Rias appeared in the halls of the Gremory manor hand in hand. They were in front of two large wooden doors that had a sign on it that read, "Rias' room. Keep out.". Kyle chuckled as he saw a chibified drawing of Rias. Rias was a little bit jittery as she opened the door to her room. She stopped and turned around looking at Kyle.

"Umm... so this is my room. No one has been inside here except for my brother so no matter what you see please don't judge me." Rias said shyly which Kyle found cute.

"What's wrong Rias? You seem afraid to show me your room. If we really intend to be together forever then I'm sure you should be able to deal with me knowing all your secrets. Or is the princess of the Gremory hiding something hmm?" Kyle said as he kissed Rias' forehead and opened the door into her room. He took a step inside and looked around before stopping.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm weird or anything." Rias blurted out as Kyle was still a little stunned by what he was seeing. Rias' room had everything expected of a princess' room but it had one entire section filled with things from Japan. Rias was shocked when Kyle suddenly hugged her and kissed her.

"You know I can't help but find you even more attractive knowing that the princess isn't as perfect as she makes everyone believe." Kyle said making Rias blush.

"Anyway, we should be getting ready. We cannot be keeping people waiting after all." Rias said. Kyle nodded and grabbed the clothes that Sirzechs prepared and went to get himself refreshed for the party while Rias waited in the room.

"Alright I'm ready now. We can get going." Kyle said as he stepped out fully dressed in the swallowtail suit that Sirzechs had prepared for him.

"Good, you can escort me to the party hall then." Rias said as she wrapped her arms around Kyle's right arm and the two of them walked towards the main hall where the party was being held. They walked into the hall to see Sirzechs interacting with another devil who had short spiky green hair. Rias told Kyle that was Ajuka Beelzebub. Another one of the four satans and a super devil like her brother. Also the inventor of the evil pieces system.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lord Beelzebub, Lord Lucifer." Kyle said with a polite bow.

"No need for such formalities Kyle. feel free to call me brother." Sirzechs said as Kyle rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I might consider it." Kyle said as Sirzechs cried anime tears before getting whacked in the back of his head with a harrison by Grayfia.

"Anyway, Ajuka here had something to tell you after I asked him for help." Sirzechs said as Ajuka greeted Kyle.

"Yes about you're intrusion into our world. You did indeed pass through the dimensional gap but that was all. There was no sign of anything out of the ordinary." Ajuka said.

"I see thanks for your help. And don't even try to ask for permission to study my rings." Kyle said as he eyed the Satan who seemed to be a little sad that his intentions had been found out.

"Very well then I won't push for it." Ajuka said relenting. Those rings were secrets from his own universe so he would probably want them to stay that way.

"Anyway, let's get down with the festivities shall we?" Sirzechs said as he got the attention of everyone in the hall. Kyle was annoyed as he saw the looks the other noble devils were giving him.

"Welcome one and all to a momentous occasions. We are gathered here today to celebrate the engagement of my little sister, Rias Gremory, heiress apparent to the Gremory House to the human that defies the definition of humanity, Kyle Rayner!" Sirzechs said happily. Some of the noble devils joined him in cheering however, many of them gave the stink eye to Kyle.

"Lord Lucifer, how can you allow this person to be engaged to your little sister? He is but a lowly human. He is undeserving of Rias Gremory. She should be wed to someone more fitting of her social status. His victory over the Phenex boy was a fluke. You cannot allow our pure-blood honor to be tainted by this human." One of the noble devils shouted. Sirzechs was about to retort when there was a suddenly chill in the air. Kyle Rayner had an orange aura over his body.

"You dare to talk about your damned pure-blood honor. You think so lowly as to separate me from Rias just because I am a human who wields a power you all cannot begin to comprehend. Rias is mine. Anyone who wants to go against this, can answer to my orange lantern corps." Kyle decreed as several orange constructs appeared dangerously close to the noble devils. All of them ready to kill them at a moment's notice.

"Kyle please. There is no need for you to lower yourself to their level. So please, for me, don't succumb to the negative emotions." Rias said comforting Kyle as she slipped the orange lantern ring off his finger, releasing him from its influence while also causing the orange lanterns to disappear. The noble devils all breathed a sigh of relief as their lives were no longer threatened. No one dared to say a word as the tension in the air was still high.

"Now since no one else has any objections to this let us enjoy the celebrations." Sirzechs said as the noble devils quickly distanced themselves from Kyle for their own good.

"I apologize for that outburst, Sirzechs." Kyle said.

"No worries. I expected this reaction from the other nobles. Although that avarice power of yours is impressive. Instant army." Sirzechs commented with a chuckle.

"Yes but as you can see, I am barely in control if I use the more extreme ends of the spectrum." Kyle said as he gave Rias a smile for stopping him from doing anything he might have regretted.

"I am interested to know, why was Rias able to remove the ring? I thought only the user could willingly remove it?" Sirzechs asked.

"I told you before, my rings only have one directive. And I guess because Rias meant me no harm and in my heart I knew she meant me no harm so the ring wasn't against being removed." Kyle said.

"Anyway, I think you two should return back to the human realm. There is no need for the two of you to concern yourself with those stuffy nobles. Here, Kyle, use this and take Rias back to the human world. I think there would be a most appropriate place for you to celebrate." Sirzechs said as they found themselves in the clearing of the Gremory estate. Kyle held up the card causing a half lion half eagle creature to emerge from it.

"A griffon? This is cool thanks." Kyle said as he carried Rias bridal style before using his green lantern ring to float them into the saddle with Rias sitting in front of him.

"Oh by the way Kyle, Rias tells me you are an excellent painter. You must show us some of your works one day." Sirzechs said as Kyle grabbed onto the reigns of the griffon.

"I will. Feel free to drop by anytime provided Grayfia doesn't mind you slacking on your duties. We'll be off then." Kyle said. He gave a wave to Sirzechs before the griffon took off into the night sky.

"You seem to have taken a liking to the boy." Grayfia said.

"He is an excellent partner and will be able to keep Rias safe. But there are things that trouble me. First off there is the thing about the red dragon emperor now being on the side of the devils. I have no doubt that the white one will appear before us soon enough." Sirzechs said as his face went serious.

"There is something else isn't there? Something concerning Kyle Rayner." Grayfia said.

"Yes. As he said, the rings have one directive, that is to safeguard the user. But how is sealing away his greatest powers considered safeguarding unless there is something that happened to his powers after he restored his universe." Sirzechs said.

"You don't think that his powers are detrimental to us do you?" Grayfia said.

"No I think it has something to do with how he went about restoring the universe. The nature of his powers might have changed such that they were going to threaten his existence. After all how does one see the start of creation and not be changed by it? When one looks into the abyss, it looks back at them." Sirzechs said as he watched the disappearing form of Kyle.

"Are you happy Rias? You got out of your engagement with Riser and now you are all mine." Kyle said as he nuzzled his face against her cheek. His reply came in the form of a kiss from her.

"I am happy. You are the one I want. And I promise to always be by your side and help you out Kyle. And I know what you desire the most and I know you will get it if you stay with me." Rias said with a smile.

"Oh and what is it that I desire the most?" Kyle said with a smirk.

"I know you want love and a family." Rias said as she killed Kyle again.

"That I do. But we can think about that at a later date. We've got a whole future ahead of us together after all." Kyle said as the griffon flew towards the moon.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for season 1 of the anime. Do read and Review. I might re-edit the battle with Riser some day but oh well. Again do leave positive feedback on when I should reintroduce Kyle as a full blown white lantern.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And so here is the start of season 2. I would like some input on whether I should give Akeno to Kyle or have her stick with Issei. Decisions, decisions. The main problem here is that Kyle may not be so accepting of having a harem. Also additional poll. Kyle will need to give at least one lantern ring out to ensure he can continue to exist. (Three guesses as to who it will be) The problem is should that person be getting any powers or should it just be a placeholder?**

 **Also, here is an updated list of power levels and explanations. Firstly, Kyle does not need to recharge his ring anymore. But as a moot point to this, his regular ring only has a constant 20% charge which means that he cannot create anything super complex unless he is in a certain emotional state like in the fight with Riser.**

 **Single Ring Kyle Rayner: High-Class Devil**

 **Full Power Single Ring: Ultimate Class Devil**

 **Two Ring Hybrid: Leader Tier (Hope + Will empowerment)**

 **White Lantern Kyle Rayner (Not at 100% Power): Super Devil**

 **Full Power White Lantern Rayner (Not including source wall abilities) : Great Red/ Ophis tier.**

Chapter 8- Holy Swords I

Kyle Rayner opened his eyes to the morning as he smiled at the sight of his redhead fiancée/lover/girlfriend. It had been some time since the duel with Riser in which Kyle triumphed and in turn earned the right to marry Rias. The two had grown closer in that period of time with Kyle and Rias going out for dates whenever they weren't busy with devil stuff. If there was one drawback to their relationship was that as Rias' fiancé Kyle was dragged into all of her devil business. If not for the fact that most of it was boring and unexciting with the occasional stray devil hunt, Kyle wouldn't have minded one bit. Kyle ran his hands through her long crimson tresses as he watched her cute sleeping face for some time. He watched her stir as she blinked her eyes to the morning and smiled at him.

"Good morning Kyle." Rias said.

"Good morning to you too Rias." Kyle said as he pulled her towards him making her snuggle into his chest. He placed a kiss on the top of her head causing her to giggle.

"Well then I guess we better get ready for school. I'll prepare breakfast today." Rias said happily as she jumped out of the bed and went to get ready first. Kyle on the other hand chose to lay back on the bed and mull over his thoughts. There were still many things bugging him about the odd behavior exhibited by the rings. Kyle was pulled out of his mulling when he felt the blanket suddenly being pulled off the bed.

"Get up and get ready Kyle. We cannot be late for school." Rias said as Kyle just shook his head and chuckled at how attractive Rias was when she was all bossy.

"Yeah, yeah. Just relax. No need to have your panties in a knot. Anyway, don't you have breakfast to cook?" Kyle said as he quickly ran into the bathroom to avoid the book that an annoyed Rias had tried to throw at him.

After breakfast. Walking towards school.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention, we shall be holding the meeting for the occult research club at our house today." Rias said as she leaned her head against Kyle's shoulder.

"Huh why? I was looking forward to running off today to paint..." Kyle muttered before recoiling as Rias playfully pinched his arm.

"It's because I say so and the old school house is being cleaned out today so we cannot have our regular meeting there." Rias said with a sinister smile as she continued to playfully pinch Kyle.

"Ouch. Anything you say Rias. It's our house now anyway so you can do whatever you like." Kyle said as he felt her using some of her devil strength to get the point across that he had no say in the matter.

"Good. Now I want to try something. Walk behind me and wrap your arms around my waist." Rias said insisting that Kyle follow her instructions.

"Fine fine." Kyle said as he got behind Rias and wrapped his arms around her waist. The pair walked into the school like that with Kyle leaning his head against Rias' shoulder. Boys and girls alike seeing the couple were not exactly surprised although they were still quite peeved that the girl/guy of their dreams was taken. The two of them were very open about their relationship with one another all the time and never made an effort to hide it.

The both of them strolled into class and took their seats as the teacher walked in to start teaching. Kyle had a lot on his mind as he started pondering about the individual people within Rias' peerage. Save for Issei and Asia, they all seemed to have some sort of inner turmoil going on within them. Although he did not push Rias to tell him, he felt that as her future husband, he should at least try to help them out in solving their problems. He was already helping out with their training and the peerage had seen dramatic improvement thanks to his help. Issei was now decent in his use of his boosted gear even being able to use a technique called dragon shot. Koneko had learned some new hand to hand combat techniques thanks to Kyle teaching her what he had learnt from batman. Kiba was starting to use his swords more creatively after sparring with Kyle a few times. Akeno was also getting better with her stamina and Kyle was forcing both her and Rias to be more versatile in combat.

Kyle heard the lunch bell ring and packed up his things and headed off to lunch together with Rias. The two of them went to the rooftop for a peaceful lunch as Rias insisted that she sit in Kyle's lap while feeding him. After they finished their lunch, the two of them went back to their class to finish the school day. The procedure of going to class together and having lunch together was quite normal and Kyle and Rias would take turns cooking for each other. Kyle had to admit for someone who is supposed to be a princess, Rias knew how to do quite a good bit of housework on her own. Once classes ended, the two of them walked together to the school gates with Akeno following behind them to await the rest of Rias' peerage.

"Buchou, Kyle. Where are we having the meeting today?" Issei asked as he joined the others with Asia behind him.

"We are having it at our apartment today. Since the old school building is being cleaned today, we need to have our meeting at an alternative location. So as Club President I felt it good that I host it at my place. Or rather the place I share with Kyle." Rias said as she and Kyle led the group towards the apartment.

"So this is where Kyle and Buchou live?" Asia said.

"Yup. I moved in here officially after Kyle beat Riser." Rias said happily.

"Rias, why don't you take them up to the apartment first? I'll go check if there is any mail today." Kyle said as Rias nodded and led the peerage up to the apartment while Kyle went to check if any letter's had come into the mailbox. Once he got there, he was surprised to find a plain brown envelope addressed to Rias. Feeling a little suspicious, Kyle used his ring to scan for any potential threats and found none. Shrugging his shoulders, Kyle walked up to the apartment. Once there, he saw Rias seated on the centre couch with the peerage surrounding her. Kyle took a seat on the couch next to Rias after grabbing something to drink.

"Alright then, let us begin today's meetings. The current performance with contracts is Akeno 10, Kiba 8, Koneko 8, Asia 5 and Issei 0." Rias said as she crossed her legs. Kyle was just listening intently. His mind still pondering the contents of the letter.

"Good work Asia. You really are adjusting well to your new life." Kyle complimented causing the blond girl to smile.

"Issei, you still have not been able to get contracts consistently. You are starting to fall behind even Asia." Rias said with a hint of annoyance and disappointment in her voice.

"Say, Issei are you still facing the problem of not being able to really complete requests?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah that and sometimes I just get distracted." Issei replied.

"You shouldn't let yourself get distracted. Always remember to keep in mind your objective when you answer summons. No point going for nothing even if it may be fun." Kyle said.

"I will keep that in mind next time Kyle thank you." Issei said.

"Anyway Kyle, was there anything interesting in the mail today?" Rias asked as she noted that Kyle was holding a plain brown envelope in his hand.

"Yeah just this one that is addressed particularly to you. " Kyle said as he handed her the envelope.

"Addressed to me? Who could it be from?" Rias said.

Rias eyed the suspicious brown envelope carefully. She opened it and the contents inside turned out to be a single picture. Kyle looked at the picture and shrugged of his suspicions since it was just a picture of a sword but Rias on the other hand seemed on edge as she read the words behind the picture. She handed the picture over to Kyle who flipped it around and saw the words that said, "Prepare yourself, little sister of Lucifer". Kyle placed the picture on the table for the other club members to see. All of them went on edge with the exception of Issei and Asia. The greatest change was in Kiba who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"So what is this about Rias?" Kyle asked as he noted the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"It seems like a threat to me. That sword there is a holy sword that can cause severe harm to devils." Rias explained.

"Any idea who it's from?" Kyle asked.

"Not a clue. The church wouldn't dare to instigate a war with the devils by threatening me. But this is worrying indeed. Anyway, that is all for today's meeting. Please work hard on your contracts until anything else comes up. See you all again tomorrow." Rias said.

"Rias, I'm worried about that letter. I'm afraid something might happen to you." Kyle said.

"Don't worry about it for now. Besides if anything happens I'm sure you can protect me right? Now why don't you go and paint something to clear your mind." Rias said as she pulled Kyle into his studio so that he would paint something to get his mind off the picture.

"Hmm… I think I'll paint something simple today. It's been some time since I last painted anything." Kyle said as he got out his brush and started painting. Rias was content just to lean her head against Kyle's shoulder while he was painting. Watching carefully as her fiancé skillfully created a work that depicted her giving him the fabled 'lap pillow'.

Just as Kyle was finishing up the painting, Rias left the room to take a message from the underworld. She walked back in and told Kyle that it was a stray devil and that they had to deal with it urgently. Rias contacted her peerage while Kyle went to grab his other rings from his room. They waited for the peerage to arrive there with the exception of Issei who would be meeting them at the location of the stray devil since he still couldn't use a teleportation circle.

"But what is with the urgent extermination order though?" Kyle asked as the magic circle underneath them glowed brighter. In a flash of red, they found themselves outside an abandoned factory. Kyle smiled when he saw Issei approach them with a painting strapped to his back, suggesting a successful contract for the brunette that night.

"So what's the plan Rias?" Kyle asked.

"Issei, Kiba and Koneko will draw out the stray to us here while we wait outside. It's too dangerous to do anything inside." Rias said. Everyone nodded in acknowledgement of their orders. Kiba on the other hand seemed to be very distracted for some reason.

"I'll send an orange lantern out to help you guys." Kyle said as he put on the orange lantern ring.

[Avarice]

An orange lantern version of Kyle was created. The four of them, the orange lantern Kyle, Issei, Koneko and Kiba entered the abandoned factory to look for the stray and draw it out. When they got inside, they found a timid white haired woman who transformed into a spider creature and jumped them. Kiba seemed distracted from the stray by his thoughts as Issei kept trying to call him to act. Due to his blunder, Koneko got his by acid from the spider devil causing part of her uniform to be dissolved and her arm to be injured. Kiba finally acted and pulled out his sword, severing two of the spider's legs. As the spider was about to attack Kiba, Issei used a dragon shot but it lacked in power. The orange lantern Kyle charged at the monster and threw it out of the building.

When the others got sight of the stray devil being thrown out of the building, they acted quickly. Kyle changed out his orange ring for his green one and dragged the creature into the ground using a giant hand construct, holding it there for Akeno to blast it with her lightning. Then Rias ended the creature using her power of destruction. By the time they were done, the group that had gone inside were now out of the abandoned factory and Asia got to work healing Koneko while an angry Rias was scolding Kiba. She gave the knight a slap before speaking.

"What happened in there? A slip like that could have caused someone his or her life." Rias said as she glared at her knight.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling like myself today." Kiba said as he turned and walked away. He was stopped along the way by Issei.

"Hey Kiba, you know you can talk about anything to me right? We are friends after all." Issei said. Kiba simply shrugged him off and continued walking away.

"Yeah friends." Kiba said as he walked away. He managed to only cross the street into an alley before he found himself being surrounded by a green energy field and unable to move.

"Care to talk about your problems for a moment?" Kyle said.

"Let go of me. I'm surprised Buchou even let her fiancé out of her sight. She's usually much more possessive." Kiba quipped.

"I'll let that slide. You have enough pent up aggression that even my red ring is on edge. What is up with you?" Kyle said.

"It's nothing. I just remembered my reason for existing that's all. Now let me go." Kiba demanded.

"I'll let you go but know this, vengeance is never the answer. It is always best to leave such baggage in the past and keep moving forward. I've seen what vengeance can do to people Kiba. It isn't pretty. I'll see you around." Kyle said as he released Kiba and used the Indigo ring to teleport back home. He went home to see Rias seated at the desk waiting for him.

"Where were you?" Rias demanded to know.

"Relax Rias. I wanted to go talk to Kiba. His behavior is worrying." Kyle said as he started to strip down to get ready for bed.

"I see. Did you manage to get through to him?" Rias asked as she did the same.

"No, say Rias, does Kiba have any history with the holy swords? He seemed to be like this ever since we saw that picture that was mailed to you." Kyle said.

"Yes he did. You see the holy swords have one large drawback. They can only be used by a few people. Thus, the church decided to create artificial holy sword users under the holy sword project. Kiba…barely survived the project while all of his friends died." Rias said.

"I see. That explains why my red ring was on edge around him." Kyle said as he got into the bed. Rias joined him and snuggled into his side as she used his shoulder as a pillow.

"I just hope that he doesn't end up doing anything reckless." Rias said worriedly.

"Just get some rest Rias. Kiba will be fine. He isn't that weak you know." Kyle said as he wrapped an arm around Rias' waist causing the girl to purr contently. As sleep claimed Rias, Kyle sent out an energy twin to try and locate Kiba and watch over the Gremory knight as well. He kept the energy twin active for some time combing the town trying to look for Kiba but alas failed to locate the knight at all. So he decided to go to sleep as well. He kissed the top of Rias' head and pulled her closer to him causing her to moan a little before eventually falling asleep himself.

Kyle woke up the next morning to find that Rias had moved in her sleep and was now on top of him. Her right hand reaching out to his left, their fingers intertwined. He chuckled as he watched Rias' cute sleeping face. Using his free right hand, he gently shook her awake. The crimson heard beauty propping herself up while still straddling his waist. She yawned cutely before stretching causing her generous assets to jiggle. She leaned back down and gave him a loving kiss before prying herself off him. He seemed troubled for some reason so she sat on the edge of the bed while facing him and playing with his hair.

"Something on your mind Kyle?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't find Kiba anywhere last night. I fear his thirst for revenge might end up putting him down a path that is not favorable. A path I have seen taken to many times." Kyle said.

"Wait how did you go and spy on him? You were in bed with me all night." Rias said.

"I was. But at the same time my mind was roaming the city. I can create an energy twin using the rings that is invisible to everyone and use it to spy or deliver messages since the double can travel faster than light." Kyle said.

"That is a good ability. I am worried about Kiba too. I remember that day I found him. I thought he had moved on but it turns out that he still had that anger pent up inside him." Rias said sadly. She was comforted by Kyle who hugged her from behind.

"I've seen it before Rias. I think for now we just keep an eye on him if possible. Give him the space. He needs to come to terms with his past. Such baggage will only bring him down." Kyle said sagely as Rias nodded.

"I'll go get ready then prepare the food for the day. It's my turn today after all." Kyle said as he let go of Rias before making his way to the bathroom to get ready.

Once the two of them were done with the regular morning preparations, they teleported to the occult research clubroom that morning since during breakfast, Sona had called Rias insisting that she needed to speak to her on an urgent matter. Kyle had used his indigo ring to take them to the clubroom to wait for Sona and Tsubaki to arrive since Rias didn't feel like doing any work. After Rias summoned Akeno to the clubroom as well, Sona and Tsubaki arrived and took a seat on one of the couches while Rias, Kyle and Akeno sat on the one on the opposite side.

"So what was with the urgent call today Sona?" Rias said as she drank a sip of tea.

"Two church affiliates were at the school yesterday and they told me they would like to meet with you today." Sona said.

"Church affiliates? We haven't seen them around in a long time. But why would they want to meet with devils?" Rias said.

"I do not know however they did have holy swords on them." Sona said as she noted how Kyle's eyes narrowed at the mention of holy swords.

"They wouldn't be the ones who happened to dare threaten Rias would they?" Kyle said as he conjured up and image of the picture and threat that had been sent to Rias the day before.

"I highly doubt so. But I guess you can find out later. Although for their own good I hope they weren't the ones who threatened you Rias. After all, we know how posses...protective Kyle can be. And I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it." Sona said.

"Let them know we shall be waiting for them in the clubroom." Rias said. Sona nodded and left the clubroom. Rias sighed as she thought about how Kiba might react to having two church affiliates, holy sword users at that. She relaxed a little when she felt Kyle snake his arm around her waist and give her a reassuring look. The three of them got up and left for class so as not to be late. They had guests to greet later.

After School. Occult Research Clubroom.

Issei walked into the clubroom with Asia and found the atmosphere to be quite tense. Seated on one couch was Kyle and Rias. On the couch opposite to them was two people dressed in white cloaks. One was a blue haired woman with a serious expression. The other Issei immediately recognized as her old friend Irina. She was in her usual chipper mood. She was a brown haired girl tied in twin tails. As soon as Issei walked to take his place behind the couch next to Akeno and Koneko, Irina recognized him.

"Issei? You became a devil?" Irina asked sadly.

"Yeah I did. Unfortunate circumstances. But I am happy nonetheless." Issei replied. Rias cleared her throat to get the two church affiliates attention.

"What are two church affiliates doing in my territory with holy swords?" Rias asked with a serious expression.

"Straight to the point I see. Well I am Xenovia and this is Irina. We have been sent here by the Church to investigate the theft of the holy sword excalibur. As you may know, the holy sword excalibur was broken into 7 pieces with the different branches of the churches holding on to 6 of the pieces." Xenovia said.

"Three of them were stolen by fallen angels and we have reason to believe he is hiding out in this town." Irina continued.

"That still does not explain why you are here." Rias said as she eyed the large sword by Xenovia's side.

"Yes, we just wanted to make sure that the devils were not in cahoots with the fallen. After all, your kind does fear holy swords." Xenovia said.

"But above that, we would like to request for permission to investigate this town and ask that you stay out of this matter." Irina continued.

"You have my word. I wouldn't do anything foolish like siding with the church or the fallen to embarrass my family or my brother." Rias said.

"As expected of the Gremory heiress and Lucifer's little sister. But if you do decide to get in our way then we will have no choice but to eliminate you." Xenovia said coldly. At that moment a cold chill fell over the room.

"You think to threaten her? I think the two of you don't know what kind of thin ice you are treading on right now." Kyle said as his energy leaked around the room.

"And just who might you be? You are just a human." Xenovia said dismissively.

"He is my fiancé, Kyle Rayner. And I think threatening me in his presence is something very unwise to do." Rias said as Xenovia and Irina felt a sharp pain near their necks.

"Threaten her again and you two will find yourselves without a head." Kyle said as he dismissed the blade constructs.

"Now if that is all, would you like some tea?" Rias said as the mood lightened significantly.

"No thank you. We do not need to be seen associating ourselves with devils. Good day." Xenovia said as she got up and slung her sword on her shoulder. As she was walking out she took notice of Asia.

"You are Asia Argento right? I'm not surprised that I would run into a witch here. And you became a devil too. It was obvious that the church was right to ex-communicate you. But tell me do you still believe?" Xenovia said.

"What are you saying Xenovia?" Irina said.

"Watch what you say to her." Issei said.

"It is not unheard of for those who have turned away from their faith to still hold lingering beliefs because their link to the faith was so strong. Tell me Asia Argento, do you still believe?" Xenovia said.

"Umm... It's hard for me to stop believing. It was so much a part of my life." Asia said timidly.

"Then if you wish to repent, you should let us kill you now." Xenovia said.

"Hold it right there. I won't let you threaten Asia anymore." Issei said as he stood in front of the blond protectively.

"I don't want to die. I am happy here." Asia said.

"She suffered a lot thanks to the Church and now she is happy because she is properly cared for." Issei said.

"A saint only needs the love of good to survive." Xenovia said coldly.

"I will not allow you to harm Asia. If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you will get." Issei said.

"I would like to take part in that fight as well." Kiba said as he burst into the room.

"And just who might you be?" Xenovia said.

"Your senior when it comes to swords." Kiba responded.

Time skip. Open space behind Old School Building.

"Are you sure this spar won't have any repercussions Rias?" Kyle asked as he watched Kiba and Issei face off against Xenovia and Irina. The two church affiliates had changed into their battle attire, which consisted of a skintight outfit that left little to the imagination. Both of them had their excaliburs ready.

"It should be fine as long as neither side tries to go for killing blows. But I will count on you to stop them if it gets out of hand." Rias said as Kyle just shook his head at this. She liked pushing work off to him.

"I have been wanting to destroy that sword for all my life. Excalibur. Sword Birth." Kiba said with an angry tone as he used his sacred gear and called for all the swords he had. He pulled out the holy eraser from the ground and readied himself to face Xenovia.

"This must be a trial from god. My best friend is now a devil." Irina said. Issei had a lecherous grin on his face at seeing the outfits of the two church affiliates.

"I would be wary of Issei if I were you." Koneko said flatly to Irina.

"Why is that? And why would you warn me about it? Am I not your enemy?" Irina asked confused.

"Issei is the common enemy of all females. He has a skill that allows him to destroy the clothes of anyone he touches." Koneko replied.

"Hey Koneko! Why are you helping out the enemy here?" Issei retorted.

"Because you are a disgusting pervert." Koneko responded.

Issei kept chasing Irina as the chipper girl just kept screaming for the pervert to stay away from her. She kept dodging his lunges and attempts to try and touch her in order to use his dress break move on her. Said girl ducked just as Issei was about to jump at her. This move caused Issei to accidentally use his dress break on Koneko and Asia. The rook ended up punching Issei so hard that he ended up back where Irina was on the ground. But Issei was truly lust incarnate as he kept trying to use dress break on Irina. Eventually the church affiliate got annoyed by his antics and lightly cut Issei across the stomach. The wound didn't seem grievous upon first inspection.

"Heh… a cut like this won't stop me." Issei declared before the cut started leaking out energy and he fell to the ground. His strength completely drained, his boosted gear resetting itself.

Kiba on the other hand was holding his own against Xenovia. Although the more experienced sword user should have been able to easily match up to the church affiliate, despite her having the Excalibur destruction. Kiba was careless and with his swords unable to match the Excalibur, he was quickly pushed back into a corner as Xenovia created a large crater in a show of force. Kiba was getting angrier at his failure to complete his goal now that it was right in front of him. He created a large demonic sword of destruction but his lack of skill in using such a large sword was his downfall as Xenovia easily rammed the guard of Excalibur destruction into his gut, causing the knight to spit out some blood from his mouth.

"Alright I think that is quite enough." Kyle said as he created barrier constructs to separate the Church affiliates from the two devils.

"We were warned about your power human. I assume you will be taking the same stance as the Gremory heiress in this matter?" Xenovia asked as she and Irina put their white cloaks back on.

"I heed the decision of my fiancée in this matter." Kyle said simply.

"Oh how the devils have fallen. For the Gremory heiress to take a lowly human as a fiancé." Xenovia said bluntly.

"Say that again and I will turn you to dust. No one insults my Kyle or my kind." Rias said as her aura flared. Kyle quickly calmed her down telling her that their opinions did not matter.

"Anyway Issei, if you want judgment, you know where to find me." Irina said cheerfully as she and Xenovia turned to leave.

"Wait, do you have any idea who is responsible for the theft of the holy swords?" Rias asked.

"We do. It was one of the leader's of the Grigori, Kokabiel." Xenovia replied.

"What is the Grigori?" Issei asked.

"The Grigori are the organization of fallen angels." Akeno replied.

"Are you two insane? Going against a leader class fallen angel on your own is reckless." Rias said.

"We are aware of the risks. One of the priests sent ahead of us to gather data was killed yesterday when we were supposed to meet up with him." Xenovia said.

"He was killed by Freed Sellzen. I bumped into him yesterday and he had a holy sword on him." Kiba said.

"Thank you for that information. At least we know that Kokabiel is not just working with Valper Galilei alone." Xenovia said.

"Despite the risks you would still attempt such an asinine mission?" Rias asked.

"If we cannot bring back the holy swords then we will at the very least destroy them even at the cost of our lives. We knew the risks when we agreed to take this mission. Good day to you devils." Xenovia said as she and Irina walked away.

"Talk about dedication to the cause." Kyle said with a whisper. He dismissed the constructs as Rias wrapped her arm around his and leaned against his shoulder.

"Did you know people who were that dedicated or hard headed in your own world?" Rias asked as Issei and Kiba were being healed by Asia.

"Oh yeah. Any of the corps leaders were easily that dedicated. And they were always at the frontlines. That's why their individual corps respected them. Then some of the green lanterns, especially those of the human variety." Kyle said with a chuckle as he recalled how Guy Gardner had gone after the guardians without a ring. The Gremory group walked back into the clubhouse where an angry Kiba requested for permission from Rias to go after the holy swords on his own.

"I will not allow you to chase after revenge like this Kiba." Rias said.

"Then I leave the house of Gremory and am now a stray." Kiba said as he immediately left the room.

"Kiba!" Rias shouted as she attempted to chase after her knight but was stopped by Kyle.

"Let him go Rias." Kyle said.

"But Kyle..." Rias responded.

"He needs to do this. At least give him some time. He needs to vindicate himself in order to move on. It will help him in the long run." Kyle said while giving her a reassuring look.

"But still..." Rias said worriedly.

"You didn't let him leave your house did you? So technically he isn't a stray. Please Rias. Just this once, I urge you to trust me." Kyle said as he grabbed her hand in his and massaged her knuckles with his thumb. Looking at his face once more, Rias finally relented.

"Fine I will listen to you just this once Kyle. Because I trust in your experience in such a matter." Rias said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. She then decided that Issei and Asia should know why Kiba was acting this way and proceeded to tell them of Kiba's past.

"Good now let's all go home and get some rest or something. It's been a busy day and we've had a lot of things to take in. See you all tomorrow." Kyle said as he picked Rias up in a princess carry and flew off back to their apartment.

Next Day time skip, after school.

Issei Hyodou was seated at a table of the cafe waiting for someone to arrive. He was sipping his drink with a bored look on his face before a blond haired boy wearing the same spring school uniform as him appeared and took a seat next to him.

"Yo Hyodou." Saji said with a wave.

"Hey there Saji. Sorry for calling you out like this." Issei said with an apologetic look.

"No worries. So what did you want to talk about?" Saji asked.

"Well you see..." Issei said as he told the story of the Church Affiliates and Kiba's quest for revenge.

"Are you crazy? You want to do this without permission from our Kings? You have the strict but still nice Rias but Sona is just strict all the way. Besides why me? Why not Kyle? He is so much more powerful than either of us." Saji protested.

"I wanted to ask Kyle but Buchou would get suspicious because she keeps Kyle in her sights at all times. If I went to him, she would find out instantly. Even Kyle is afraid of getting Rias angry." Issei said.

"Yeah well he is her fiancé after all. Makes sense that they would be together all the time. But I still want no part in this." Saji said as he got up and tried to walk away. He got only as far as five steps away from the table before he found that he could not move.

"You will help us." Koneko said flatly as she held Saji in place. The Sitri pawn unable to escape from the Gremory rook's hold. Koneko joined Issei at his table and made sure Saji stayed with them.

"So what is the plan Issei?" Koneko asked.

"Well I was thinking we help Xenovia and Irina in retrieving the excalibur swords and in exchange ask them to allow Kiba to destroy one of the fragments." Issei said. at that point he received a text from Kyle.

"Who is the message from Issei?" Koneko asked.

"It's from Kyle." Issei responded a little wary to read the contents thinking they had been discovered already.

"Oh no. We're screwed." Saji said.

"It's alright. Kyle says he supports us in this and will try to help us as best as he can without alerting Rias. He even offered to try throw off Rias and Akeno for us." Issei said.

"It makes sense considering that Kyle was the one who managed to convince Rias to let Kiba go for revenge." Koneko said.

"I thought you said he was completely yielding to Rias." Saji said.

"He is most of the time but that doesn't mean he won't put his foot down against her if it is something he views as beneficial or necessary. So I propose we go on with my plan." Issei said.

"Only one problem with that Issei. How exactly do you think we will be able to find the two Church affiliates? They aren't exactly going to be walking around in broad daylight you know." Koneko said.

"Ehehehe..." Issei said as he just realized a large stumbling block in his plan. Eventually, the three of them were walking around the town looking for the two Church affiliates.

Eventually, whether by a stroke of pure luck or coincidence, the three devils were able to locate the two church affiliates who had been out trying to beg for money because Irina had apparently spent all of their money on a useless painting. Issei agreed to take the two church affiliates to a restaurant for a meal in exchange for their time. They agreed and Issei was cursing his decision inside as he watched the two of them devour plate after plate of food. All the while he could hear his wallet crying out to him for making such a stupid decision. Eventually, the two church affiliates were finished with their meal and thanked god and asked him to bless the three devils which resulted in all three of them receiving a dose of punishment.

"So what did the three of you want to discuss with us? And I am surprised that you devils would dare to act without the backing of your Kings." Xenovia said.

"Yeah well it is about our knight Kiba..." Issei said as he explained his plan to them and also Kiba's past. Xenovia was apprehensive at first but eventually agreed. Issei then contacted Kiba to meet him at the fountain.

Time Skip. Fountain.

"So why is it you called me out here? And why are those two here? Are you here to kill me as a stray?" Kiba said as he summoned his holy eraser.

"We are not here to fight, knight of Rias Gremory. Quite the opposite, thanks to your fellow peerage member, we have an offer to make for you. We let you destroy one of the sword fragments in exchange for your help in this matter." Xenovia said.

"When do we start?" Kiba said as he let the holy eraser return to wherever.

Timeskip. Abandoned Church.

"We have reason to believe that Freed and Valper will be at this location tonight. The four of you will moonlight as priests to draw them out as well as us. We will be splitting into two groups. The two of us are one team and you four are the other. We will start at opposite ends and then meet in the middle." Xenovia said as she handed priests clothes to the four devils. They nodded in approval of their plan and left to their assigned location.

Time skip, Sakura Park. Abandoned Mansion

"Hey isn't this where we hunted that stray devil Visor?" Issei asked.

"Yes it was. Now let's keep looking." Koneko responded.

"Well well, look what we have here. Some overly curious priests. I'm going to have so much fun with you four." Freed said as he appeared at the top of the mansion.

"Freed Sellzen, I swear I will destroy that holy sword you have." Kiba said as he took of the cloak and charged at Freed with his holy eraser. The other three devils took of their cloaks as well.

"Oh my, devils disguised as priests? What is the world coming to? But anyway today is my lucky day because I get to kill you shitty devils. Meet Excalibur Rapidly!" Freed said with a sinister smile as he and Kiba dueled.

"How is he keeping up with Kiba? He wasn't that fast before." Issei said as he deployed his boosted gear and started boosting.

"It's the excalibur. By my guess the excalibur fragment that Freed is using gives the user increased speed just like how Xenovia's gives her increased offensive power." Saji said.

"We need to help Kiba." Koneko said.

"Right on it. Kiba!" Issei shouted as he transferred his boosted power over to Kiba who used his sword birth to create an encircling field of swords directed at Freed. But thanks to the augmentation of Excalibur Rapidly, Freed was able to avoid the oncoming onslaught of blades.

"You aren't getting away this time you crazy exorcist. Absorption line." Saji said as he activated his sacred gear that took the form of a Gecko that extended its tongue out to prevent Freed from escaping.

"Damn you shitty devils." Freed cursed as the onslaught of blades made its way towards him.

"Now, now Freed, focus more power on your excalibur to break free of that pesky thing." Valper said as he appeared out of the door of the mansion.

"Thank for the tip old man." Freed said as he did as told and managed to break free from Saji's absorption line. It was then that Xenovia and Irina made their appearance. Their own excaliburs deployed and ready for battle.

"You are coming with us for your crimes, Valper Galilei and Freed Sellzen. Also, we will be taking excalibur back with us." Xenovia threatened.

"Tch. This is inconvenient. Freed, we should be going. There is nothing for us here anyway." Valper said as the crazed exorcist stood in front of the rogue priest.

"You got it old man." Freed said as he took off one of his button and threw it to the ground to cover their escape. As soon as the two fled, Xenovia and Irina gave chase with Kiba following close behind. The other three devils were just about to go after them when they saw two familiar magic circles, one blue and one red, appear in front of them. Immediately the two boys went pale.

"My, my what kind of mess did you all get involved in this time?" Rias said in a sickeningly sweet voice that betrayed none of her emotions.

The devils, Kyle included, walked into the mansion with the two kings separating to deal with their servants individually. Both Kings were seated on the empty benches while their queens stood off to one side. Kyle was seated next to Rias, trying to feign ignorance about the issue. The three devil servants in question, especially the pawns were bowing apologetically to their Kings, begging for their forgiveness.

"Saji, you were very careless as such, you will be punished with a thousand spanks." Sona said as a magic circle appeared in her palm. She started doling out punshiment to Saji while Rias was still glaring at her two servants.

"Explain yourselves." Rias said angrily.

"Kyle. I thought you were supposed to cover for us." Issei said. Kyle immediately felt Rias' glare turn to him.

"Ehehe... I tried. Unfortunately I didn't expect you to involve the Sitri pawn as well. Tsubaki found out and told Akeno. The two of them tailed you. I tried my best by keeping Rias busy on a date the whole day but then Sona called her then well..." Kyle said in his own defense. He felt Rias pinch his cheek hard as he screamed out in pain.

"Why would you do such a thing Kyle?" Rias said a little hurt by his actions.

"Because I knew you would try to stop them. Kiba needs to vindicate himself and it would be better if he had friends looking out for him. I'm sorry for not telling you, I really am. I will accept anything you wish to do to me as punishment." Kyle said.

"You know I could never stay angry at you Kyle. I accept your apology." Rias said as her mood changed and she gave Kyle a hug. She quickly turned her attention back to her servants.

"I understand your actions however, I must still punish you for your actions so you will each get a spanking." Rias said. She spanked Koneko gently but used magic on Issei on the grounds that he had instigated the entire thing. Once she was done, she gave them both a hug for making her worry.

"Hey why do I get such a harsh punishment? They are having such a warm moment." Saji whined.

"Rias has her way, and I have mine." Sona said as she continued to punish Saji.

"But Buchou, what do we do about Kiba?" Issei asked concerned about the knight who he regarded almost like a brother now.

"All we can do is hope that Kiba will contact us if anything happens. Now let's all go home and get some rest. We can continue mulling over things tomorrow." Rias said.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter. Part I of the holy swords. Coming soon is Part II, the confrontation with Kokabiel. Still looking for suggestions as to when I should introduce White Lantern Rayner into the fray and to decide if Rias should receive any power boost from the white ring.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Holy Swords II

Kyle Rayner awoke to find Rias right on top of him with a contented smile on her face. Once the two of them had returned back home after what happened yesterday, Kyle decided to make it up to Rias and made her happy by having intercourse with her till they were both satisfied and spent. He looked at her sleeping face lovingly as he played with her crimson hair with his free hand. She began to stir from her sleep. She blinked her eyes awake to the morning and stared into her fiancé's face for a moment before placing her head against his chest and letting out a contented sigh.

"Come on Rias. We need to get up and get ready for school." Kyle said as he lovingly stroked Rias' head.

"Mou…But I don't feel like going. My legs still feel like jelly from all we did last night." Rias said as she playfully kissed Kyle's cheek.

"I feel the same way. But we have stuff we need to take care of. Any idea how to contact or find Kiba?" Kyle asked as he carried Rias like a sack of potatoes towards the bathroom to get ready. Rias knew she couldn't get out of the hold so just let herself be carried while thinking about what Kyle said.

"I do have an idea. But I need the other's help for this. Let's go get ready and meet them at the clubroom." Rias said as Kyle set her down in the bathroom and the both of them proceeded to get ready together. Once the two of them were done with their morning shower, they walked into the school together hand in hand and headed straight for the clubroom to wait for the rest of the peerage. It wasn't long before Akeno and Koneko arrived.

"Buchou, any word on Kiba?" Koneko said her words and tone betraying her worry for the knight despite her facial expression.

"Unfortunately no. We will be sending out our familiars to look for them. Tell them to report back if they find any sign of either Kiba or the Church affiliates." Rias ordered. Akeno and Koneko acknowledged the orders from their king and sent out their familiars with the required instructions.

"I will be helping you out later on with an energy twin since I can't send it out during class without drawing suspicion." Kyle said as Rias gave her thanks for his contribution.

"We will go to class and the only thing we can do now is hope for the best." Rias said as she latched on to Kyle to calm her worries about her missing knight. Kyle in response wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a reassuring look before the group headed off for class.

After School. Occult Research Clubroom.

Issei and Asia walked towards the clubroom as usual with Issei still thinking about Kiba and his quest for revenge. He wondered what his senior devils were doing about the missing knight. Knowing Rias and her care for her peerage despite them technically being her servants, he knew she was trying to come up with a way to find the knight right now. He walked into the room to see Rias seated in her desk as usual. Akeno was off in the backroom making some tea. Koneko was seated at her usual space in the couch eating some snacks. Kyle was in his corner as usual but Issei noticed something was off about him. Kyle was completely motionless. He almost seemed to be dead as his eyes had a blank look to them.

"Buchou is Kyle…" Issei barely managed to finish his query before his king quickly replied.

"He is fine. If anything happened to him I would be the most worried right? Anyway Kyle's mind is exploring the city looking for any signs of Kiba or the two church affiliates. Our familiars are also combing the city as we speak." Rias said as Issei was relieved at hearing her explanation.

"Why doesn't Kyle just fly around and look for Kiba?" Issei asked.

"He can travel much faster. It is a similar technique to astral projection." Rias explained.

It was getting late already and there was still no word on the missing knight or any of the Church affiliates. Issei and Asia had arrived late because the second years had an extended day today. She had forbidden her peerage from fulfilling any contracts in order to dedicate all their efforts to searching for her missing knight. Their familiars had been scouring the town since morning and Kyle had been combing the town continuously since he had been dismissed from class. She perked up when she saw Kyle's eyes return back to their normal state.

"We need to move." Kyle said quickly as he got up and stretched his sore body from being still for so long.

"Did you find something?" Rias asked. Her voice holding both relief and concern.

"Yes and no. I found Irina. But I found no sign of Kiba or Xenovia there. Contact Sona and tell her to meet us at the forest on the outskirts of town." Kyle said.

Rias gave a look to Akeno that conveyed her unspoken orders. The Gremory queen started preparing a teleportation circle for everyone while Rias informed Sona and told her to meet them at the location. In a flash of red, the Gremory group found themselves on the forest path and found and unconscious and injured Irina. Issei immediately rushed to her side and held her in his arms while Asia got to work healing him.

"Issei? I'm so glad to see you." Irina managed to say weakly before passing out.

"Irina, hang on. Who did this to you?" Issei asked.

"Twilight healing may be able to heal injuries but it cannot heal stamina." Asia said. It was at that moment Sona and her queen Tsubaki appeared on the scene.

"I have the necessary equipment to aid in her recovery back at my house. Tsubaki." Sona said as Tsubaki walked over to Irina and took her from Issei's arm. She teleported off with Irina to ensure that the girl would receive proper medical treatment.

"Buchou, who do you think did such a thing? And what happened to Xenovia and Kiba?" Issei asked worriedly.

"I don't know. But by the looks of it…" Rias said but was cut off by a sinister laughter from the woods as Freed appeared before the group.

"Look what I found. It's those shitty devils and the filthy human supporter." Freed said.

"Were you the one who did that to Irina?" Issei asked as he deployed his boosted gear.

"Oh no. My boss helped me out in dealing with that twin-tailed girl. How selfless she was. She stayed behind while her two companions ran away." Freed said. Sona walked up to the front of the group to join Kyle and Rias.

"At least we know that Xenovia and Kiba are safe." Kyle said softly to Rias.

"And what are you here for Freed Sellzen?" Rias asked in an angry tone as she readied her power of destruction.

"Relax there. I am just the messenger. My boss wants to speak to you Gremory." Freed said.

"Who is your boss?" Rias asked as her power dissipated.

"That would be me." A sinister voice said as the sky turned purple. A man with pointed ears wearing a black robe with gold accents appeared before them. He was Kokabiel. A fallen angel Cadre who had five pairs of wings.

"My, my. I feel honored. After all it is rare to see a leader up close like this. So tell me what did you want with me?" Rias asked.

"Your crimson hair and even your facial expressions are very similar. You really are lucifer's little sister. Disgusting." Kokabiel said.

"Are you here for something important or are you just here to appraise my appearance?" Rias said.

"Yes well, I would like to start a war. And so I will be going after this town. Starting with the institution the two of you attend. I am quite sure there I a wealth of magic power there. And if I attacked the school that two Maou's relatives went to, they would act." Kokabiel said.

"So you are one of those war lovers huh." Kyle said.

"Isn't he just awesome? He even gave me these to play with." Freed said as he pulled open his cloak to reveal the swords he kept underneath.

"Those are the missing excaliburs." Koneko pointed out.

"Yes and they are all in the excited state and ready to be used. I even got this one as a present from the girl with twin-tails." Freed said as he used Irina's Excalibur mimic.

"Anyway, I think it's time I put my plan into motion." Kokabiel said as he summoned a large number of light spears. He snapped his fingers and they shot off towards the devils and Kyle. The two devil heiresses and Akeno put up a barrier but Kyle quickly deployed a protective crystal shield using the violet ring over the entire group. The flurry of light spears created a large cloud of dust and debris. As the dust settled, Rias turned to see the condition of her peerage as Kyle dismissed the crystal construct.

"Is everyone alright?" Rias asked as everyone nodded their heads in response.

"Thanks for the defense Kyle." Rias said.

"No problem." Kyle replied.

"Buchou, where did they go?" Issei asked.

"They went towards the school." Koneko said as she pointed in the direction of the school where Freed and Kokabiel had gone.

"This is bad Rias. A fallen angel of that class could easily destroy the town." Sona said with a serious expression.

"Then we won't let that happen. Let's go." Kyle said as they readied a teleportation circle to get to the school.

The group teleported to the school gates where the rest of Sona's peerage were waiting for her.

"Rias, me and my peerage will erect a barrier around the school to contain the damage. Although I would prefer to have the school intact, I'll take an intact town over none." Sona said as Tsubaki arrived and told everyone that Irina's condition was stable.

"Are you admitting that we are the better fighters?" Rias said with a smirk.

"I train my peerage to be thinkers. Also you have Kyle Rayner to back you up. Speaking of which have you contacted Sirzechs yet?" Sona said matter of factly.

"There is no need to trouble a satan with this matter. Besides I don't see you contacting your sister for help either." Rias said.

"Rias, Sirzechs loves you. I am sure he would be willing to lend a hand. But I think your fiancé is not as stubborn as you in acknowledging the situation." Sona said as Rias turned to see Kyle conversing with Sirzechs.

"I will be on standby although I would think that someone like you should be able to handle this matter easily." Sirzechs said.

"Yeah well I am nowhere near my full power and I am not risking anybody's life here by being some hotshot daredevil who thinks they can take on the world. Thanks Sirzechs. My ring will keep you posted on the situation periodically." Kyle said as he cut off the call. Rias was looking at him with a shocked expression.

"Before you say anything about my decision to contact your brother know that I am doing this for our own sake. I will not risk losing anyone in this confrontation. Especially not you Rias. This isn't a game. This is a real battle and we are very clearly outmatched against Kokabiel. We need to face the facts that we could lose to Kokabiel. There is nothing wrong with admitting weakness and accepting a helping hand. I'm speaking from experience here. Even when I was the white lantern I still had people I could fall back on. And I wouldn't be standing here today without them." Kyle said. Rias' expression softened as she shook her head.

"I just can't win against you can I?" Rias said with a light-hearted chuckle.

"Nope. Now let's go teach this fallen angel what happens when you mess with our turf." Kyle said as he and Rias walked into the school with her peerage filing in behind them. They all walked into the school with resolute faces. Although the worry of the whereabouts of the missing Kiba and Xenovia were still eating at the edges of their thoughts.

"For this battle Issei will be playing the support role. I want you to look after Asia and boost up and then transfer the accumulated power to me or Akeno. Kyle do you have any ring that can give you an advantage against Kokabiel?" Rias said as they walked towards the school field where Kokabiel was waiting for them.

"None. The yellow ring will probably be unusable since it rarely works against crazy warmongers since they have little to no fears to tap on. The best bet will still be the stability of the green ring for this. Issei's transfer power won't work on mine since my power source is fundamentally different from any of yours." Kyle said.

"This is a real battle with our lives on the line but we will work together to prevail so that we can continue to go to this school together." Rias said.

"Hai Buchou!" her peerage responded.

"We will make it through this. All we have to do is keep hope alive. With that, we can never lose." Kyle said as he held onto Rias' hand comfortingly. Issei promoted himself to a queen and the group were off to confront Kokabiel and stop his plan to destroy the town and the school.

When the group got onto the field to confront the fallen angel, there was a bright light and a large magic circle which was created in the centre of the school. They were all wondering what it once. But they turned their attention back to Kokabiel who was sitting upon a floating throne that he had somehow conjured up in the middle of the school.

"It seems that the four excaliburs have been refused into one. That is so Valper. So is big brother on his way here? Or is it Serafall instead?" Kokabiel said with a smug expression.

"Right now we're the ones here ready to fight. That's all that matters." Rias responded.

"This is so boring." Kokabiel said as he snapped his fingers creating a giant light spear. He hurled it towards the gymnasium causing it to be blown up, the impact of which sent the entire Gremory group onto the ground.

"No way the gym? I've never seen a light spear that big before it seems like it was from another dimension." Issei said in shock.

"Not surprising after all. He has survived the war with both god and the devil king. He has to have quite an immense power level to be able to do that." Kyle said as his green energy surrounded him.

"I need a diversion. Since you came all this way to see me, I might as well let you play with my favorite pets." Kokabiel said as a blast of energy radiated from the bottom of his floating throne towards the ground. A magic circle appeared and from it was a pillar of flames. And from said pillar of flames emerged three dogs. All of which had three heads and spewed fire from their mouths.

"Cerberus?" Rias said.

"Living at the gates of the underworld. The watchdogs of Hades." Akeno said.

"So he's real? What are we going to do?" Asia asked in shock.

"Bringing it to this world is forbidden. Let's send it back. Akeno, Koneko! Kyle I will leave one to you. Issei use your boosted gear to enhance our power." Rias said.

"Let's get this show on the road." Kyle said as he charged at one of the Cerberus. The green glow surrounding him glowed brighter as he spawned a giant robot construct and proceeded to punch it in the face sending it reeling some distance. The Cerberus spewed flames at him in response but he withstood it thanks to his construct and proceeded to pummel the dog into the ground.

Akeno had changed into her miko outfit. Both she and Rias were in the air attacking the remaining two cerberus with a combination of magic and the power of destruction. Koneko was assisting them using her physical strength. Despite their best efforts, they weren't able to do any lasting damage on wither of the two beasts. Issei had deployed his boosted gear and was waiting for the multiplier to build up. However, one of the Cerberus spewed fire at the direction of Asia, forcing Issei to get the blonde healer out of harm's way and having the multiplier reset.

"If I get attacked or attack something else then the multiplier resets. Run to safety Asia. I'll get its attention." Issei said as he left the blonde nun and ran towards one of the Cerberus.

Issei made good use of the agility gain from his promotion to Queen to avoid the lethal strokes from the claws of the Cerberus. Koneko came to his aid and delivered a powerful punch directly at one of the beast's heads. Koneko was no on one of the Cerberus' heads and pulling on its ears, managing to get the other heads to bite the one she was on in its attempts to shake her off. She told Issei to be more careful as she told him to worry about himself. She told him that at the very least, she could stall for time. The thrashing Cerberus managed to throw off Koneko and its jaws came dangerously close to her body, ripping parts of her uniform off. It then swallowed her whole but she used her rook strength to break free before a flying green hand knocked the Cerberus away from her. She looked to see that Kyle still had his own Cerberus pinned and was chuckling away as he punched it in the heads. He had launched off one of his robot construct's fists to aid her.

"Koneko are you alright?" Asia asked as she approached Koneko.

"For the most part." Koneko replied.

"Asia help Koneko out for me. Hey you piece of shit dog. What's the matter? Can't tell that your opponent is standing right in front of you?" Issei said tauntingly to the downed Cerberus. The beast got up and started chasing after the pervert while Asia was busy healing Koneko.

Issei had been cornered by the Cerberus. The beasts pounced at him only to have one of its heads cut off by the newly arrived Xenovia using her excalibur destruction. Xenovia then defeated the beasts by cleaving it cleanly in half using her excalibur destruction. The beasts turned into a ball of flame and disappeared.

"That is exactly the kind of effect you would expect a holy sword to have on evil." Akeno said.

"I'd rather we didn't need the help but I am glad you're here." Rias said.

Kyle on the other hand was starting to get slightly bored as he held the Cerberus in his robot construct's left arm and rained blow after blow on each of the beast's heads using the constructs right arm. Deciding that now was a good time to finish off the now dazed beast, Kyle released the dog from his hold and delivered a strong punch with his right hand, sending the dog into the ground. He picked up the beast by its paws and spun around, using the momentum to hurl the beast into the sky. His robot construct dissipated as he formed a set of samurai gear around him. He flew towards the dog, sword construct in hand as the dog was plummeting towards the ground.

"Banzai!" Kyle shouted as he cleaved the dog cleanly in half, having the same effect as Xenovia.

By now, Issei had managed to boost enough times to where his multiplier was at a suitable level to use against the cerberus. He ran towards Rias and Akeno. The two she-devils flew towards him as he jumped into the air and transferred his accumulated power to them. Rias turned to Akeno who called up the greatest amount of her thunder that she could. Rias created a magic circle that would strengthen Akeno's attack. But before the two of them could finish off the last Cerberus, it charged towards the defenseless Asia only to be stopped by swords that sprouted out of the ground as Kiba appeared in front of Asia.

"Kiba, you're here." Asia said.

"It's about time you showed up. Akeno!" Rias said as she launched her spell above the cerberus and Akeno released her thunder at it, causing a massive burst of thunder to strike the Cerberus and cause it to disappear.

"That was awesome." Issei said.

"Awesome is a bit of a stretch." Kokabiel said with a bored look on his face.

"Take this." Rias said as she launched a huge burst of her power of destruction towards the fallen angel.

"That was impressive. You're much stronger now that you've had a boost from the red dragon emperor. Sexy and fascinating as well." Kokabiel said as he casually flicked the burst away causing a large crater in the school grounds.

"It is complete. Finally it is done." Valper said with a sinister laugh as he completed the fusion of the four excalibur fragments.

"Fantastic. Now I get to have the massive power that results from the combination of the sword. That's our trade. Sweet deal huh." Kokabiel said.

"So that's how you intend to make the ground collapse?" Rias said.

"I suggest you leave. This whole area is going to be destroyed in less than 20 minutes." Valper said.

"There is one way to stop it. And that is to defeat me. Ready Rias Gremory?" Kokabiel said as he deployed his 10 wings and his throne disappeared.

"I'm ready." Rias said as she fired a burst of her power of destruction at the fallen angel Cadre. Akeno fired off her thunder at Kokabiel. The fallen angel easily caught both attacks and recombined them together in his hands. He hurled the attack right back towards Rias.

"Rias!" Akeno said as she rushed to her King's defense. But she was unable to create a strong enough barrier in time and both of them were hit by their own attack with Akeno taking the brunt of the damage as parts of her miko outfit were shredded. Rias managed to stay airborne but Akeno plummeted towards the ground and was caught by Issei. Rias landed on the ground next to Akeno and Asia quickly set to work healing the two of them.

"Rias, find some way to get rid of the spell that is destroying the town. At the very least the rest of you help Kiba out. Help him move on. I'll deal with Kokabiel for now." Kyle said as he floated up and faced the fallen angel.

"Interesting, I get to fight the human. Show me what you've got." Kokabiel said.

"You will pay for what you've done to my fiancée Kokabiel. Now let's dance one war vet with another." Kyle said as he spawned an armor construct and faced off with the fallen angel cadre. Rias was watching Kyle trade blows with Kokabiel for a moment before turning her attention to Kiba who was approaching Valper and the fused excalibur.

"Valper Galilei, I am a survivor of the holy sword project. Or more accurately of those you tried to murder. I was able to live on because I was reborn as a devil. I refused to die because I knew one day I would be able to avenge the death of my comrades." Kiba said as he had his holy eraser out.

"Freed!" Valper said.

"You called?" Freed said.

"Use the fused excalibur and finish off these devils. Kokabiel is still busy fighting with that human." Valper said. Kiba ignored the crazed exorcist and focused solely on Valper.

"I would love to use that fancy excalibur with those ridiculous specs. I wonder who should get to feel the pointy end of this bad boy first." Freed said as he held the fused Excalibur in his hands. Freed charged towards the devils but Kiba avoided his attack and kept his focus on Valper.

Just as Freed was about to attempt to cut Koneko and Issei with the fused excalibur, Xenovia came to their aid and charged at Freed with her excalibur destruction. The crazed exorcist managed to dodge the blow thanks to the augmentation of the excalibur rapidly. Freed reappeared behind Xenovia and tried to cut her. Xenovia flipped over and using her skillful balance, avoided the strike and planted her right foot firmly into Freed's face sending him back a considerable distance.

"My face! You bitch. Who kicks a beautiful face like this? I'm going to tear you apart for that and turn you into a slip and slide you hear me?" Freed said.

The fused excalibur started to grow longer as Freed used the powers of excalibur mimic to stretch the blade towards Xenovia who calmly dodged the attack. Freed manipulated the excalibur to attack Xenovia with tendril like blades. Xenovia responded in turn by countering with her excalibur destruction. Freed then used the powers of the excalibur nightmare to create and illusion of multiple copies of himself attacking at once. He also used it to make the blade invisible as he forced Xenovia on the defensive. Xenovia created some distance between herself and Freed as Koneko helped out by flinging Issei towards the crazed exorcist. Issei delivered a powerful kick, sending Freed reeling back.

Meanwhile, Kiba was confronting Valper for his involvement in the holy sword project in which he had survived and his other friends all killed.

"Do you want to know why I killed all the holy sword project candidates? It was because the project was a failure. We couldn't get enough of the element within any of the candidates to allow them to use holy swords. And so I decided, why not just extract all of it from them and combine it. That is what I did. I killed the candidates so that I could extract the necessary gene and combine it. I was able to crystalize the gene and perfect it so that anyone implanted with the crystal would be able to wield a holy sword." Valper said.

"So all my friends died for nothing? We sacrificed everything we had for the Church and in the end we were used as material?" Kiba said angrily.

"If you feel so bad about your friends, I think they are all in here. This is the first crystal that I made." Valper said as he chucked a blue crystal at Kiba's feet. Kiba gingerly picked the crystal up and felt it in his hand. Immediately a blue light enveloped him as the souls of his friends appeared surrounding him.

Kiba started crying as a warm feeling enveloped him. He conversed with the souls of his dead friends who told him of their hopes and dreams and also how they wanted him to carry on and move on for their sake. They asked him to take them in so that they could finish the matter together and finally move on. The blue light glowed brighter as Kiba took in the souls and feelings of his fallen friends.

"Kyle was right. I was so focused on revenge that it never occurred to me that my friends wanted me to move on, to be free of this curse. But now, I will close this matter and move forward." Kiba said.

"That's the way Kiba. No point wasting the feelings and souls of your friends now." Issei said.

"You can do it Kiba. No true knight of mine can lose to an opponent like that." Rias said.

"It's time for a new sword. I will create a new sword for Rias and all of my fallen friends. Sword Birth go!" Kiba said as he created a new sword. The sword was enveloped in a black and white light and when the light faded, Kiba held a new sword that had a black line running across the center with red runes.

"This is the sword of betrayer. A sword that combines both holy and devil powers." Kiba said.

"Holy and devil powers?" Rias said in disbelief.

"I get it. Ddraig was telling me that Kiba had peaked. This must be what he was talking about. That is Kiba's forbidden technique. His balance breaker." Issei said.

"That is not possible. Two opposing elements cannot be combined together. Freed!" Valper said as the crazed Exorcist appeared before him, fused Excalibur in hand.

"Here I am. I was listening to the sappy moment earlier. It was disgusting me out of my skin. I need to kill someone quickly to feel better." Freed said.

"Tell me knight of Rias Gremory, are we still fighting together?" Xenovia said as she walked next to Kiba towards Freed.

"I would think we are." Kiba said.

"Then let us destroy that sword together." Xenovia said.

"Destroy the sword? But I thought?" Kiba said in deisbelief.

"It is true that technically we are looking at a holy sword but, that sword is not a true holy sword and should be destroyed." Xenovia said. She stabbed her Excalibur destruction into the ground before calling another sword from another dimension.

"That's the holy sword Durandal. A sword on par with Excalibur, said to cut anything on this world." Akeno said

"That's impossible. My research did not delve into how to use Durandal or any of the other holy swords." Valper said in shock.

"That's because I am one of the rare natural's unlike Irina. This kiddo here cuts anything but it doesn't always listen to me so it needs to be sealed away." Xenovia said.

Freed swung his fused Excalibur at Xenovia, using the properties of Excalibur mimic to cause the word to extend towards Xenovia. Xenovia easily blocked using her Durandal and destroyed the tendrils coming at her using her sword. Freed then charged towards Xenovia with the speed augmentation of Excalibur rapidly. Kiba used his knight speed to match Freed and after a blur of continuous clashing, he was able to destroy the fused Excalibur using the sword of betrayer and gravely injure the crazed exorcist who dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"This isn't possible. Two opposing elements working together so well. Wait, it makes sense. If the balance can be broken like that then it must be the case. Everything is going haywire because in the war not only the devil king but god…" Valper said before being cut off as a light spear pierced through his abdomen. The Gremory group turned their attention to Kokabiel just in time to see a defeated Kyle Rayner plummeted toward the ground, forming a crater that he did not get out of.

"Kyle!" Rias shouted worriedly.

"Valper, you were so talented, but you were a loose end that needed to be tied up." Kokabiel said. Kyle had managed to hurt the fallen angel cadre as his wings were missing some feathers and he had cuts and bruises all over his body.

"How dare you do that to my Kyle!" Rias said angrily.

"He is most certainly an interesting human. He was able to wound me and he is quite the wildcard. But in the end he is still just a human. Now why don't you show me what you can do? Boost up your power using the red dragon emperor and see if you can blow me away." Kokabiel said.

"Are you looking down on us by giving us a handicap?" Rias said.

"I am giving you a chance Rias Gremory. You would be a fool not to take it. If I can beat your fiancé who could down a Phenex with ease, I don't think you would be much more of a challenge as you are now." Kokabiel said.

"Issei transfer all your power to me now." Rias said as she glared angrily at Kokabiel.

"You got it Buchou." Issei said as he transferred all the power he had accumulated to Rias. Rias felt the surge in power as her normally blue-green eyes turned into a deep shade of crimson. She started to float as the air around her increased in speed and her hair was flowing about with the wind.

"That is a mighty fine power boost. It comes close to some of the strongest devils around. Yosu are really a splitting image of your brother." Kokabiel said.

"Kokabiel, for what you have done to my precious Kyle, begone!" Rias said as she created two concentrated spheres of her power of destruction before launching it at Kokabiel in the form of a dragon.

"What wonderful power. Now this is some real fun." Kokabiel said with an evil chuckle and an insane look on his face. Rias used her most powerful attack against the fallen angel cadre but it was easily swatted away with the only thing to show for her efforts being Kokabiel's burnt hand. Rias fell to one knee from exhaustion after having released such a great burst of power.

"Akeno!" Rias said as Akeno took to the air and blasted her thunder at Kokabiel. The fallen angel Cadre easily took the hit using his wings.

"So you are the one in my way now eh? The one who possess the power of Barakiel." Kokabiel said.

"Do not lump me with that monster." Akeno said as the intensity of her thunder increased and she had an expression of pure rage. Eventually though she had to let up on her attack as she felt the exhaustion.

"Who is Barakiel?" Issei asked.

"One of the leaders of the fallen angels. He is said to have mastery of lightning. Basically similar to Akeno." Xenovia said as Akeno's expression seemed both sad and hard at the same time.

"My, my you really are like your brother aren't you Rias Gremory? You and him both have a strong like for deficient products. A human for a fiancé, the remains of the holy sword project, the red dragon emperor and Barakiel's daughter." Kokabiel said as he landed on the ground.

"To insult our Devil king is one crime but to insult my servants and my love is a crime punishable by death." Rias said as she flared her aura once again.

"Then come at me Rias Gremory, owner of the welsh dragon emperor, crimson-haired ruin princess. Come and see if you can even defeat me." Kokabiel said.

"We will blow you away Kokabiel." Rias proclaimed.

"I'd like to see you try." Kokabiel retorted.

"We will not lose to you Kokabiel. As long as we keep hoping we can win, we will never lose and we will prevail." Issei said.

"Wise words to live by Issei." Kyle said as he got up from the crater bruised and beaten from his earlier fight with Kokabiel.

"It seems the human is a glutton for punishment. Come at me again then Kyle Rayner. You were the only one to offer me a decent challenge." Kokabiel said.

"I think it's time I put the odds in my favor." Kyle said as he tossed the blue ring into the air before putting it onto his left hand. He brought his fist together, the green and blue rings making contact.

"Kyle are you planning to... But I thought you said hybrids weren't stable." Rias said her voice full of worry that Kyle was about to do something rash.

"They aren't. Not for long at least. But since I already have a deep understanding of all seven emotions, I'm sure I can keep two rings going for long enough to beat Kokabiel." Kyle said.

"Come at me then if you think you can offer me a real battle, human." Kokabiel taunted.

"In brightest day, In blackest night. In fearful day, In raging night. No evil shall escape my sight. With strong hearts full our souls ignite."

[Hope Detected, Willpower detected.]

"Let those who worship evil's might. When all seems lost in the war of light. Beware my power, green lantern's light. Look to the stars for hope burns bright."

[Power Level: 300%]

There was a flash of bright blue and green light as Kyle Rayner stood encased in energy. Half his body was blue and the other half was green. (Imagine the green form used by Hal Jordan when he fought Sinestro in the end of Green Lantern First flight). He floated into the sky and looked down at Kokabiel.

"Interesting that wave of power is equal to some of the faction leaders. This will be really fun. Try this on for size." Kokabiel said as he took to the sky once more and created a giant light lance that he proceeded to hurl towards Kyle.

"Kyle look out!" Rias shouted. But Kyle just stood there and took the attack head on. As the dust settled, Kyle was revealed to be completely unscathed despite taking the brunt of Kokabiel's attack. Kyle opened up his palm to the fallen angel cadre and fired a concentrated burst of energy that sent Kokabiel plummeting to the ground.

"Such power, Kyle's got this in the bag now." Issei said as he pumped his fist into the air.

{This power is interesting. He seems to be embodying the energies themselves.}

"This is interesting human. Say why don't you join me? With your power we could easily start a war and conquer everyone. Think about it, everyone else lying beneath us. You can have whatever you want and no one can say a thing." Kokabiel said as he recovered from the earlier blast.

"Thanks but no thanks. Why the hell would I side with some brain-dead fallen angel who's only mantra is to have a war? You're completely asinine Kokabiel." Kyle said as he created a giant hammer construct and proceeded to continuously smash the fallen angel cadre into the ground as though he were a toy. Eventually he let up and the injuries to Kokabiel were obvious. The fallen's wings were bent into positions they wouldn't take normally, feathers were missing and some of his bones were broken.

"Stop, how can you fight so hard knowing that your lord is dead?" Kokabiel said weakly as he felt immense pain throughout his body.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyle said as he landed on the ground near the fallen. Everyone else had the same confused expression.

"Oops, that slipped my tongue. But during the great war, not only the four great devil kings but also the god of the bible died as well." Kokabiel said with a smug expression. Everyone was shocked by this revelation, especially Xenovia and Asia who were both in utter shock, with the blonde passing out in Issei's arms.

"And that matters why? The world is still going. That fact alone means that god's death has little more impact than that. In my old universe gods died all the time. The fact is the world still moves on and so it doesn't matter." Kyle said.

"You should be a good fearing human. This is not possible. They kept this fact a secret because they thought it would throw the world into chaos." Kokabiel said. He had believed that by revealing gods death, he could save himself from being killed by Kyle who had powers beyond his own right now.

"Not much of a religion person myself. I've always done everything under the guidance of emotions. Time to end this Kokabiel." Kyle said as charged at the fallen and launched him into the air. He then created a baseball bat construct and used Kokabiel as the ball, knocking the fallen back into the ground right into the centre of the magic circle that was set to destroy the town.

"Disappear Kokabiel." Kyle said as the energy surrounding his body concentrated into two spheres in his hands. In his left hand was a blue sphere. In his right hand was a green sphere. He combined the two spheres together before hurling it at Kokabiel.

"No!" Kokabiel shouted as the blue-green sphere hit him and turned him completely to nothingness and also destroyed the magic circle that had been set to destroy the town.

[Host error]

Kyle felt his energy draining rapidly as the blue ring slipped off his finger on his own accord. He felt faint as his body started to plummet to the ground. His vision darkening due to the exhaustion of using two rings at the same time. He readied himself to hit the hard ground and closed his eyes. He opened them again when he felt himself being cradled by a set of soft hands and a soft sensation surrounding his head. He looked up to see Rias' smiling face and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey there Rias. I'm going to be out of things for a while." Kyle managed to say with a smile before passing out.

"You did it Kyle. You beat Kokabiel. Rest now. You've earned it." Rias said as she landed on the ground and continued holding Kyle in his embrace.

Just as they thought everything had been settled, the barrier that had been put up by Sona was broken as a ball of white light appeared and turned into a humanoid dragon. His armor was white and he had blue light wings. As soon as the barrier collapsed, Sona and Tsubaki, the only two people not yet exhausted from holding up the barrier for so long, teleported to Rias to see what had happened.

"Who is that guy? My whole body is trembling." Issei said.

"I am the vanishing dragon and I was sent here by Azazel to deal with Kokabiel but it seems that my intervention is not necessary. I would someday like to fight you in battle Kyle Rayner." Vali said as he looked at the unconscious Kyle. Rias subconsciously hugged Kyle tighter.

{It is most unfortunate that we would meet under these circumstances, Albion}

{It can't be helped I guess Ddraig. Although the human's power is interesting}

{Yes it most certainly is. I haven't seen anything or felt anything like it}

"I will be taking my leave now. Hyodou Issei, you as my rival should train harder for our inevitable confrontation." Vali said as he picked up Freed and left.

"So the legend of the vanishing dragon and the welsh dragon are true." Rias said.

"Rias what happened here? Did you manage to defeat Kokabiel by yourselves?" Sona asked as she looked at the unconscious Kyle in Rias' arms.

"No Kyle saved the day with his powers. I guess I owe him one for saving us all. I'm sure he will like my present for him once he wakes up." Rias said.

"Yes well go get some rest. The student council can handle the clean-up of everything here." Sona said as Rias nodded and dismissed here peerage for their well deserved rest.

 **A/N: New Chapter yay! Again read and review. Here we have Kyle Rayner going hybrid lantern to beat Kokabiel. Still mulling over where would be a good point to reintroduce white lantern Rayner. Debating between introducing him as a nerfed white lantern (power instability/ duration limitations) or a full blown white lantern. Really need input for this. Also opinions on extending this into a harem or not.(Small one)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back again guys. This is one of the filler chapters that leads up to the three factions meeting. I think I've finally figured out when to reintroduce white lantern Kyle to the story thanks to the anime. No spoilers here. Again still deciding if I should give Kyle a small harem or not. Really can't imagine Kyle with a harem considering his character. But again, give your arguments and my ideas might change. So thus far it seems like a single pairing story however, Kyle will be providing the much needed emotional support to many of the peerage members such as Akeno and Koneko. As to the harem, give me your arguments in reviews. And please also do not suggest characters from DC universe as possible harem members. I do not plan on introducing any other DC characters except those I have already planned for and I am not giving any spoilers. This will be the last chance to convince me to make this story have a small harem. I will start work on my new chapter next week if all goes well so do post your arguments and constructive comments.**

Chapter 10- Fun Shenanigans

"Ughh... That was a good nap. I wonder how long I was out for?" Kyle said as he surveyed the surroundings of his room. Rias must have taken him here after he had passed out from the strain of going hybrid lantern to fight Kokabiel. That meant he would have to undergo significant training in order to ready himself to become a full white lantern once more. He looked around the room and felt the familiar weight of Rias' head against his chest. She was clutching on to him for dear life as though afraid he would disappear. He lovingly stroked her head causing her to murmur in her sleep with a smile.

"So I've been out for three days huh. Pretty long time. I wonder how everyone else is doing." Kyle said as he took note of the date and time. It was early in the morning on the third day following Kokabiel's attack. That means to say that it was now Friday. He felt Rias shift on top of him and his eyes met her blue green orbs which instantly conveyed all her worries for him.

"Kyle! You're finally awake. You've been asleep for three days and you wouldn't wake up. I was so worried." Rias said as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Relax Rias. I'm fine now. My body was just a little exhausted that's all. How is everyone else?" Kyle said as he soothingly rubbed her back and held her close to him.

"How typical of you Kyle Rayner to always worry about other's before yourself." Rias said as she sat up in the bed, straddling Kyle's waist.

"I can't help if that's who I am." Kyle said with a smirk.

"Yes well, I missed you while you were gone you know. Going through life without you for three days was truly different and not something I want to go through if I can help it." Rias said as she placed a chaste kiss on Kyle's lips conveying how much she missed him while he was unconscious.

"But I'm back now right? I will always stay by your side Rias. That's a promise. And I always keep my promises. Anything interesting or fun happen while I was out?" Kyle asked. His response was a seductive smile from Rias.

"Not really. There is one surprise that you will see at today's meeting and also, I need to reward you for saving everyone from Kokabiel." Rias said as her hands trailed down to Kyle's member.

 **Lemon Scene. Skip to next bold line for continuation of plot.**

"Rias..." Kyle groaned as he felt her soft hands grab onto his member and move in pumping motion causing him to become erect and sent jolts of pleasure through his body. He was about to protest to her sudden and bold actions but he was quickly silenced by a kiss.

"Shh. Just go with it. Consider this your reward and congratulations on your recovery." Rias said as she trailed kisses down Kyle's body. She brought her face down to her lover's erect member and stared at it in all its glory. She started to lick it, slowly at first, reveling in the taste of her lover's manhood.

"Rias, are you sure about this?" Kyle asked. This was the first time since they had gotten together that Rias actually used her mouth. Usually the Gremory heiress would let herself be pleasured by Kyle and use her hands to get him hard before having sex. Kyle suspected that this was probably part of what she was talking about when she mentioned reward.

Rather than answer Kyle's question with words, Rias decided to let her actions do the talking for her as she took the tip of his hard member in her mouth and started licking circles and drilling his urethra with her tongue. The groans of pleasure coming from her lover telling her what exactly he was finding pleasurable. Deciding to go further, she took the entirety of Kyle's length into her mouth, almost gagging but managing to take his entire member inside her mouth. She started bobbing her head up and down, her tongue snaking around Kyle's member as she sucked on her lover's manhood, enjoying every bit of his long shaft.

Then Rias surprised Kyle by putting his long and hard member in between her soft breasts. She could feel every bit of his warmth through the sensitive skin as she squeezed his rod in between her breasts, causing him to let out groans of pleasure. She used her mouth on the tip of his manhood that was poking out between her breasts and was using her tongue to lick circles at the tip and also drill his urethra. Kyle used his hands to keep her head there as he ran his fingers through her crimson tresses. He continued to groan as Rias kept stimulating his manhood before finally calling out her name as he sprayed his warm seed all over her breasts and into her mouth. Rias swallowed the cum that was in her mouth and took the rest that had fallen over her breasts in her hands before drinking it sensuously.

Watching her drink his semen like she did made Kyle erect once more as he quickly grabbed Rias and pinned her to bed, causing her to let out a cute squeak. Kyle looked deep into her eyes, his own glazed with lust as her eyes seemed to convey similar feelings to him. He gave her a passionate kiss, with their tongues battling for dominance. At the same time, he quickly plunged himself into her, burying himself all the way to the hilt, causing Rias to moan into the kiss as she felt every inch of his hard member fill her up inside.

They broke the kiss as Kyle was pumping in and out of Rias' wet and warm womanhood, causing her to scream out in ecstasy. Kyle wrapped his arms around her waist as he lifted Rias up and shifted their positions such that he was now the one on the bed. Rias braced herself on her knees and started moving on her own as Kyle's right hand got busy massaging her butt. His other hand and mouth were busy toying with her breasts causing Rias' moans to grow louder as he placed her hands on his head to keep him there.

Kyle stopped his ministrations on Rias' breasts as he looked into the eyes of his lover. Giving her a deep kiss, his arms reached out to grab her tight butt and he started to dominate the pace of their love making. His thrusting was now harder and faster as Rias moaned his name at the pleasure of feeling the entrance to her womb being mildly assaulted by his member. She leaned her head against the crook of the neck as she enjoyed the feeling of being putty in his hands. His thrusting became more erratic as the two of them neared their individual releases.

Kyle changed their positions once more as he pinned Rias to the bed, allowing him to go deeper into her. Rias felt the entrance to her womb open up for his member and this sent her over the edge due to the pleasure. After a couple more minutes of thrusting, Kyle's body went rigid as he poured his seed into her. The warm feeling of having his seed shoot into her womb, sending Rias into her own climax as well. Once their orgasms had tapered off, the two of them wrapped their arms around each other as Rias snuggled into Kyle's chest and let out a contented sigh. The two of them decided to rest for a while longer since they still had time before needing to go to school. Both enjoying the company of the other.

 **Lemon scene ends. Plot Continues here.**

Eventually the couple had to get up and go to school. After they had taken a shower together and had breakfast cooked by Rias, they headed off to school. Kyle had his arm wrapped around Rias' waist while she leaned her head against the crook of his neck a very happy expression on her face as they walked into the school like that. Eliciting cheers and jeers from the female and male population of the school respectively. As they walked into class, Kyle greeted Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki who greeted him in kind and were glad to see him back in school after being absent for three days.

"Ara ara, Buchou seems to be in a very good mood today? Did the two of you get busy as soon as Kyle woke up or something?" Akeno said with a devious smile as Rias' face took on a similar shade as her hair.

"Akeno, I do not know what you are talking about. I'm just happy that Kyle is feeling well now that's all." Rias said with a puff of the cheeks as Kyle chuckled at how cute she was.

"I'm touched that you were so worried about me Rias. You mentioned another surprise earlier. What is it?" Kyle asked with a curious expression.

"You will find out later during club meeting. We should get ready. Class is starting." Rias said as she pecked Kyle on the cheek before taking her seat.

After School. Occult Research Club.

Kyle was walking with Rias to the occult research clubroom. Rias was leaning her head against Kyle's shoulder while he had his arm wrapped around her waist. Akeno was walking a few paces behind them. As the neared the clubroom, they met up with Issei, Asia and Xenovia. Seeing the former church affiliate immediately put Kyle on edge but he was quickly calmed down by Rias with a giggle at his reaction. She told him al will be explained later. Once they got inside, Rias took her usual seat at her desk while Kyle stood next to her.

"Kyle, Xenovia is the new knight of my household. Quite beneficial to have the wielder of Durandal on our side. She approached me to turn her into a devil a day after the incident with Kokabiel." Rias explained.

"Yes, after I discovered that god was dead thanks to Kokabiel, the Church decided that I knew too much and so excommunicated me. I felt like I had lost my purpose and so decided to become a devil. Although I still wonder if I made the right choice..." Xenovia said as she made a thinking pose.

"Right. Well it's a pleasure to meet you and I hope you will serve Rias well as her knight." Kyle said.

"I will do my best of course. It's will be nice to work with you too Kyle Rayner. I hope we can be friends." Xenovia said in a chipper voice but with a flat expression.

"Uhh yeah. Anything interesting for us to do Rias?" Kyle asked as he turned his attention to his lover.

"Not really. But this sunday we have to clean the school pool for the student council in exchange for them handling an event that were supposed to do and also for them repairing the school after what happened with Kokabiel." Rias said.

"What? There goes another sunday. And here I was hoping to take you out to that new restaurant that opened last week." Kyle said with a mock sad expression.

"That new anime themed one? We can go on saturday! I've wanted to go ever since I heard about it." Rias said as her expression brightened up and she was all excited. Of course and otaku would be excited by such a cafe.

Rias was about to jump into Kyle's arms but quickly recomposed herself knowing that she was in the presence of her peerage and needed to act in a manner befitting a king. She informed them that there was nothing really required of them. All they had to do was fulfill contracts. The rest of the peerage left to fulfill their contracts as they came while Rias was standing at the window with Kyle next to her.

"Did something happen to Issei? You get that worried look whenever you see him." Kyle asked.

"You do know me well Kyle. Yes. It turns out Issei's regular contractor is Azazel the fallen angel governor general." Rias said.

"What does a leader want with that pervert?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know and that is why I am worried. Issei said that Azazel was in the town because of Kokabiel and now he was staying for fun. And Issei said that Azazel seemed to be interested in his boosted gear." Rias said.

"Hey I'm sure nothing bad will happen. Azazel hasn't done anything so let's not get so worried. From what Kokabiel said, the two are nothing alike and Azazel is not one to do anything that might lead to a war." Kyle said as she reassured Rias that he would help her out if Azazel did cause any problems.

"Thanks Kyle. Having you around always helps lessen my worries." Rias said.

"Hey that's my job as your fiancé right? To share your burdens with you." Kyle said. Rias smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder as they looked at the beauty of the setting sun.

Time skip, Sunday.

"Wow this pool is disgusting. I can't believe you agreed to clean it." Kyle said as he looked at the pool which was filled with foreign objects and the pool water was a shade of green.

"I agreed to this because Sona agreed to clean up the school after the incident with Kokabiel. Also by cleaning the pool, we will be the first one to use it." Rias said in glee. Kyle on the other hand sighed.

"That explains why you dragged me along yesterday to the swimsuit store and made me watch you try 20 different swimsuits..." Kyle said with a deadpanned look. After he and Rias had gone to the new anime cafe for lunch, Rias dragged him to the shopping mall and forced him to give her comments as she tried on various swimsuits and bikinis.

"Please, don't say you didn't enjoy seeing me in all those swimsuits." Rias said as she ran a finger along Kyle's cheek.

"I can't say that I didn't but I'm still a guy. Shopping is painful. If it wasn't because you asked I wouldn't go through it. But anyway, let's hurry up and get changed and get this done so I can take a nap." Kyle said as he untangled himself from Rias and walked over to the male changing room.

"Hey, Issei, Kyle," Kiba said as the three of them were changing.

"What's up Kiba?" Kyle said.

"I want to thank all of you for your help in helping get revenge and putting my past behind me." Kiba said.

"It's no problem. You're a friend after all. And besides I told you before, I don't want to see anyone else walk down such a path of self destruction. Besides you should be thanking Issei for wanting to help you out directly." Kyle said. Speaking of Issei, the pervert was busy thinking about seeing all the girls in their swimsuits.

"As thanks, I promise to help both of you out whenever possible and will lay down my life for yours." Kiba said.

"There's no need for all that Kiba. It's just great to have you back. Friends look after one another. That's all that matters. And Issei, if I catch you staring at my Rias, I'll make sure to double... no triple your training for the next few days." Kyle said as his orange power flared a little.

"I won't I promise. I'll be heading out first then." Issei said as he quickly ran out of the changing room.

Once all of the Occult Research Club members had gathered after changing into their spring gym attire, they got to work cleaning up the pool. First they started off with draining the pool of the filthy green water. After that they got to work cleaning out any foreign matter from the pool. Following that they gave the empty pool a good washing. Finally they filled the pool back up with clean water. The pool which had originally been green and filled with random junk inside was now clean and sparkly with clear blue water filling it. And they managed to finish it all in under an hour. Of course with some help from magic and ring constructs.

"Alright everyone, let us all enjoy a good swim now that the pool is clean." Rias said. Everyone went about doing their own things. Kiba was swimming laps. Issei was asked by Rias to teach Koneko how to swim. Kyle was just seated at the edge of the pool, his legs in the cool water.

"Hey Rias. What's up? By the way where is Xenovia?" Kyle said as he noted that the other knight was missing from the group.

"She asked us to go on ahead because she was having trouble with her swimsuit. Do you like my swimsuit?" Rias said as she twirled around to give Kyle a good view of her white two piece.

"Of course I would. It was my favorite one from all those that you tried on yesterday." Kyle said as Rias took as seat down next to him by the edge of the pool. She wrapped her arms around his as she watched the rest of her peerage enjoy themselves.

"Is something bothering you Kyle? You're getting that distant look that my brother gets from time to time when he recalls things from the war." Rias said as she looked into Kyle's eyes.

"No its nothing. I just enjoy all this..." Kyle said as he gestured to everything. " and you. I never did have much time to live for myself back in my own universe but here, I have you and I have all the friends from your peerage. But sometimes I think back about my universe and remember all the friends I once had, all the lives I saw lost."

"Do you regret your decision to stay here and not try and find a way back? Do you regret being tied down here with me?" Rias asked.

"No not at all. It's just a typical thing that all war vets go through Rias. Once you look at death so close so many times, something inside you just breaks. And usually it stays that way until you can fill that void with something else. For me, that was my comrades that stood by my side. But now that void is filled by you Rias. So I might relapse from time to time, that's normal but just having you next to me is enough." Kyle said as he played with Rias' hair.

"I will always stay with you Kyle. So if anything bothers you talk to me about it okay? Don't hold it in." Rias said.

"Anyway, we shouldn't be moping around on such as day like today. Everyone else is enjoying themselves. We should have some fun too Rias." Kyle said as the two of them jumped into the pool and swam together. After swimming for some time, they got out of the water and Rias asked Kyle to apply tanning lotion on her. Everyone else was done with swimming as well with the exception of Kiba who was still swimming laps.

Rias was laying down on a mat with her white bikini top not tied together so that Kyle had full access to her back to apply the lotion. Kyle started from her lower back and moved upwards, being gentle as he lathered the lotion onto her milky white skin. Once that was done, she turned around and asked Kyle to apply lotion to her chest.

"Ara, ara, it seems the two of you are having fun here." Akeno said as she pressed herself against Kyle from behind. She had taken off her top and so Kyle could feel her bare breasts mashing against his skin and her nipples brushing against him. He wouldn't admit it but Akeno's breasts were softer and larger than Rias' although in the shape and firmness department Rias was the winner.

"Umm... Akeno, what exactly are you doing?" Kyle asked.

"How about you apply some sun tanning lotion to my back as well hmm?" Akeno said as she bit Kyle's ear causing him to let out a low groan.

"Akeno, just what do you think you are doing to my Kyle?" Rias said as she got up, exposing her breasts. Issei had a nosebleed from looking at them but he was quickly flung into the pool by a giant green hand.

"Why don't you share him with me hmm?" Akeno said seductively.

"Absolutely not. Kyle is my fiancé and he is mine alone. Akeno, you are going too far." Rias said as she hurled a ball of her power of destruction at the pool start point to emphasize her point, destroying it in the process as she had more power ready.

"Hey now both of you relax..." Kyle tried to break them apart but his words fell on deaf ears.

"I refuse to back down. You have Kyle to yourself all the time. I'm sure sharing him for just a day will not be a problem." Akeno said as she readied her lightning. Their two powers clashed as Rias shot her power of destruction at Akeno who in turn blasted lightning at Rias. Kyle, who was caught in the middle, quickly covered himself in a shield and got flung off to the changing rooms from the impact of their magic.

Kyle just sat down outside the changing rooms not wanting to draw any flak from the two women. He had to admit Akeno was most definitely a beauty but his morals as a human told him that it would be wrong to have two women after him. He sighed internally. He had suspected that the queen of his fiancée's peerage had held some feelings for him for some time now judging by the way she acted around him. And he had a degree of physical attraction but it was nothing like Rias and Kyle felt like having another girl was like betraying Rias. His thoughts were interrupted by Xenovia who appeared in front of him in her bikini.

"Hey there Xenovia. You took quite some time to change. Why don't you go out and enjoy yourself?" Kyle said.

"It took me some time because this is the first time I've worn something like this." Xenovia said as she gestured to her swimsuit.

"Right. Life with the church must have been really sheltered huh." Kyle said.

"But while I was changing, I started thinking about what I wanted in life. In the past, my only concern was serving the church and god. But now as a devil, I need a new purpose. I asked Rias about it and she said that we should decide how to live out our lives on our own." Xenovia said.

"Yes that is right. Everyone should be free to live their lives as they choose. So what did you decide to do with yours?" Kyle said.

"Well I decided that I should pursue more womanly desires. And so I decided that I want to have children. I would like to give birth to strong children. You children Kyle Rayner." Xenovia said bluntly.

"That sounds great...huh?!" Kyle said as Xenovia's words sank in. He suddenly found himself being dragged into the changing room and pushed to the ground.

"Watching you fight Kokabiel, I have decided that you are a strong person Kyle Rayner. Thus you would make an adequate father for my children." Xenovia said as she unclipped her bra.

"Xenovia, we cannot be doing this. I already have Rias. This is not right." Kyle protested.

"You can do anything you want to me as long as it is related to the creation of children." Xenovia said as she pressed her body against Kyle.

"Xenovia get off me!" Kyle said.

"Kyle Rayner, what do you think you are doing here?" Rias said. Kyle could feel the power radiating from her. She was obviously jealous at all the advances that the other women were making on her Kyle.

"Ara ara Kyle, already having an affair before even getting married are we? And here I thought I would be the mistress." Akeno said.

"Kyle... Are you bored of me already? After all I've done... After all we did together..." Rias said as she was about to cry.

"Hold on now Rias. Don't cry. It's not what you think. We will talk about this later Xenovia." Kyle said as he grabbed Rias in a princess carry and flew off to the occult research clubroom.

"Please don't cry Rias. It was all a misunderstanding. Xenovia suddenly decided she wanted to have a child and she decided that I would be an ideal father because I was powerful. I didn't get to protest before you got there. I promise no one will come between us Rias. I'm not an Issei who wants a harem." Kyle said as he hugged Rias tightly. Rias wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Promise you won't do anything like that again? I was really hurt you know when you didn't reject Akeno and Xenovia's advances. I thought you didn't like me anymore." Rias said.

"Come now. You don't need to feel so insecure about our relationship. We keep showing how much we love each other. Now I think we need to explain to Xenovia the concept of common sense." Kyle said as Rias stopped being sad and gave him a deep kiss which he returned to sooth her and assuage her insecurities about their relationship.

Timeskip. Occult Research Clubroom.

The club members were all gathered in the club room where Kyle wanted to explain the earlier situation. He explained how Xenovia had jumped him before he could protest. Xenovia on the other hand did not see the problem with it. everyone sweatdropped at how much common sense she lacked. Kyle quickly twisted the situation into his favor by discreetly telling everyone, more specifically Xenovia, that his powers couldn't be passed unlike Issei who was essentially a dragon. This of course cause the Durandal wielder to want to have children with the pervert, causing Asia to get defensive.

"My, my, things here sure are lively. Is there some sort of event going on?" A voice said as a silver magic circle appeared in the room. From it, a man with shoulder length crimson hair in a suit and a silver haired woman wearing a blue french maid outfit appeared in the room.

"B-brother?" Rias said as she got up from her spot on the couch.

"Hey there Sirzechs. Or do I need to address you formally as Lord Lucifer in this case?" Kyle said.

"T-the devil king?" Issei said as everyone except for Asia and Xenovia bowed in his presence.

"This is the devil king, Sirzechs Lucifer? Buchou's older brother?" Asia thought to herself. She was the only one who had not seen Sirzechs in person since she was not present at the engagement party or the duel.

"You must be Asia Argento." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Y-yes." Asia said timidly.

"I've heard that you are an excellent bishop who takes good care of Rias. Please everyone, relax. I am her on private business." Sirzechs said.

"Private business?" Rias said not understanding her brother's sudden appearance.

"So you are the devil king?" Xenovia asked.

"Pleasure to meet you Xenovia. I didn't believe my ears when I first heard that the Durandal user had joined my sister." Sirzechs said.

"I also think it was bold of me to become a devil. Even now, I sometimes regret what I did. That's right, why did I become a devil in the first place? Was I desperate? No, but at the time I..." Xenovia said as she made a thinking pose.

"Hahaha. It's nice that there are so many fun people in my sister's family. Xenovia, I'd like you to support the House of Gremory as part of Rias' family. " Sirzechs said.

"I have no choice if the legendary devil king Lucifer says so. I will do what I can." Xenovia said.

"Thank you very much." Sirzechs said.

"More importantly, big brother, why have you come?" Rias asked.

"Yes I wonder why you suddenly decided to come to the human world Sirzechs." Kyle said.

"What are you talking about Isn't it almost time for open house?" Sirzechs said.

"Oh yes, open house is coming up soon. I forgot all about that." Kyle said as Rias seemed to have a shocked expression on her face.

"I want to see my little sister in action as she studies." Sirzechs said.

"Grayfia were you the one who told him?" Rias asked.

"She was the one who reminded me. But I wanted to see you and so this was a good opportunity to do so. Especially after the incident with Kokabiel. And don't worry, father will come as well." Sirzechs said.

"But you are the devil king. You can't just leave your work like that." Rias protested.

"No, no, this counts as work too. We were thinking of holding the leaders' summit at this school." Sirzechs said.

"A-at Kuoh Academy?" Rias said as everyone had a shocked expression except for Kyle.

"Why is this not a surprise to me at all?" Kyle said nonchalantly.

Time skip. Kyle and Rias' apartment.

"Here you go Sirzechs. I hope you enjoy the food." Kyle said as he laid out the dinner table for the four guests with help from Grayfia. He took a seat next to Rias as the four of them started eating the food.

"This is a most excellent meal Kyle. It seems that you've been taking good care of my sister. I hope she hadn't been a bother." Sirzechs said.

"Oh not at all. We help each other out and take turns preparing meals. She is an excellent cook as well." Kyle said as he turned his attention to Rias who elbowed him.

"Why did you agree to let him stay here?" Rias said with a cute pout.

"Oh come now Rias. He is your brother after all. And besides it is just for one day. He said he would find a hotel tomorrow and he also wanted to see my paintings." Kyle said as he chuckled at how cute Rias' expression was.

"And this is the most recent painting I completed." Kyle said as he showed Sirzechs and Grayfia some of his paintings including the recent ones he did of him and Rias together. He even showed them the painting of the peace conference that he had finished months ago.

"They are all fantastic works. Was the painting back at the clubhouse one of yours as well?" Sirzechs said.

"Yes. That was actually the first painting that I ever made of Rias. It was when we first looked at each other." Kyle said.

"How cute. Such a romantic love story for my dear Ria-tan." Sirzechs said as he transitioned into his sis-con mode.

"Anyway, it's getting late and we should be sleeping. I'll go get the rooms ready." Kyle said as he walked out to prepare the rooms for the guests while Rias went to get changed for bed.

"What do you mean I cannot sleep with my fiancé tonight?" Rias said in an exasperated voice. She had changed into a purple nightgown and her brother was wearing a set of grey pajamas. Kyle was in shorts and a white t-shirt.

"I would like to speak with Kyle tonight as we are falling asleep. Please allow me to borrow him for at least one night." Sirzechs said with his usual smile. Rias on the other hand had an exasperated look on her face as she quickly tackled Kyle and hugged him.

"Will you be able to fall asleep tonight without me? Will you be alright without me by your side? I won't be able too. I fear I might die without you next to me." Rias said with a sad expression.

"Come on Rias. It's just one night. I'm sure your brother had good reason to keep us separate like this." Kyle said as he soothingly rubbed her back and head but she still seemed to show no signs of calming down.

"Come now Lady Rias. We should be going to our room for the night." Grayfia said as she dragged the Gremory heiress out of the room.

"Goodnight my Kyle." Rias said sadly as she was pulled away from Kyle.

"Goodnight Rias. I'll see you tomorrow." Kyle said.

"Sorry for making you sleep in a futon, Sirzechs." Kyle said.

"No it's quite alright. It's rare for me to be treated as a normal guest and I find it quite refreshing. And by the way, you can feel free to call me brother since you are going to be my future brother-in-law." Sirzechs said.

"I'll think about that last thing. Grayfia would probably beat me with a harrison if I called you that in public. But what did you want to talk to me about that was so important? I probably owe Rias something to make up for this." Kyle said with a sigh.

"Two things. Firstly, what is the hybrid lantern concept you used to defeat Kokabiel? And secondly, what are your intentions for Rias?" Sirzechs said.

"I'll answer the first one since that's simpler. All I want is for Rias to be safe and happy. I would do anything to protect her. Which brings me to the hybrid lantern concept. We were losing against Kokabiel and I saw no other way to win besides to make myself stronger and so I went Hybrid lantern. Basically tripling my power level in the process." Kyle said.

"And how does this hybrid concept work?" Sirzechs asked.

"As you know the seven rings originate from the one white light that is life. Thus, they are continuous and related to one another. The blue lanterns have the ability to supercharge and have their full capabilities unlocked by the green rings. That was the reason why the blue lanterns acted as support to the green lanterns." Kyle explained.

"So the hybrid lantern concept is making use of the mutual power relationship of the blue and green lantern corps but putting them into a single person." Sirzechs said as he understood Kyle's explanation.

"You catch on fast. By having a single person with both a blue and green ring, said person would never run out of energy and would be able to supercharge their ring constructs. The first to do so was the green lantern corps leader Hal Jordan. Although that was an emergency case since he had to be purged from a red rings negative influence." Kyle said.

"And I presume that the drawbacks to a hybrid lantern lies in the use of more than one ring at the same time?" Sirzechs inquired.

"Yes. It most cases it is impossible to keep more than one ring going long enough for the form to be feasible in the long term. Even for me who is supposed to have mastered all seven of the colors can only maintain a hybrid lantern form for some time. And that is even given my affinity for both hope and will which in and of itself is rare." Kyle said.

"Is it possible to have a hybrid of more than two colors?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes. Up to all seven. The more rings added the more unstable the lantern becomes. This is due to the fact that some emotions are polar opposites to each other. I managed to become a seven lantern hybrid for one minute. Although the after effects were drastic and I almost lost my life." Kyle said.

"I see. Most interesting topic. Goodnight then Kyle Rayner." Sirzechs said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight to you too, Sirzechs." Kyle said as he too drifted off to sleep, his mind pondering the odd reactions his rings have been giving him as of late, ever since he and Rias got together.

The next morning.

"So we are going to be showing your brother around town today right? Have you told the others to go on ahead and not wait for us?" Kyle said as he walked next to Rias together with Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"Yes. I have told Akeno to tell them to head on to school first without waiting for us." Rias said as they started walking to the town centre.

"Grayfia, let's hit some of the human tourist spots." Sirzechs said.

"We need to look at the facilities first." Grayfia said.

"It makes me depressed just thinking about it..." Rias said with a sigh.

Scene Change. Outside Xenovia's apartment.

Issei and Asia were waiting outside the apartment where Xenovia lived in so that they could meet with the rest of the peerage to walk to school together. Before long, Kiba, Koneko and Akeno arrive to fill out the group as Xenovia walks down from her apartment.

"Are Buchou and Kyle late?" Issei wondered aloud.

"They asked us to go on ahead first since the two of them might be late for school because they need to show Sirzechs and Grayfia around town." Akeno said as the group decided not to wait and made their way towards the school.

As the group approached the school gates, Issei suddenly felt his left arm react to a powerful presence. They looked around and saw a silver haired young man wearing a black jacket over a green t-shirt and burgundy pants. The young man walked up to the group casually with a confident smirk on his face.

"This is the second time that we have met. Welsh dragon, Red Dragon Emperor, Hyodou Issei. I am Vali. The white dragon emperor...the vanishing dragon." Vali said.

"You are..." Issei managed to say before he felt the pain of his arm reacting once more.

"You're so vulnerable. If I were to use magic on you now..." Vali said as he held a finger out at Issei, barely inches from his head. Issei jumped back and was about to call for his boosted gear.

"Ara, ara. This joke has gone too far. We can't have you starting a fight with the red dragon emperor now can we white dragon emperor?" Akeno said as Kiba and Xenovia had their blades pressed against Vali's throat and Akeno had her lightning dancing around her hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you guys couldn't beat someone like Kokabiel then you can't beat me. In fact the only one up to snuff is the human, Kyle Rayner. But you are welcome to keep going if you don't mind the attention you are attracting." Vali said. Kiba and Xenovia dismissed their blades as they returned to their comrades side.

"Hyodou Issei, how do you think you rank among the strong in this world? " Vali asked.

"What?" Issei responded.

"Your balance breaker...It's incomplete but counting from the strongest, you would be in the four digit range. Somewhere between 1000th and 1500th. No, wait, based on the specs of the host, I'd say its lower than that." Vali said with a smirk.

"What are you trying to say?" Issei asked.

"I'm just here to greet you that's all. But I am a very busy person. Good day to you all. And I look forward to fighting you someday soon, Hyodou Issei." Vali said as he left. The entire Gremory peerage breathing out a sigh of relief at his departure.

Scene Change. With Rias and Kyle walking towards school after showing Sirzechs and Grayfia around the town.

"Hey Rias, who is that?" Kyle said as he gestured towards Vali who was leaning against a tree in the park as though he was waiting for them.

"I don't know. But I have an ominous feeling about this." Rias said as she reached out her hand to grip Kyle's.

"Rias Gremory, Kyle Rayner. I am Vali. The white dragon emperor also known as the vanishing dragon. I believe this is our second meeting. Although you were unconscious at the time." Vali said as he approached the pair.

"You are working with the fallen angels so I see no reason to deal with you more than is required. What is your purpose here white dragon emperor. Or are you just here to cause trouble?" Rias said.

"I'm just here to give my greetings." Vali said as he suddenly reappeared in front of Rias. His finger pointed straight at her.

"What do you think you're trying to do here?" Kyle said as Rias noticed that a green barrier had surrounded both her and Kyle and had caused Vali's finger to stop.

"That is an interesting power. I look forward to fighting with you some day Kyle Rayner." Vali said as he relaxed away from the pair.

"Is your business here to provoke us?" Rias asked.

"Oh no as I said, I am a busy person. I was just here to give my greetings. I did the same to your pawn, the red dragon emperor. I suggest you prepare yourself and train him well. He is a valuable asset and after all, the white and red dragons do tend to bring misfortune to those around them. But I am a busy person. I will be taking my leave now." Vali said as he had a smirk on his face while walking away.

"Who is this white dragon emperor person and how is he related to Issei?" Kyle asked as he wrapped his arms around Rias' waist and pulled her closer to him. Rias in turn leaned her head against his shoulder.

"He is the wielder of divine dividing. The polar opposite of Issei's boosted gear. Legend has it that the two rival dragons were sealed into the two sacred gears and have used their possessors as intermediaries to fight. He appeared right after you beat Kokabiel and passed out. He said that he had been sent to subdue Kokabiel by Azazel." Rias explained.

"Well, no use worrying about anything now. If he is under Azazel's direct command then I do not think that there is anything to be worried about. Azazel after all does not seem to be a war lover like Kokabiel." Kyle said as the two of them strolled towards school.

Timeskip. Nurse's office.

"It looks like my arm has calmed down. That's good." Issei commented as he no longer felt pain from his left arm.

"Hey Ddraig, can you tell me the history of the two heavenly dragons?" Issei asked the jewel embedded in his left arm. Ddraig started telling him the entire history of the two heavenly dragons. How they had fought with each other during the great war and how they had attacked all sides when the three factions tried to stop their battle which lead to them being imprisoned in the sacred gears. Ddraig then explained how since then, the possessors of the boosted gear and divine dividing have been used as intermediaries for the dragons to continue their fight.

"So it looks like I have to fight him someday huh. His balance breaker...it looked different from mine." Issei pondered aloud.

{That's because his is complete while yours isn't. He could probably maintain it for days while you would only last 10 seconds in yours.}

"It looks like I really am weak huh." Issei mumbled before walking out of the nurse's office and around school. As he was walking around the school grounds, he met with Rias, Akeno, Kyle, Tsubaki and Sona at the forested area near the old school building.

"Hello there Issei. Is your arm better now?" Rias asked.

"Yeah it is. All I had to do was rest for a while. It started getting better after Vali left." Issei said.

"That's good news." Rias said.

"I think our discussion is concluded Rias. I will see you around sometime." Sona said as she walked away with Tsubaki close behind. Rias had a frown on her face as did Sona.

"What's up with Buchou and Kaichou?" Issei asked.

"She's just worried about open house tomorrow. It has something to do with a certain crimson haired satan's presence tomorrow that has her on edge. As for Sona, I have no idea why she is on edge." Kyle said with a chuckle. Only to find himself whacked in the back of the head by an annoyed Rias.

"How are you taking joy from my suffering?" Rias said with a cute pout.

"I can't help it when you keep making such cute expressions whenever your brother or your family is around." Kyle said.

"Well I hope they find some way to embarrass you as well tomorrow. After all they do see you as family now." Rias said.

"Ah but the school does not know this. And I don't think it would be wise of them to go around revealing that fact now would it? I hope your father and brother have some degree of common sense at least." Kyle said as he paled from the thought of having Rias' family act as his during the open house.

"I don't know. I guess you can find out tomorrow." Rias said with a sly smile as she walked away from the group.

"They wouldn't... would they Rias?" Kyle said as he started chasing after her.


End file.
